All Death's Children
by Nate Grey
Summary: After his death, Vega Obscura finds that his true life is just beginning. So begins a quest that will turn "The King" into the Prince of the Dead. Complete.
1. 1

Note: Zoids is the latest addition to my anime addiction, and I owe it all to Vega and the Berserk Fury. It'd be cooler if the series had lasted longer, but oh well. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Upon their passing, Vega & the Berserk Fury are recruited by an elite group of fighters.   
  
  
All Death's Children  
  
  
"So, who wins this one?" Brad asked.  
  
Leon stroked his chin, thinking. "I'll say Bit & Liger."  
  
Brad chuckled. "Care to place some money on that?"  
  
"You betting against your own teammate?"  
  
"You've obviously forgotten how good the kid is."  
  
"No, I haven't," Leon replied. "I just think Bit's better with his Zoid. He and Liger won the first battle."  
  
"If you mean the Royal Cup, both of them had been weakened by other fighters. This time, it's truly one on one." Brad smirked. "Anyway, my money's on the King."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Buster Slash!"   
  
The Liger Schneider leaped forward, its blades extended and charged.  
  
The Berserk Fury's thrusters fired, forcing it out of the way just in time.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Bit!" Vega laughed. "Fury, whip 'em!"  
  
The Berserk Fury's tail whipped out, slamming the Liger Schneider to the ground. Then the T-Rex-like Zoid sprinted away and turned, ready for more.  
  
"Man, he's gotten faster!" Bit muttered, shaking his head. "But we beat them once, and we can do it again. Let's go, partner!"  
  
The Liger Schneider roared in agreement and got up, ready to continue the battle.  
  
"Good. He still wants to fight. It's time, Fury." Vega brushed the dark tresses away from his face and smiled. "Lock down and prepare to fire all three cannons."  
  
The Berserk Fury spread its large legs, activating the clamps in its feet. The gaping jaw lowered, revealing the cannon in its mouth. The shoulder-mounted drills opened up, exposing the other two cannons. The Ultimate X Zoid began to vibrate as it collected energy for its most powerful attack.  
  
"He's going to use the Triple Charged Particle Cannon Assault!" Bit looked worried, but only for a moment. "Guess we'll have to stop him before he gets the chance. Go, Schneider!"  
  
As the Liger Schneider raced forward, Vega's left hand hovered over the shield command, ready to raise it the instant the cannons ceased firing. The right rested on the cannon control. "Here comes my best shot, Bit. Let's see how you and the Liger handle it." He began to fire.  
  
Suddenly, a chill went down Vega's spine, and he paused, uncertain of what to do. Then he smiled slightly. "Adjust the cannons and fire, Fury."  
  
Bit held in a gasp as the Berserk Fury fired all three cannons. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, of course, but seeing those royal violet beams of destruction never failed to take his breath away. Then he started in shock as the beams screamed past the Liger Schneider, just barely scorching the Zoid's surface.   
  
Vega was arguably the best Zoid pilot in existence. He didn't miss. The one time he had, the Berserk Fury had been the one fighting, not Vega, and Bit defeated them for the Royal Cup. So either Vega was no longer controlling his Zoid, or he was throwing the battle. The latter was impossible. Vega's fondest dream was to face Bit & Liger a second time. He would never throw a fight against them.  
  
So then he was prolonging the battle. The little ace wanted this to go on for some time. Bit would not disappoint.  
  
The Liger Schneider leaped at the Berserk Fury, roaring in anticipation. But in the middle of the leap, a loud, ominous sound echoed in Bit's ears. It was not Liger's roar, but the sound of the Berserk Fury's clamps releasing. He didn't realize why until it was too late to stop.  
  
The Berserk Fury lowered its head, then snapped it up in the equivalent of a perfect uppercut. But the sudden movement brought the cockpit directly in line with Liger's charged blades.  
  
Bit only had time to glance down at the window on his comlink. The last thing he saw was a mysterious smile on Vega's face before the impact.  
  
If the Berserk Fury's powerful shield had been up, the Liger's blades would've been snapped in two. Instead, the blades met the unprotected cockpit like a hot knife through so much butter. There was a horrible rending of metal and shattering of glass.  
  
The Berserk Fury wavered on its feet once the Liger Schneider had fallen back, and then the T-Rex-like Zoid collapsed to the ground for the second time in its brief but incredible career.  
  
"VEGA!" Bit screamed, panic in his voice. "SPEAK TO ME! SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
"Good work, Fury," a soft voice whispered through the comlink. "Good wo..."  
  
Bit didn't know if the comlink or Vega had failed, but just then, he didn't care. With a speed formerly unknown to him, he leaped from his cockpit and hit the ground running, yelling his friend and rival's name all the while.  
  
The Berserk Fury's cockpit, or more specifically, the remains of it, was a complete mess. But in the center of the wreck, trapped between two hunks of metal, was a pale arm in a torn black sleeve.  
  
"Liger, get over here!" Bit called. "I need your help!"  
  
With the greatest care, Liger pried the cockpit open, revealing Vega's bloody, broken body. Amazingly enough, he was still conscious, despite the pain that should've sent him into shock long ago.  
  
Bit carefully extracted the boy from the wreck, tears streaming down his face. "Dammit, Vega! What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?! Why didn't you use the shield?!"  
  
Vega slowly and painfully opened his eyes, a strange smile on his face. "It was my time, Bit."  
  
"What are you saying?! You're going to die because of me, and I-"  
  
"No," Vega whispered, weakly shaking his head. "It was an honor to die in battle with you, Bit Cloud, but never think my blood is on your hands. My actions are my own."  
  
"It didn't have to be this way," Bit muttered. "It shouldn't have been this way..."  
  
Vega reached up and placed a surprisingly steady hand on Bit's shoulder. "It was meant to be this way. This is my destiny, Bit. And you..." He paused to cough, and a thin trail of blood escaping the corner of his mouth. "You and Liger are the greatest pilot and Zoid team I've ever had the pleasure of fighting."  
  
"Tell me why," Bit rasped, his voice leaving him. "Tell me why you did this!"  
  
Vega closed his eyes. "I have to go, Bit. Please...tell Sarah I love her, and that she is my mother in every...way that..." His hand fell from Bit's shoulder, hanging limply at his side.  
  
Bit's bottom lip trembled as he stared at the body in his arms, trying to understand just why Vega had chosen this day, this moment, and this way to die. The answers did not come, and neither did the inner peace he'd experienced after his last battle with Vega.  
  
Liger's soft growl broke the silence, and Bit looked up to see Shadowfox and the Red Blade Liger racing toward them. With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart, Bit Cloud cradled Vega's body close to his chest and whispered into the dark hair, "Long live the King."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The word of Vega's death spread like wildfire among the Zoid teams. Within a day, everyone that had anything to do with Zoids knew about the terrible loss.   
  
The Zoid Battle Commission acted swiftly. Despite his strong ties to the Backdraft organization, they declared that Vega Obscura was to be remembered as the finest Zoid pilot to ever enter a battle (as well as the runner-up for the Royal Cup). The Royal Cup Tournament itself was renamed the Vega Obscura Memorial Tournament, and the stretch of land where he died was preserved as a national monument. The Berserk Fury itself was entombed in stone and set up as a statue near the site.  
  
Then came the funeral.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I only knew Vega for a short time, but from the moment we first met, I knew he was special." Bit paused to collect himself. "After competing in the Royal Cup, we made a deal with Brad and Leon to have our own tournament every year. No fame, no fortune, no money. Just four pilots and their Zoids, battling the way they were meant to. This was the first year, and...well...it's what brought us all here today."  
  
Bit sighed and went on. "It seems almost silly to say this now, but I thought of Vega as the little brother I always wanted. I think that's the way he would want me to remember him. I guess that's it." He stepped away from the podium and placed a single rose inside Vega's coffin. "Long live the King. Seeya someday, little buddy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah stared down at the pale face, wondering why. Why had Vega done this? Why had he wanted to die? Why had he wanted to leave her?  
  
"It's the worst thing in the world, isn't it?" Bit asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not knowing."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes. It is."  
  
"You blame yourself, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes. I'm the one who pushed him so hard to be the best."  
  
Bit shook his head. "Vega liked being the best."  
  
"And now he's dead because you were better."  
  
"That's not true, Sarah. What happened out there was no accident. Vega knew it could happen. He didn't try to stop it. In fact, I've got a feeling that he wanted it. But he proved to me that he was the best, not me. I could never have done anything so...so..."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"So brave. To arrange my own death and not fear it at all. I've never had that kind of courage, and maybe I never will."  
  
"But...Vega loved life. He would never..."  
  
"He did," Bit replied. "You saw the body and the wrecked Zoid. And you yourself designed the Berserk Fury's defense systems. You know the only way the cockpit alone could take that kind of damage was if there hadn't been a shield up, and if the pilot hadn't wanted to live. And there is no way Vega Obscura could lose like that unless he wanted to."  
  
Tears ran down Sarah's cheeks as she looked away. "Why are you telling me this?!"  
  
"Because," Bit said, taking her hands in his own. "I want you to know the truth about what happened out there." He pressed something into her hands, squeezing them tightly. "Now you will."  
  
"What is this?" she asked, looking down.  
  
"I always keep a hidden camera on me when I battle. Just in case. Finally came in handy. It's all there."  
  
"Bit...I don't...know what to say..."  
  
"Say that if you need anything, you'll call me. Say that you won't keep blaming yourself for this. Say that you'll watch this tape...because Vega wants you to."  
  
"Would want me to," she corrected.  
  
Bit frowned. "WANTS you to," he insisted.  
  
"I...fine. I'll do that. Thank you, Bit."  
  
"Thank him yourself," Bit replied as he turned away, "someday." 


	2. 2

Vega opened his eyes, though it was almost possible to tell. He was surrounded on all sides by darkness.  
  
"Fury?" he whispered.  
  
The Zoid's presence was confirmed as he heard a soft growl behind him.  
  
Vega slowly sat up, waiting for something to happen.  
  
It was then that the stars came.  
  
They suddenly blinked into existence, piercing the darkness with their limited but needed light.  
  
Vega took a deep breath and stood up. He imagined that if he'd ever been fortunate enough to get there, this was what space might like look like.  
  
"Vega Obscura."  
  
The voice was soft and quiet, like a whisper, but not quite as loud.   
  
Vega turned to the left, only slightly surprised to find a young girl standing there. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"No, I'm more of a messenger."   
  
"Then...I'm not dead?"  
  
"It all depends on how you look at it, I suppose. In a way, you're not alive, but in another, you'll never truly die until you choose to."  
  
"Are all the answers this vague?"  
  
"I'm the wrong one to ask. But if you'll come with me, all your questions will be answered."  
  
"Well, can you at least tell me how you knew my name?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I-that is, we-have been watching you for a long time now."  
  
"Why?" Vega asked.  
  
"Because we have always kept close watch over our own."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru wasn't sure what to make of the new recruit. He was young, as most of them were. He didn't say much, and she wondered if that was her fault.  
  
"You're more than you seem, aren't you?"  
  
Hotaru blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"People used to say the same thing about me, so I automatically assume everyone's got some hidden potential. You, though...you're different."  
  
"Di...different?" she repeated, blushing a bit.  
  
"That's right. I don't have to assume with you. I can tell."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I've never met anyone that radiates power like you do."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "I don't know what you mean!"  
  
"Have it your way. What's your name?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"And...wait, you know my name already. Well, this is my Zoid, Berserk Fury."  
  
"What an...interesting name..."  
  
"It's fitting." Vega paused and frowned. "Are there more Zoids where we're going?"  
  
"No, yours is the first."  
  
"Oh. In that case, I feel I should ask, what the heck is THAT?"  
  
Hotaru followed his gaze. "Oh, no..."  
  
"What? Something wrong? What is it?"  
  
Hotaru sighed and hid her face in her hands. "It's my boyfriend."  
  
"You don't sound too happy."  
  
"Well, he's not really my boyfriend. That's what he calls himself."  
  
"And what do you call him?" Vega wondered.  
  
Hotaru sighed. "A bother." Then she smiled. "A very cute bother, but still a big one..."  
  
"And what do you call the thing he's in?"  
  
"That would be a Gundam. I guess you'd consider it a humanoid Zoid, but they're generally known as mobile suits."  
  
"And just so I know, this bother of yours...he the jealous type?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Ah. Then he won't like you riding in my Zoid?"  
  
"No, Vega, I don't think he will. In fact, maybe you'd better let me out."  
  
"I don't think so," Vega said calmly.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"The instant you leave, I become target practice. Dying once was painful enough. Besides, I don't like fighting over misunderstandings." Vega opened the comlink, not surprised at all when an image of Hotaru's bother instantly popped up in front of him. He could see why she liked him. He looked handsome, confident...and at the moment, extremely overprotective of his so-called girlfriend.  
  
"Hi, Duo," Hotaru said quietly, sounding about three feet tall.  
  
Vega didn't say anything, as he didn't feel like being yelled at just then.  
  
Duo's violet eyes never left Vega's face. "You okay, babe?"  
  
"Fine. I was just talking with the newest recruit."  
  
"Huh. You done yet?"  
  
"Not really. He's got a lot of questions..."  
  
Duo looked more than annoyed as his face abruptly vanished.  
  
"He's going to be like that all night, I'm afraid. At least, until I can sit him down and explain you didn't try anything with me."  
  
"Well, you did say he was a bother. It's the sort of thing I'd expect from one." Vega smiled a bit. "Although I can imagine why he might want to bother you."  
  
Hotaru glanced at him. "Vega, please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"I'm sorry. But it has been a while since..."  
  
"Since WHAT?" Hotaru asked, alarm in her voice.  
  
"Since I've seen a girl," Vega continued. "What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
Hotaru looked away, her cheeks flushed. "Nothing. Just...nothing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo frowned as he headed back to base. He didn't like the idea of anyone being so close to his Hotaru.  
  
Well, no one but him, anyway.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't trust her, though. It was that he didn't trust anyone aside from her.  
  
And Hotaru had always been the passive type. People-boys especially-would walk all over her, and she'd never give it a second thought.  
  
Duo, in sharp contrast, couldn't stop thinking about it. He hated the fact that Hotaru was always sent to receive and greet the new recruits, but it couldn't be helped. She was the most gentle and kind-hearted out of them all, aside from the Queen herself. Most of the recruits were fairly shocked at still being somewhat alive, and she had a soothing effect on everyone.  
  
Duo didn't like the thought of anyone being too relaxed around Hotaru. And she'd seemed to prefer talking to the new kid instead of riding with him, like she usually did.  
  
It was not a good sign.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, he contacted the base. "Shinigami coming home. Saturn and new recruit in tow."  
  
"Clearance approved," came the almost instant answer. "Docks 7 and 8 are now awaiting your arrival."  
  
"Perfect," Duo muttered, switching over to autopilot. Sometimes, like now, he realized that Heero Yuy, a.k.a. I-Have-No-Feelings-Man, had it easy. HE didn't have to deal with jealousy. He didn't get jealous. He didn't get anything...and Duo was really starting to envy him... 


	3. 3

Note: I tried to choose only characters that revolve around death or darkness, but you have to make allowances sometimes. Wynn is the "ageless" kid from a little-known (partially because Cartoon Network skipped it in the first run) episode of Cowboy Bebop, called "Sympathy for the Devil." Everyone else should be easily recognized...if you've been following my stories or watching CN & the WB regularly.  
  
  
The base was unlike anything Vega had ever seen before. The walls were basically black...most of the time, anyway. They seemed to swirl into different shades of red and violet every few minutes.  
  
And then there were the people.  
  
Well, "people" was a bad word for it. "Warriors" was a more precise term. Everyone that Vega saw looked as if they'd been born to fight. Everyone, that is, except for Hotaru.  
  
"What is it exactly that you people do here?" he asked.  
  
"Your questions will have to wait a few more moments, Vega," Hotaru replied. "There's someone here who can answer them better than I can."  
  
"It's not Duo, is it?"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "No, of course not. I meant our Queen."  
  
"You have...a queen?"  
  
"Well, she's a queen to me. I guess others would consider her a mother or a goddess. She's different things to different people. It gets confusing after that."  
  
Vega blinked a few times. "Okay. You've lost me, so I'll just be quiet now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo stared down at his plate, then decided he wasn't hungry.  
  
"You gonna eat that or paint a picture?"  
  
Resisting the urge to growl, Duo just shook his head.  
  
His chicken leg was instantly speared by a fork and yanked off his plate.  
  
Yugi watched in awe as Ryoko demolished the chicken leg in one ravenous bite. "Geez, Ryoko-san. Don't you chew?"  
  
Ryoko looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. "Chew?"  
  
Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He pointed at Duo. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Ryoko chuckled. "Woman trouble, kid. New recruit's moving in on his girl."  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when the blade slammed into her plate, slicing it in half. Ryoko fell out of her chair, a few tufts of her hair floating to the floor beside her.  
  
At the other end of the scythe, Duo's eyes were an almost midnight black. Gradually, they faded back to cobalt blue. As if nothing had happened, he yanked the scythe out of the table and walked away, his face blank and pale.  
  
Yugi offered Ryoko a hand. "I guess it's really getting to him."  
  
Ryoko accepted the hand and pulled herself up. "Never thought I'd see the day when Braid Boy turned into Mr. Perfect Solider."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't tease him when he's in one of his moods. You know that."  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Can't be helped. It's so much FUN..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero Yuy was not, nor had he ever been, a mentor.  
  
Yet, Wynn was his protégé in every way that mattered.  
  
They understood each other.  
  
Heero was a soldier.  
  
Wynn was an immortal.  
  
Somehow, it all worked out quite nicely.  
  
Heero taught Wynn everything a soldier would ever need to know, and some things that no one should ever know (like how to pull a man's beating heart out of his chest and crush it before his dying eyes).  
  
Wynn taught Heero every card game that had ever been invented. Not that they were terribly important or anything of that sort. It was just a way to pass the time. And when you were immortal, you REALLY needed a way to do that.  
  
"Well, what do you have, Heero?"  
  
Heero laid down his cards. "Two pairs."  
  
Wynn smiled. "Too bad. I have a flush."  
  
Heero grunted. He hardly ever won, and when he did, it was usually because cheating had become boring for Wynn at the time. He almost expected to lose each game, which was probably why he did so often.  
  
Wynn slipped the deck back into his pocket. "Up for some target practice?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No time. We've got a meeting, remember?"  
  
"Right. The new recruit. I hear he's young."  
  
"Or maybe he only looks it."  
  
Wynn smirked. "Meaning what?"  
  
"Meaning maybe you have some competition."  
  
Wynn scoffed and stood up. "I seriously doubt it. He's probably just a Seeker."  
  
"Duo says he's a Pilot, at least. He's got some kind of mobile suit."  
  
"Then maybe you're the one with competition."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "I have no competition."  
  
"If that's what keeps you sharp, you keep telling yourself that." Wynn looked up as the door slid open. "Oh, Duo. Heard anything about the new recruit?"  
  
For a moment, Duo looked as if he might snarl, then frowned instead. "No," he said stiffly, coming to join them. "And I don't want to hear anything about him."  
  
"What'd he do to you?" Wynn asked.  
  
"To me? Absolutely nothing."  
  
Heero was the first to piece it together. "Firefly-related, then."  
  
"Ah." Wynn patted Duo's arm sympathetically. "Not to worry, Duo. I'm sure Hotaru was only doing her job."  
  
"I'm more concerned with what he might do to her."  
  
"I know you're upset, but now I think you're overreacting. Has Our Lady ever recruited someone that wasn't worth the risk?"  
  
"She would never put Hotaru in unnecessary danger. You know that," Heero added.  
  
Duo sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I know. But why'd it have to be a guy her age?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's just me," Wynn said, "but I'd rather have my girlfriend stolen by a guy instead of a girl."  
  
Duo glared at him.   
  
"Ryoko always seemed to be interested in you," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Don't even go there," Duo growled.  
  
Wynn shook his head. "That's your problem; you're too into the cutesy-innocent girls. You need a demon summoner."  
  
"Space pirate," Heero corrected him.  
  
"WHATEVER she is, you should go out with her," Wynn said.  
  
"Look, guys. Hotaru is MINE. If you like Ryoko so much, YOU go out with her."  
  
"She only wants you," Wynn muttered, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Duo stopped frowning and grinned. "She shot you down?"  
  
"Said I was too young-looking," Wynn admitted. "She said it'd be illegal, even for her."  
  
Duo snickered and burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, at least HE'S feeling better..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega's jaw dropped. "THIS is your queen's throne room?"  
  
They were standing in what looked more like a normal living room. There was even a TV in the corner.  
  
"She doesn't have a throne room. She doesn't need one. And I told you, she's not a queen to everyone."  
  
"So...she isn't rich?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "Only in spirit...or something like that."  
  
Vega stared at her. "Hotaru, you're starting to scare me. I thought you were the one sane person here."  
  
"You'll understand once you meet her, I promise."   
  
Without warning, several other people appeared around them.  
  
Vega wasn't surprised to see the one standing closest to Hotaru was Duo. He noticed they were all wearing black of some sort, and was suddenly glad he was, too.  
  
Hotaru poked his arm, and Vega turned to see a woman sitting on top of the TV. She was holding a fishbowl in her hands and peering at the two fish inside. "Hello, boys," she said cheerfully. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"I've never met her," Vega muttered.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "She's talking to her fish."  
  
Vega frowned. That certainly didn't make him feel better.  
  
The woman put down the fishbowl and walked over to them. She frowned and looked at Duo. "What's wrong?"  
  
Duo looked startled for a moment, then replied, "Nothing."  
  
"You're lying," she said, sounding hurt. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, I see."  
  
At Vega's side, Hotaru stiffened but remained silent.  
  
"Firefly?" the woman called, sounding amused.  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Yes, Majesty?"  
  
"Did Vega offend or upset you in any way?"  
  
"No, Majesty."  
  
"Vega?"  
  
Vega blinked and looked up. "Yes?" He wasn't really sure what to call her.  
  
"You wouldn't do anything like that to our precious Firefly, would you?"  
  
"No," Vega said slowly, starting to wonder if everyone had a nickname but him.  
  
"There, you see?" She smiled at Duo. "All better. So where's that smile I'm so fond of, hmm?"  
  
Amazingly enough, Duo broke into a charming grin.  
  
"There's my boy. Be sure to apologize to Ryoko later." She patted his cheek and moved away from them. "Come with me, please, Vega."  
  
Vega slowly followed her over to a couch in front of the TV.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she asked, turning to look at him.  
  
Absently, Vega took a step back. There was something very familiar about her eyes. "No."  
  
"Do you know what I am?"  
  
Vega continued to stare at her. "Should I?"  
  
"Not necessarily. You'd only know me indirectly, unless, of course, you don't." She paused and smiled at him. "Would you fight for me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"The same reason you did it before: you enjoy battle. Only this time, it would be for a good cause."  
  
"But...I'm dead," Vega pointed out.  
  
"Being dead only keeps you from living. It doesn't keep you from existing. Anyway, everyone here has died at least once."  
  
"What do you mean, at least once?"   
  
"Some people can be reborn, Vega." Her eyes drifted to Hotaru. "Others have to be."  
  
Vega didn't like the way that sounded. "So what would I be fighting?"  
  
"Anything or anyone that decided to mess with the order of things. Literally, beings that try to cheat death."  
  
"So...you want me to kill people."  
  
"No, Vega. I want you to keep them from living forever. There's a huge difference."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Anyone can exist forever, that's easy. In fact, most do. But living forever is something only certain beings are allowed to do. Unfortunately, some humans think they were meant to live forever, and we're here to prove them wrong."  
  
"So are you...were you...human?" Vega asked.  
  
"That's for you to decide, Vega. I am what you think of me. That's all I can say."  
  
"And do I have a choice?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course. Though if you don't join us, I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Where would I go?"  
  
"Wherever your soul was meant to go." The woman sighed. "But don't forget, Vega. I called to you, and you answered. Everyone is brought here for a reason. Not everyone joins us, but those who do have never regretted it." She offered her hand to him. "You have a warrior's spirit inside you. Are you really going to pass up a chance to feed it? You may have achieved great things while you were alive, but the good you could do with us will far outweigh them. Think carefully before you decide."  
  
For some reason, Vega reached for her hand, but she stepped out of his reach.  
  
"Give your answer tomorrow. For now, you should rest and think." The woman turned away. "Firefly?"  
  
"Yes, Majesty?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Show Vega his room, and answer any further questions he has."  
  
Hotaru slipped her hand into Vega's. "Come on," she said, pulling him to the door.  
  
Vega glanced over his shoulder to see the woman embracing Duo. Though he couldn't explain it, he felt a twinge of jealousy, and realized Hotaru was still trying to pull him away.  
  
"You didn't want to leave her, did you?" Hotaru asked later.  
  
"No," Vega admitted. "It was a very strange feeling."  
  
"You'll get used to it. Once your heart learns to accept her for what she is."  
  
"And what is she?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Vega," Hotaru replied. "You have to decide what she is for you. No one can tell you but yourself."  
  
"Are there any straight answers here?" he asked.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Only the one you'll give tomorrow: yes, or no." 


	4. 4

If nothing else, Vega's room was luxurious. There was a bed two sizes too big, a Jacuzzi, a color TV bigger than him, and a laptop. Absently, he wondered if everyone got this kind of treatment.  
  
The 'queen' had seemed anxious to have him join, but she hadn't forced that on him. Though perhaps this was the way she had chosen to lure him in. Maybe she really was rich.  
  
And now that he thought about her, Vega was having trouble forgetting her pale, flawless (save for the fact that it was a ghostly white) skin; wild, bushy black hair; and the way her dark lips formed a half-smile that made his heart stop. He had a feeling he couldn't say no if he wanted to. Besides, it would be worth it just to find out how his skills in battle compared to Duo's. Maybe they'd even get a chance to go at it.  
  
He wondered whom Hotaru would cheer for then.  
  
Carefully, Vega removed a small locket from his breast pocket and opened it. A soft, serene tune filled the air as he stared at the woman's picture, gently tracing her face with his fingers. It was the only item, other than Berserk Fury, that he'd brought with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah did not regret leaving the Backdraft. She felt it was something Vega would've done, eventually. The Count had been a bit upset to see her go, but once she swore not to ever use her talents to construct another Zoid, he calmed down considerably.  
  
He was not, of course, concerned about Vega. The boy was dead, after all. The Count's only concern was whether or not someone else would rise up against the Backdraft. It seemed that he'd forgotten about the Blitz Team, but Sarah was sure they'd give him a reminder soon enough.  
  
And it only confirmed a suspicion Sarah had concealed for a long time now. The Backdraft didn't care about pilots, only the Zoids they piloted. Anything beyond that was expendable.  
  
Like Vega.  
  
The thought brought tears to her eyes, even now. She'd raised and trained him as if he were her own, only to hand him over to an organization that cared about his piloting skills and nothing else. They'd only taken her, as well, because she'd had potential and Vega wouldn't fight without her nearby. Despite how childish he acted at times, Sarah knew that Vega cared for her. He treated her just like any son would his mother: with respect, love, and occasional annoyance.  
  
And he was her son, in every way that mattered now. Only she'd never told him that.  
  
She regretted not holding him more (no matter how he complained), not telling him how much he really meant to her. It was eating her up inside, slowly but gradually.  
  
But Sarah didn't do anything to fix it. There was nothing that could be done. She wanted-no, needed-Vega...but he was gone now.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sarah."  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and her left hand began wrapping around the gun she kept under the pillow. Vega had made plenty of enemies, none of which were sad to see him go.  
  
"Put that away. You won't need it."  
  
She felt the blood run cold in her veins. That voice.  
  
Vega.  
  
He was standing beside the bed, staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. The only emotions she could make out were sadness and a strong sense of longing.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.  
  
"No," Sarah said at last. "Just surprised to see you. Since you're..."  
  
He nodded. "I needed to see you, too."  
  
She found herself holding back tears. "Why?"  
  
"What do you mean, why?" Vega sat down beside her on the bed. "Sarah, I know I never told you this, but-"  
  
"You appreciate me taking care of you."  
  
"Well, yes, but not what I was going to say." He smiled. "I was going to say that I miss you. That I love you. That I don't want you to be unhappy because I'm dead."  
  
Sarah couldn't feel the tears slipping down her cheeks, but once her vision became blurry, she figured it out. Blindly, she tried to reach for him, forgetting that he was dead and little more than a ghost.  
  
Yet, her fingers collided with the black, very solid uniform he'd been wearing when he died. It was the same he'd been buried in, as well. Her eyes forced themselves open, and she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I stole this," he admitted, holding up the locket and showing her the picture inside. "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"I couldn't really do anything, even if I did," she pointed out.  
  
Vega shrugged and slipped it back in his pocket. "Sarah, please don't ever doubt that I adore you. Even death can't stop that." He reached up and gently traced her cheek with his gloved fingers. "I have to go. Don't forget me, okay?"  
  
Sarah threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
Vega smiled and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I'll miss you, too, Mom," he whispered in her ear.  
  
He was gone again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you're back."  
  
Vega opened his eyes to see a boy with strange, spiky hair sitting across from him. He was one of the other people present when the queen had appeared.  
  
"Usually only Seekers can visit the living. You must really love her."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm Yugi. I'm here to give you a reading."  
  
"Reading?" Vega repeated.  
  
"Like palm reading, but more accurate. Don't worry, it's free." Yugi held up the golden pyramid hanging from his neck and closed his eyes.  
  
For a wild moment, Vega thought the tiny eye on the front of the pyramid had opened and was looking right through him. He'd imagined it of course, because when he looked again, it was closed.  
  
"Interesting," Yugi said. "You will find happiness, friendship, and love with an unexpected comrade."  
  
"Unexpected?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Enemies can make great allies, if you know what to do with them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The "throne room" was empty when Vega found his way back to it the next morning. He sat down on the couch to wait, and then noticed that the two fish seemed to be looking directly at him. He tapped his finger against the bowl, frowning a bit when they didn't move at all.   
  
"They don't trust strangers," said a voice in his ear.  
  
Vega nearly jumped off the couch when he realized the queen was right behind him, peering over his shoulder at the fishbowl. He could feel his heart thudding wildly in his chest. After he caught his breath, he realized his heart wasn't a bit calmer, and knew that it was because the queen's pale, soft (at least, he imagined it would be) cheek was very close to his.  
  
The queen reached past him to press a delicate finger to the bowl. Instantly, both fish zipped over to the pale digit, following it closely as she moved it around.  
  
"What's your answer, Vega?" she asked.  
  
Vega blinked, staring at the glossy black fingernail at the end of her finger. "Yes." He could sense her smiling.  
  
"Wonderful. Welcome to the family." She took his finger and pressed it against the bowl. "Look."  
  
Vega watched the fish follow his finger now, but soon his eyes were drawn back to her finger. "You asked me if I knew who you were. Have we met before?"  
  
"Indirectly," she said airily. "You've seen me in your dreams. You heard my voice in your final battle."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
She grinned. "Sure. Why, do you need one? I've got plenty."  
  
Vega couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I was hoping to hear one, actually."  
  
"As I said, I've got plenty. But the one I hear most often would be Death."  
  
"Are you sure?" Vega asked at once.  
  
"I think I know my own name, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well...you're beautiful," he said at last.  
  
"And...you have a problem with that?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"No, of course not! It's just...well..."  
  
"I could be ugly, if you want."  
  
"No, no! It's...um...complicated."  
  
"You expected me to be all big and scary, didn't you?"  
  
Vega blushed. "Uh...sort of."  
  
"Then wake me up at five in the morning. This is how I look the rest of the time."  
  
"Right. So...um...what do I do first?"  
  
"Straight to the point, huh? I like that." She stood up. "First, you'll need your own cabbit."  
  
"My own what?" Vega asked.  
  
She grinned. "Oh, good, you've never seen one before. This'll be fun." The queen tapped the TV once, clapping her hands in glee as the screen brightened. "Great, it's working today!"  
  
Vega gave her an odd look.  
  
"It was on the fritz for a while," she explained with a backward glance at him.  
  
Vega continued to stare at her (partially because she was nice to look at) and kept his mouth shut.  
  
A boy with unkempt brown hair and Prussian blue eyes appeared on the screen, looking as if he'd just woken up.  
  
"Heero! Did I wake you?" the queen asked, sounding apologetic.  
  
The boy's reply was a grunt that Vega suspected was a rather unflattering suggestion.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too, Mr. Grumpy! Listen, Vega needs a cabbit, and don't give me that look, mister."  
  
Despite the queen's command, Heero continued to glare daggers at the screen. Vega suddenly had a vision of Heero savagely kicking the TV until it broke.   
  
"Anyway, Firefly tells me you've been ignoring Damsel again."  
  
At this, Vega was certain he heard Heero swear. The queen either didn't or chose to ignore it.  
  
"You will get up and make yourself at least halfway presentable. You will take Vega to Cabbit Corner. You will feed Damsel breakfast and pet her at least twenty times. Is that clear, Heero?"  
  
For a moment, Vega thought Heero would whip out an unseen gun and blast away. He seemed like the violent, unpredictable type. But Heero only sighed and vanished from the screen.  
  
"Don't worry about him," the queen said, turning to face Vega. "Heero's always moody this early. He works better at night."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," Vega muttered, remembering Hotaru's initial description of Duo.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about that!" The queen leaned down and kissed his nose. "I know it must seem a little strange here, but you'll get used to it. And if anyone's mean to you, you just let me know."  
  
Vega suppressed the urge to blush. "Right...um...what should I call you?"  
  
She shrugged. "The default would be Lady or something like that. Whatever both of us are comfortable with. And if you pick a name I don't like, you'll know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero seemed to be in a slightly better mood when he finally showed up. According to him, cabbits (and Vega had been dying to know) were "hyperactive, high maintenance bunny things" that were ultimately a waste of time. He also said they were assigned to every Pilot, but Vega couldn't figure out why that was, and Heero didn't look as if he wanted to go into detail.  
  
Cabbit Corner turned out to look like a large pet store. Large, glass cases formed the walls, which rose all the way to the high ceiling. There were anywhere from two to five cabbits in each case, and a couple of them seemed to have gotten out, because one jumped over Vega's head every few seconds.  
  
"Just a minute!" a familiar voice called.  
  
Vega was trying to figure out where he'd heard it last when Hotaru's head rose from behind a huge basket of carrots. There was a brown cabbit snoozing atop her dark-haired head, and an off-white one perched on her left shoulder. The amazing thing was that Hotaru didn't seem to know they were there as she slowly walked over, dragging the heavy basket behind her.  
  
Hotaru finally looked up, and her face brightened considerably when she saw them. "Oh, Vega! You're staying? That's great!" She rushed over to give him a big hug.  
  
Vega would've been more comfortable if the cabbit on her head hadn't opened one eye, yowled sleepily, and then dozed off again. As it was, the one on her shoulder decided he was fairly interesting, and hopped onto his shoulder just before Hotaru moved away.  
  
"Heero, Damsel's been asking for you all week," Hotaru said, giving him an irritated look.  
  
Heero stared pointedly at a spot just beyond her head.  
  
Hotaru made an impatient nose and opened a case on her right. Instantly, something brown sprang into Heero's hair, yowling happily and somewhat possessively.  
  
Heero looked as if a rat was crawling on him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that; she's yours, so take care of her." Hotaru turned to Vega and smiled. "You'll be needing one, of course. Any preferences?"  
  
"Are there any that aren't so...happy?" Vega asked hesitantly. The off-white cabbit was licking his cheek.  
  
"You want a sad cabbit?" Hotaru asked, frowning a bit. "I like to think I keep them all happy..."  
  
"Well, no. Just one that...I don't know...no one else would choose."  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment. "There is one...but no one's been able to handle him...or her. It's impossible to tell with this one, really."  
  
"Is that why no one wants it?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head as she led him deeper into Cabbit Corner. "It's not that no one wants it, it just doesn't want anyone. It's got very unique coloring for a cabbit, too. Some people say it's rabid, but I think it just has anger management problems."  
  
Vega paused. "Did it bite you?"  
  
Hotaru glanced back him. "No, not me..." she murmured, trailing off rather suspiciously. She stopped beside a case with only one cabbit in it. Where the other cabbits had been various shades of off-white or brown, this one had a glossy black coat. The jewel set into its forehead was a bright indigo, and its yellow eyes seemed to glare directly at Vega.  
  
"Well, this is it," Hotaru said. "Sometimes I can pick it up, and sometimes it'll bounce around so I can't get to it." She carefully opened the case and tentatively held out her palm.  
  
The cabbit seemed to inspect Hotaru's palm for a long moment before turning its back on her.  
  
"Let me try," Vega said gently, reaching up.  
  
"Be careful," Hotaru warned, looking nervous.  
  
Vega's hand was inches from the cabbit when it suddenly spun around, hissing angrily.  
  
Vega paused, nodded to himself, and then picked up the cabbit by the scruff of its neck.  
  
The cabbit continued to hiss, but it made no move to free itself.  
  
Vega carefully brought the cabbit down to his eye level, staring into its eyes. He saw a crimson collar around its neck with gold writing. "Does that say Oscar?" he asked, squinting.  
  
Hotaru giggled. "No, silly. Oscuro. You know, Spanish for dark? The queen named it."  
  
Vega set the cabbit down on his shoulder.  
  
Oscuro finally stopped hissing, but it didn't look any happier.  
  
"Oh, I think it likes you," Hotaru said, sounding a bit jealous.  
  
"How can you tell?" Vega asked.  
  
"Well, you've still got all your fingers, haven't you?"  
  
Vega looked at Oscuro, who was giving him a disinterested glare. "Yeah. For now."  
  
Without warning, something took shape directly in front of Vega, startling most of the nearby cabbits...except Oscuro, anyway.  
  
Hotaru gasped, clutching at her throat. "Ryoko! I asked you not to do that in here!"  
  
Ryoko gave her an amused grin. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." She turned to Vega. "Let's go, new kid. You've got your first training assignment."  
  
"Training? Nobody said anything about training," Vega replied.  
  
"That's because you didn't say yes until today. We don't tell quitters anything." She paused, and her grin widened a bit. "Nice cabbit."  
  
"Uh...thanks. What's training again?"  
  
Ryoko grabbed his hand, her grin suddenly fading. "You'll see." 


	5. 5

Note: I know this story is a bit confusing. I kinda sorta meant it to be that way, but not really. This part may make no sense at all, but it's got the action a few people requested. If you're unfamiliar with the anime series Pilot Candidate (a.k.a. Candidate for Goddess, b.k.a. Megami Kous-something or other...) currently being shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim (yes, I AM old enough), well...good luck. I've found a few sites dedicated to it, but you almost have to search for Candidate for Goddess or the Japanese name to get anything worthwhile. It's kinda like Gundam, except the main pilot is an immature boy (okay, maybe EXACTLY like Gundam), and his "Gundam" is either called a Goddess or an Ingrid. Coincidentally, there are five Ingrids, which puts me in mind of Gundam Wing...  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Traveling with Ryoko was unlike anything Vega had ever experienced. He was struck by a sense of weightlessness, followed by actual solid objects passing through his body. For the first time since he had died, Vega truly felt like a ghost. That realization was only one of the reasons why he kept his eyes shut.   
  
The other was, quite simply, fear.  
  
Perhaps the only comforting thing was that, for some unexplainable reason, Oscuro remained on his shoulder. The black cabbit's presence was somehow reassuring to Vega, even though he knew it was still scowling at him.  
  
Quite suddenly, Vega felt tiny pinpricks of pain in his neck, and his eyes flew open.  
  
The knowledge that Oscuro had bitten him was unimportant compared to the sight that met his eyes.   
  
Vega had seen and been in countless battles. Seeing one in outer space was still quite an experience. Especially one so hopelessly one-sided.  
  
There were three large, muscular yet graceful purple-black creatures with giant foreheads. They used these to mercilessly headbutt their wounded opponent.  
  
The opponent itself was a white, fragile-looking humanoid mobile suit of some kind. Vega knew at once that it looked that way because it had been outnumbered for some time. Under normal circumstances, he thought it might be much more powerful.  
  
He also knew that Ryoko would stop a safe distance away. At least, that's what he was hoping.  
  
But Ryoko headed straight into the battle, gaining more and more speed. She rocketed straight through one of the purple-black creatures. As she did so, Vega shuddered and felt nauseous. A single word flashed through his mind, over and over again:  
  
VICTIM.  
  
When he regained his senses, Vega was staring one of the VICTIM right in the face. Its eyes were tiny slits of pure hatred, its skin radiating maliciousness. It screeched at him through the glass...  
  
Glass?  
  
Vega started. He was INSIDE the mobile suit, and now the VICTIM were attacking HIM.  
  
Ryoko was nowhere to be found.  
  
Vega was quite certain he couldn't die again. However, he had no desire to find out the hard way. He had a sinking feeling that whatever happened to people that were already dead was extremely painful. Wracking his brain for ideas, he reached out, looking for any sort of controls in the strange, blobby substance that currently surrounded him.  
  
His gloves came in contact with another hand. Vega gave a hesitant tug, and then another boy came floating out of the gooey mess. His skin was very pale and his hair was a ghostly blue-white color. There was a faint pulse in his arm, but it was slowing down. Blood seeped out of small cuts all over his arms and legs, and much of it stained his once white uniform (which looked quite odd to Vega, to say the least).  
  
Vega didn't bother with the boy after that. If he didn't do something, they'd both be dead in a matter of minutes. Maybe seconds, considering how hard the VICTIM were now ramming the mobile suit. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself into the blob, trying to head in the same direction the boy had come from.  
  
Instantly, something attached itself to his brain, and alarms went off around him.  
  
"Unidentified Candidate. Scanning..."  
  
An electric shock shot down Vega's spine, and there was a dull throbbing in his head, seeming to echo off his skull.   
  
"Scan Complete. Systems now at 44% capability. Suggest immediate evasive maneuvers."  
  
Vega carefully opened his eyes. He had a better view of the VICTIM now, something he quickly regretted. One of them was chewing a rather large piece from the mobile suit's left arm. "A missile or two would be great right now," he muttered.  
  
"Missile supply exhausted," said the robotic but decidedly feminine voice in his head.  
  
"Well...other weapons?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sonic Disrupter, Fla-"  
  
"Use that!" Vega cried at once.  
  
There was a terrible sound outside the mobile suit, and the VICTIM wheeled away, screeching in pain.  
  
Vega almost smiled. But before he got the chance...  
  
"Sonic Disrupter failing. Danger. Three VICTIM are approaching. Type C, Unarmed.  
  
The VICTIM were indeed returning, but even faster than before.  
  
Vega swallowed. "Weapons?"  
  
"Flamethrower, Rear Blades, and Sniper Shot."  
  
He started to ask for the Sniper Shot, then cursed. The VICTIM were most likely moving too fast for that, and suit was too damaged to move fast enough for Vega. He suddenly missed Berserk Fury a great deal. "Flamethrower!"  
  
Sparkling blue flames flew from the right arm , driving back the nearest VICTIM. At once, the other two came in low, knocking the aim off. The first charged again, connecting with a very solid headbutt that sent the mobile suit spinning.  
  
Vega smiled mysteriously. "Flamethrower."  
  
The flames shot out again, but as the mobile suit was spinning, a spiral of blue flames was formed, effectively keeping the VICTIM away...for the moment.  
  
Just then, a voice broke through Vega's concentration. "Hey, kid! You in there?! Say something!"  
  
Vega frowned. "Duo?" he asked slowly.  
  
Sure enough, the blazing green eyes of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam came into view a few yards away. "Obscura?! What are you doing in there?!"  
  
"Oh, just getting pummeled. No need to be alarmed or anything..."  
  
"Are you nuts?! Get out of there!"  
  
Vega smirked. "Love to, but I couldn't just leave my guests unattended. What kind of host would I be?"  
  
"Just shut up and don't move!" Duo snapped.  
  
Soon there was another blazing green...that of the Gundam's beam scythe as it neatly sliced a VICTIM in two.  
  
The remaining VICTIM took one look at their fallen comrade and fled into the darkness, screeching all the while.  
  
Vega sighed and leaned back in what passed for a seat. "Thanks, Duo. I owe you...well, more than one. A thousand, I guess."  
  
"A million," Duo said evenly. "You alone in there?"  
  
"No. There's a kid my age. He looked pretty bad, but I didn't have time to focus on him."  
  
"How'd you even get in there, Obscura?"  
  
"It wasn't my choice. Ryoko said she was taking me to training, and next thing I know, those VICTIM were trying to eat me."  
  
"Well, lesson one, kid. Never trust Ryoko."  
  
Vega smirked. "Funny, I thought you'd say I shouldn't trust you."  
  
Duo chuckled. "That's lesson two..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Though he was a little worried about the white mobile suit's (he remembered Duo calling it an Ingrid) pilot, Vega was far too tired to do much but fall asleep. But when he reached his room, he found he couldn't even do that. At least, not by himself.  
  
Hotaru was sitting on his bed, looking worried and absolutely sickly. The moment she spotted him, Vega couldn't seem to pry her arms from around his neck. Not that he tried all that hard.  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Hotaru sobbed, clutching him tightly.  
  
"I'm okay, Hotaru," Vega replied, patting her back awkwardly. "Really. I didn't even get hurt."  
  
"But you could've been killed!" she wailed.  
  
Vega decided not to point out that he (and probably her, too) was dead. She'd been here longer; maybe she knew something he didn't. "But I wasn't. Duo showed up at the last minute and saved me."  
  
Hotaru paused and released him. "He did?" she asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. But I think he was more concerned about the pilot, not me."  
  
"Did he say anything afterwards?"  
  
"Yeah, we insulted each other for a bit, and then he cut the Ingrid in two."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Apparently, that was my training: getting it back here in one-well, two, I mean-pieces. It wasn't official, but Duo swore to me that he'd tell Death about it. I actually believed him, for some reason." Then he noticed the look on Hotaru's face. "Oh, don't yell at him. It was actually kind of challenging. I haven't had a real challenge for a few days now. I was losing my touch."  
  
Some of Hotaru's color returned, but not much of it. "Duo wouldn't lie about the queen, but Vega...aren't you MAD?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nope. I'm too lucky to be somewhat alive to be mad. Funny how that works out."  
  
Hotaru shook her head, then looked at his shoulder. "Oh. Did Oscuro help?"  
  
"Help?" Vega glanced at Oscuro, who was sitting very still with its eyes closed. He got the impression that the cabbit was sleeping. "Well, it bit me to make me open my eyes at first, but that's about it."  
  
Hotaru really looked surprised now. "It didn't DO anything?" she pressed.  
  
"Unless you count the scowling, but it's always like that, I think. Why, what was it supposed to do?"  
  
"Well...help," Hotaru said hesitantly. "Maybe it doesn't like you..."  
  
"Well, no one forced it to stay on my shoulder. It's had plenty of chances to jump off." He poked the cabbit's back experimentally.  
  
Oscuro opened one yellow eye, yowled in annoyance, and went back to sleep.  
  
"Maybe it's sick," Hotaru murmured. "I can check it for you, if you like."  
  
"You mean if it likes," Vega corrected.  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly. "Right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After word of his training incident got out, life changed dramatically for Vega at the base. People he didn't know (and there were quite a few) kept coming over to shake his hand or congratulate him. Others wanted to pet Oscuro and nearly walked away minus a few fingers.   
  
Ryoko hadn't really apologized for the incident, either. In fact, she'd said that Vega should thank her making him so popular. Vega decided that she'd assumed he could handle himself. It wasn't necessarily true, but it got him through the day.  
  
Duo's change in attitude was probably the most welcome, though. While he never actually admitted to liking Vega, it was generally assumed that Vega had proven himself to be a fantastic pilot-Gundam level, even. But instead of seeing Vega as a friend, Duo now saw him as something of a friendly rival. Vega was just glad to be seen as anything other than a villain out to steal Hotaru's heart.  
  
In truth, Vega had never felt anything even remotely close to being romantic when he was with Hotaru. He had never been fond of girls when he was alive, as nearly all of his time was spent in battles. Most of his opponents had been male, anyway, and they never lasted long enough to have much of an effect on him. Sarah was the only female he'd had significant contact with, but she was his permanent mother figure. The only woman Vega really felt attracted to was Death, but he liked to think of it as adamant devotion. Besides, nearly everyone he met was fiercely protective of the queen's name.  
  
Romance itself was a strange concept to Vega. As with most things he didn't understand, he tried to look at it from a battle standpoint. Love was the battle, girls were the enemy, and the object was not to fall prisoner to their sweet smiles and escape with as much as your wits intact as was possible.  
  
But it wasn't like that at all with Hotaru. Although she was delicate, soft-spoken, and kind, Vega had no desire to run from her. It wasn't because he was in love with her, but because he found her terribly interesting. She always radiated that strange power that he never got a chance to see, and he kept searching for clues to her mystery. Aside from that, Hotaru seemed to know everything about death, the afterlife, and rebirth. Vega always had questions for her, which she answered almost automatically. It was helpful, but a bit strange, to say the least.  
  
The only worrisome part of Vega's life now was the injured Ingrid pilot. Though his wounds had healed almost overnight, the boy had yet to regain consciousness, even nearly two months after the encounter. His hair had turned a healthy, spiky brown, putting many people in mind of Heero (though he was definitely not fond of the comparison). Vega visited the Ingrid pilot often, and Hotaru sometimes went with him. Many times they found Yugi sitting with him, and on a few rare occasions, even Ryoko would stand guard by his bed. But knowledgeable as she was on procedures, even Hotaru couldn't explain why.  
  
Vega wasn't sure whether it was sheer boredom or adaptation, but after a few weeks of riding around on his shoulder, Oscuro was much more pleasant to have around. Of course, that only meant it didn't scowl as much. Vega found that if scratched in the right place by the right people, Oscuro would actually purr contentedly. Although the 'right people' was limited to Vega, Hotaru, and Death herself. Aside from that, Death was the only person other than Vega that could pet Oscuro whenever she wanted.   
  
He'd also decided that Oscuro was definitely male. There was no real evidence to support this decision, but it was hard to imagine a girl riding into battle with him. Oscuro never offered an opinion on this, but always responded when Vega said something like, "Let's go, boy."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Much to Vega's surprise, there wasn't a big demand for him on missions. Usually it was Heero or Duo or both that got sent out, and Ryoko was hardly ever around; she seemed to live in battle. Even Hotaru seemed to leave the base more than Vega, which only added to her mystery.   
  
But Vega was not bitter about it in the least. He spent his free time talking to Death, playing with Oscuro, and working on Berserk Fury. The base was loaded with raw materials especially for upgrading mobile suits, and his Ultimate X Zoid was no exception. Within a few short months, the Berserk Fury was hardly recognizable as the runner-up for the Royal Cup.  
  
Vega found that by melting down Gundanium and mixing it with a crimson, glowing liquid only known as Dragonite, he could create the perfect body paint for Berserk Fury. The result was a dark, dark black with even more armor capabilities. He'd also installed a cloaking device that made his Zoid all but invisible in space.  
  
For all its improvements, though, Vega rarely got to test them in true battles. Occasionally, he was assigned one-man missions that proved all too easy, but might've been challenging for a lesser pilot. He'd practically begged Heero to let him install the ZERO system so he could at least practice, but the Gundam pilot had refused. "You've got a ZERO system in your head," he'd replied. "Just because it doesn't make you lose yourself in battle doesn't mean it isn't as effective."  
  
Duo seemed to understand Vega's plight, and sparred with him whenever possible, in and out of their robotic partners. Vega had never been forced to fight with his hands, and it was quite a challenge, especially with Duo's training. He often walked away with rather large bruises, but Duo never apologized for them. "Think of it this way," he'd always say with a cocky grin. "With me, you get bruises. With Heero, it'd be broken limbs, and I don't think you could pop them back into place."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a particularly painful sparring session with Duo (he hadn't been on a mission lately, and it was definitely getting to him), Vega decided to visit the Ingrid pilot. Hotaru had gone on a mission with Heero, so he knew better than to look for her. As usual, Oscuro was his only companion.  
  
The pilot's color had improved greatly, and it was predicted (by Yugi) that he could wake up at any time. However, when the boy sat up as soon as Vega walked in, he thought it was a little too convenient, not to mention downright startling.  
  
"Hey," Vega said cautiously, staying where he was.  
  
"What...where...where are the VICTIM?" the pilot asked anxiously.  
  
"Gone. You were rescued. Barely."  
  
The pilot peered closely at him. "You...you were there...in the Ingrid. How did you...?"  
  
"A lot of luck." Vega paused. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Confused...frightened...alone. I guess that's normal..."  
  
Vega held out his hand and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm...Zero," the pilot said slowly, shaking his hand. "My name is Zero Enna."  
  
"Interesting tattoo you've got there," Vega noted, nodding at the stylized 88 on Zero's arm.  
  
"It's more of an ID number they scan on G.O.A.," Zero replied.   
  
"GOA? What's that?"  
  
"Goddess Operators Academy. Like flight school for Ingrid pilots, only harder than it sounds."  
  
Duo suddenly burst into the room. "Zero! Yugi told me you woke up, but I had to see it for myself."  
  
A light of recognition seemed to come into Zero's eyes. "Duo? What is this place? Where you the one who saved me?"  
  
"This place is everywhere and nowhere," Duo replied with a grin. "As for saving you, I only helped. Vega kept the VICTIM off you until I got there."  
  
"But how?" Zero asked, turning to look at Vega. "You're not a Candidate, are you?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Vega replied. "The computer did most of the work, really."  
  
"Figures," Duo said. "It probably just tapped into your spirit energy."  
  
"Um...okay," Vega muttered.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Well, you get tons more of the stuff, once you become one of us. Didn't anyone tell you that?"  
  
Vega glared at him. "Sorry, I must've missed it. What page was that on in the 'So You're Undead' handbook?"  
  
"What, you think we just use our Gundams on every mission?"  
  
"In a word? YES!"  
  
Duo smacked his forehead. "Man, no wonder I always beat you so bad. If I'd known you weren't even using spirit energy..."  
  
"You would've just beat me up worse."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, actually..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So this class will teach me everything I need to know about spirit energy?" Vega asked as he and Duo walked down the corridor.  
  
Duo nodded. "It may be more difficult for you, since you weren't a physical fighter when you were alive. But once you get the hang of it, it's easy."  
  
"I bet everything's easy for Gundam pilots."  
  
"No way. Everything's easy for me," Duo replied. "The rest can't get by on looks alone."  
  
Vega rolled his eyes. "Just tell me you're not teaching the class."  
  
"No, we've got real experts for that. And before I forget, no hitting on the teacher."  
  
"I'll be a little too busy learning for that. Besides, I don't hit anything that isn't trying to defeat me."  
  
"Well, keep it that way." Duo stopped by a large, steel door. "Here's the class. And don't be a show-off."  
  
"I can't. I don't even think I have any spirit energy."  
  
Duo just smiled and pushed the door open.  
  
Vega walked into a dark room with various computers, gadgets, and bright lights scattered all over the place. From what he could tell, it was more of a lab than anything else. A very large, cluttered lab, but impressive all the same.  
  
Then he spotted a group of people his age sitting on large shipping crates. One of them was wearing a black jumpsuit with 88 sketched in white on the breast.   
  
"Zero?"  
  
The Ingrid pilot looked up and smiled nervously. "Oh, hey, Vega. You're in here, too?"  
  
"Looks like it," Vega answered, sitting next to him. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"I guess the whole being dead thing is getting to me," Zero muttered. "I mean, all my friends are back at G.O.A. The only person I know here is Duo."  
  
"It gets better, once you have a cabbit. Then you'll have someone to talk to. Right, Oscuro?"  
  
Oscuro gave Zero an uninterested glare.  
  
"Well, they're not all as stuck-up as mine," Vega added. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so," Zero sighed, but he didn't sound very confident.  
  
Just then, Vega spotted a very familiar girl near the front of the lab. Her back was turned, but he would've known her anywhere. As she came closer, he called hesitantly, "Hotaru?"  
  
She turned to face him so quickly, a few strands of black hair whipped against her cheek, but it was definitely her. "Vega! What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Apparently, I don't know a thing about spirit energy. Is it hard for you?"  
  
"Well...not exactly," Hotaru said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Hotaru giggled shyly. "Well, I'll show you." With that, she walked to the front of the classroom and said, "Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Hotaru Tomoe, and I'll be your teacher for the day."  
  
Vega nearly fell off his crate in shock.  
  
"Accessing your individual spirit energies may prove difficult for some at first, but you will all eventually learn to do so. Of course, I'll help anyone who requires assistance the best I can." She paused as someone's hand went up. "Yes?"  
  
A boy stood up. "Um...no offense, but...aren't you a little young to be teaching us?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I'm much older than I look. Now, if you're so certain that I don't know what I'm doing, I'll put it like this. Anyone who can do this right now has permission to skip the class today." Hotaru held out her hand, and a long, staff-like weapon with a double-pronged blade on one end appeared in it.  
  
This display was met with complete silence.   
  
"Well, I'm assuming everyone needs help in that area. May I move on, please?"  
  
The boy who had spoken slowly nodded, his face pale.  
  
"Thank you. In order to access your spirit energy, the first step is to think of one thing that makes you feel loved, one that makes you feel safe, and one that makes you feel courageous. Once you have all three in mind, raise your hand and I'll come around to help you."  
  
Vega had his three rather quickly, but Hotaru started on the other side of the lab, so he passed the time by stroking Oscuro.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of green eyes appeared in front of him. "That's a very interesting cabbit you have there."  
  
Vega blinked, only to find a young woman with an alarming amount of red hair peering at Oscuro. "Oh. Thanks."  
  
"May I?" she asked politely.  
  
"Well...be careful. He can be picky about who handles him."  
  
"I think he'll like me just fine." She reached over and scratched Oscuro's chin, cooing softly. "Oh, he's such a cutie!"  
  
Oscuro purred loudly and sprang into the woman's bushy red hair.  
  
Vega gaped. "That's amazing. I've never seen him react to anyone like that except the queen."  
  
"I have a way with them," she replied, pulling a carrot out of her pocket and offering it to Oscuro. "Well, you must be Vega. Hotaru's told me SO much about you."  
  
"Only good things, I hope?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Oh, goodness, yes. I feel like I know you already. It's always 'Vega said this today' or 'Vega did that at lunch' with that girl. Never really stops talking about you...which is weird, considering she never said much at all before you got here." She paused and smirked. "Imagine me, calling someone weird..."  
  
Vega was obviously shocked by that revelation, but tried not to show it, in case Hotaru overhead. "Um...I don't think I know your name, Miss...?"  
  
She waved a hand dismissively. "None of that, now. Just Washu will do. Or Professor, if you must."  
  
"What do you teach?"  
  
"What DON'T I teach?" Washu countered with a smile.  
  
"Er...right. I don't suppose you know anything about spirit energy?"  
  
"Oh, plenty. But I wouldn't want to steal Hotaru's students from her. Especially not YOU. I doubt she'd ever forgive me for that."  
  
Vega was certain that he was blushing now, and risked a glance at Hotaru. She was helping a girl next to Zero now, but Hotaru glanced up and flashed him a bright smile. Vega turned away quickly.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going," Washu said after a moment. She plucked Oscuro off her head and set him on Vega's shoulder. "You're taking good care of him, but make sure you polish his jewel. Makes them feel handsome, you know."  
  
"No, I didn't," Vega replied, shaking her hand. "Thanks, Washu."  
  
"Anytime, dear. Come and visit me in my lab sometime. I'm sure we'd have much to talk about."  
  
Washu didn't walk away so much as she faded from sight. Vega was starting to wonder if she was a ghost of some sort...and then remembered Ryoko had done much the same thing. Now that he thought about it, their hair was quite similar...  
  
Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. "Vega?" Hotaru asked, blinking as she looked at him.  
  
He stared at her, a strange, warm feeling spreading through his body. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you ready?" She sounded puzzled and concerned all at once.  
  
Vega continued to stare, wondering how she'd finished with Zero so quickly. "Huh? Oh, right. Ready." He waited for her to remove her hand...but she didn't.  
  
"I want you to picture the thing that makes you feel loved," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay. It's-"  
  
Hotaru's finger flew to his lips. "No! You can't tell me what it is!"  
  
Vega blinked. "I can't?"  
  
"Shouldn't," she corrected, removing her finger. "Just picture it, but don't tell me."   
  
Vega closed his eyes and allowed Sarah's face to form in his mind.  
  
"Do you have it?" asked a soft voice in his ear.  
  
Vega resisted the urge to tremble. Hotaru had been very close to his ear, and he could feel her warm breath lingering there. He nodded stiffly.  
  
"Good. Now, focus on it. Think of how much it means to you, how it makes you feel inside."  
  
Vega thought of his visit to Sarah, and wondered what she might be doing now. He suddenly had a vision of her shaking hands with Doc Tauros.  
  
"Open your eyes, Vega."  
  
Vega did so and gasped. There was a thin, glowing aura of crimson surrounding his body. It seemed to be originating from his heart. Something occurred to him, and he looked at Hotaru's hand on his shoulder. It was giving off sparkling, violet waves, which turned to a solid black when they met his energy.  
  
Oscuro suddenly yowled sharply, and Vega's aura vanished.  
  
For some reason, Vega felt exhausted, and nearly fell off the crate.  
  
"Vega?" Hotaru placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sleepy," he murmured before pitching forward.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega woke up when something warm and soft brushed his forehead gently. He suspected strongly that it was a hand, and he had a pretty good idea of whom it belonged to. It was another few minutes before he dared to open his eyes.  
  
Hotaru's violet eyes locked onto his brown ones. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better," he said after a moment, confused as to why she was towering over him in that odd manner. The realization that his head was in her lap came seconds later, and it was all he could do to keep from blushing.  
  
"Zero helped me carry you back to your room," Hotaru said, glancing at some point beyond his vision.  
  
There was a quiet snore from close by, and Vega knew that Zero had fallen asleep. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just after midnight," Hotaru replied.  
  
"You stayed with me the whole time?"  
  
Hotaru's cheeks flushed a bit. "I wanted to be sure you were okay. Sometimes the first session can be quite draining."  
  
"So did I fail?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "No, silly. You just got tired. I can cover the other two steps with you later."  
  
"How'd Zero do?"  
  
"Very well. He's got a gift for this, I think."  
  
"So, if you were going to grade us..."  
  
"You'd get an A for effort," Hotaru said firmly.  
  
Vega stared at her for a long moment, taking in the shape of her face.  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked softly, looking confused.  
  
"Hotaru...I was wondering..."  
  
Hotaru suddenly looked very nervous...or perhaps she was excited. "Yes?"  
  
"How'd you learn so much about spirit energy?"  
  
Whatever Hotaru was feeling, it faded instantly, and Vega could see disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"I've...had a lot of practice," she murmured. Then she smiled weakly. "I should go. You need your rest."  
  
Vega pouted. "And here I thought you enjoyed my company."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in alarm. "No, I do! But I-" She caught herself, blushing furiously.  
  
Vega smiled and brought her hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. "I like having you around, too."  
  
Hotaru looked genuinely touched. "But...I really do have to go, Vega," she said, sounding extremely sorry.  
  
Vega sat up enough so she could stand, then caught her hand again as she started to move away. "Hotaru, wait. I need to thank you."  
  
"For what?" she asked, turning back to look at him.  
  
"For everything, really...but mainly, for being my friend." He took a deep breath. "I never had any friends when I was alive. Just rivals, really. You were my first real friend. Ever."  
  
"You say it like I'm not anymore," Hotaru murmured, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, now I'm promoting you to best friend. Unless you decline the position, of course."  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
Vega grinned. "You can't. The pay's better."  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Fine, but I still have to go."  
  
"Yes, you keep telling me that. But we haven't made your promotion official yet."   
  
"You've already got my hand, Vega, and I would like it back eventually."  
  
"I'll return it once I do this." With that, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Hotaru froze, then slipped her arms around his neck. "You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
"Just came up with it a minute ago."  
  
"Vega, you're going to make me late. Honestly, couldn't you have done this when we had more time?"  
  
"I was too busy fainting."  
  
"Very funny. The queen's going to come looking for me soon."  
  
"All right." Vega let her go and smiled. "Oh, almost forgot."  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked warily.  
  
Vega cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Good night."  
  
"Um...was I not supposed to see that?" Zero suddenly asked from the corner.  
  
Vega glanced at him, then turned to see Hotaru hurrying out of the room. He couldn't tell, but he had the distinct impression that she was blushing.  
  
"So," Zero said slowly as he strolled over, sounding like someone who'd just witnessed some excellent blackmail material. "Are you this friendly with all the teachers? I could use a good spot on the grading curve..." 


	6. 6

Note: I know I probably made this story sound action-centered in the summary, though it's more focused on Vega and his relationships with the other pilots. But there will be action from time to time, so don't lose hope just yet.  
  
Summary: Zero stumbles onto one of Hotaru's secrets, and Vega must make a difficult choice.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
It was much earlier in the morning than Zero realized, but he'd figured out a long time ago that he wouldn't be getting any sleep. What he did while everyone else was asleep, though, could hardly pass for that.  
  
It was always one vision after another: vague memories of home and his mother, faint flashes of life aboard G.O.A. (usually involving Kizna glaring at him and twitching her ears in that I-could-just-throttle-you sort of way), and even fainter pictures of some woman, waiting patiently for him, somewhere...  
  
Not to say that Zero didn't sleep at all. He could often be found slumped over on his crate in classes. He was only able to rest during the day, for some reason. Hotaru and Washu were really the only teachers who took pity on Zero and allowed him to sleep. The others made him stand on his head or do push-ups.  
  
At any rate, he'd decided to ask the queen (he refused to call her Death, it was just uncomfortable) about his visions. She'd been very interested the first few times, and talking to her always lifted his spirits.  
  
But as he entered the throne room this morning, Zero's spirits were anything but lifted by what he saw.  
  
Hotaru was kneeling before the queen, not out of respect or fear, but out of pain.  
  
As near as Zero could tell, white lightning bolts were gathering in the queen's palm and then striking Hotaru mercilessly. The girl's mouth was frozen in something of a silent scream, and her eyes were shut tightly.  
  
Everything about the scene told Zero to be absolutely quiet and to get out as fast as he could. But his legs were slow to obey that order.  
  
"Very good, Firefly," he heard the queen say. "That's enough for now."  
  
The lightning bolts vanished, and Hotaru collapsed face-first to the floor, landing in a large, spreading pool of red.  
  
Zero might've been fine, if he hadn't seen the blood. A low, terrified moan left his lips.  
  
The queen looked up slowly. "Hello, Zero," she said calmly. "Something I can do for you?"  
  
"Gu....gu....gotta...go," Zero muttered at last, choking down the bile rising in his throat. He took a step back and collided with the wall, his face frozen in horror.  
  
Duo was then kneeling next to Hotaru, carefully turning her over. "You shouldn't be here, Zero," he stated, not looking up.  
  
Zero's mouth worked. "D-Duo...what..."  
  
Duo's head jerked up. "GO!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Zero blinked, then fled from the throne room, desperately wishing it had been a nightmare and knowing at once that he wasn't even fooling himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's with you today?" Vega asked as they walked to Cabbit Corner later that day. "You're almost as pale as you were in the Ingrid."  
  
Zero shook his head. "I feel sick," he muttered. "It'll pass."  
  
"Well, maybe getting your own cabbit will cheer you up. Hotaru will make sure you get a good one."  
  
Zero's face looked stricken. "Hotaru?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, she's in charge there, I guess. Why?'  
  
"It...nothing," Zero replied after a second. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Vega nodded slightly, wondering why Hotaru's name seemed to bother his friend.  
  
Cabbit Corner was as energetic as ever, and Hotaru was right in the middle of it with a huge basket of carrots.  
  
"It's a little risky at feeding time," she said to Vega as the cabbits bounced all over the place. "I just have to open all the cages and stand back. And don't even let them think you're hoarding carrots on you; you might never make it out." Then she noticed Zero standing a few feet away. "Hello, Zero. Ready for your cabbit?"  
  
Zero shrank away from her. "Yeah. Sure," he mumbled.   
  
Hotaru looked a bit hurt, but gestured to the cabbits. "Well, you can either try to grab one once it's done eating, or just wait until they go back to the cages..."  
  
Zero looked at the basket, which was now completely hidden under the scurrying, quivering brown and off-white mass, and shrugged. "They all kinda look the same to me." Suddenly, he yelled and shook his hand wildly. There was a brown cabbit biting his finger. "Get if off! GET IT OFF!"  
  
"Don't! You'll scare it!" Hotaru cried, trying to reach for the cabbit.  
  
"It's trying to EAT me!" Zero snapped, flinging the cabbit into Hotaru's arms.  
  
"It must've thought you were a carrot," Hotaru said hesitantly, stroking the cabbit's head.  
  
Zero glared at her.  
  
Vega cleared his throat. "Um...is there any particular reason why you two aren't getting along?"  
  
"I was wondering myself," Hotaru murmured.  
  
Zero grabbed Vega's arm and dragged him out of Cabbit Corner, not stopping until they were definitely out of earshot. "Look, Vega. I didn't want to have to tell you this, since you seem to like it here, and you seem to like Hotaru even more-"  
  
"What?!" Vega interrupted, turning red. "I never-!"  
  
Zero cut him off. "Shut up for a second! This is serious! Something's really wrong with this place, and something's really wrong with Hotaru!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zero?"  
  
Zero reluctantly told Vega about everything he'd seen and heard in the throne room that morning.  
  
Vega stared at him for a long moment. "And Hotaru hasn't said anything about it?"  
  
Zero gave him a blank look. "You just saw her in there! It's like none of it never happened!"  
  
"You're sure this wasn't one of your visions?"  
  
"I've never seen anything like THAT in a vision! It was real, I swear it!"  
  
"Zero, you have to admit that this is really hard to grasp..."  
  
"I know, I know, but I also know what I saw." Zero leaned against the wall. "We can't trust that queen. She's...well...I don't know WHAT she is. But anyone who would do that to Hotaru..."  
  
Vega shook his head. "Look, even if it is true, you just saw her. She's fine. Why would anyone believe us?"  
  
"Well...Duo was there. He's a witness...but he'll probably side with that queen."  
  
"Duo's practically obsessed with Hotaru, Zero. I don't think he'd let anyone hurt her."  
  
Zero glared at him. "He did this morning! We can't just let her get away with this! Isn't there anyone we could tell?!"  
  
"I might know someone," Vega said. "But I want to hear what the queen has to say about it first."  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!" Zero cried. "Didn't you hear what I just told you about the lightning bolts?!"  
  
"If she didn't want anyone to know, she would've stopped you, Zero. From what you said, it sounded as if she didn't care who saw. I don't think she'd try to deny it."  
  
"And I'm supposed to let you face her alone?"  
  
"You're going to get a cabbit from Hotaru and act as normal as possible. Follow her around, if it makes you feel better. Just don't mention anything, okay? She might think you're nuts. I know I did..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The queen looked as pleasant as ever when Vega finally worked up the nerve to go see her. He was having a hard time picturing the scene Zero had described, but he'd never seen his friend so upset over anything.  
  
The queen gestured to the armchair across from hers. "Have a seat, Vega. I had a feeling you'd come to me soon."  
  
"Did you?" he asked, sitting.  
  
She nodded. "You want to know about what Vega thinks he saw."  
  
"Thinks he saw?"  
  
She paused. "Looks can be deceiving. What he saw was accurate. What he described to you was not."  
  
Vega frowned. "Were you hurting Hotaru?"  
  
"Define hurting."  
  
Vega's eyes narrowed. "Were you doing anything that would have a negative effect on her?"  
  
"Yes and no," the queen said.  
  
"Are you saying there's a good reason you were hitting her with lightning bolts?!"  
  
"Yes." The queen held up a hand to stop him. "Vega, I know you're upset. You obviously care for Hotaru a great deal, and I admire that. I would like to explain my reasons to you, but I'm afraid I can't. The only one who can tell you everything...is Hotaru, and it has to be her choice."  
  
"Zero said she had no memory of it."  
  
She sighed. "She does. She's denying it because she didn't know Zero was there." The queen shook her head. "Vega, when you confront her, and I know you will, don't assume she's trying to deceive you or keep things from you. This is...very important to Hotaru. Don't force her to choose between you and loyalty to me. Because if you do, I'm afraid you'll just get hurt."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu wasn't used to having visitors in the middle of the night, but from the look on Vega's face, whatever it was couldn't wait.  
  
"I'm worried about Hotaru," he said at once.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I think the queen's hurting her."  
  
Washu's expression remained neutral. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"That's why I came to you, Washu. I...I need you to be honest with me."  
  
"I will be honest with you," Washu said slowly. "As long as I think you need to know the truth."  
  
Vega looked very disappointed, then sighed. "Is the queen hurting Hotaru?"  
  
"No."  
  
His eyes widened. "What? She said she was!"  
  
"Did she actually say that, or did you just assume she meant that?"  
  
Vega paused. "She said yes and no."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Wait. Why do YOU think she's not hurting Hotaru, but with her, it's both?"  
  
Washu closed her eyes. "Vega, you're a Zoid warrior. How does one improve their skills?"  
  
Vega looked confused. "They fight, of course."  
  
"So they eventually get hurt, correct?"  
  
He hesitated. "Most likely..."  
  
"Then would you say that pain and defeat are a part of the training?"  
  
"Yes, but...are you saying the queen was training Hotaru?"  
  
Washu said nothing.  
  
"I can accept that, but...for WHAT?"  
  
"To make her stronger," Washu replied.  
  
"For WHAT?!"  
  
Washu shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear. Only Hotaru can tell you that. And I'm not so sure she will. At least, not yet."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because Hotaru wouldn't want you to worry about her like you are right now. But mainly because it's as much a part of her training as Duo beating you up is a part of yours."  
  
"So why is Duo allowed in her training?"  
  
Washu smiled. "It's not what you think, Vega. Duo and Hotaru are connected, whether they choose to be or not. Soul siblings, you might say, or kindred spirits. It's important for her to have a link back to consciousness. Someone to focus on beyond the pain. The training is very...intense. But it is necessary."  
  
"Why?" Vega whispered.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Vega, but you'd have to ask Hotaru."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
Washu sighed. "I'd have to advise against that. She won't tell you, no matter how much you insist. And you being angry with her will hurt her more than the training ever could. If you care about Hotaru, just leave it alone."  
  
"Washu, I can't leave it alone BECAUSE I care about her!" With that, he stormed out of the lab.  
  
"I know," Washu said quietly. "That's why I can only hope it doesn't take something horrible to open your eyes, Vega Obscura..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Vega had a momentary distraction in the form of Zero's new choice of cabbit. For starters, the cabbit seemed rather energetic, even for a cabbit. Then there was a peculiar streak of pink, starting between its ears and running down to its tail. Vega could tell at once that the color was not natural. He was also fairly certain it was the same cabbit that had mistaken Zero's finger for a carrot.  
  
"Um...Zero?"  
  
Zero glanced up from his breakfast. "Yeah?"  
  
"I see your, um...cabbit is...pink."  
  
"And?"  
  
Considering that Zero looked slightly angry instead of surprised, Vega suspected this wasn't the first time someone had asked about the color. "Well, it's...a unique choice, is all."  
  
"Look, pink inspires me, okay? It...reminds me of home." Zero's cheeks flushed a bit.   
  
"I didn't mean to pry." Vega petted the cabbit's head gently, and was rewarded with a loud purring. Obscuro looked indifferent, as usual. "She's cute."  
  
"Her name is Kizn-I mean, Kiz." Zero looked away. "Did you talk to the queen?"  
  
"Yeah. All I know is she's supposedly training Hotaru for something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I have to ask Hotaru about that."  
  
Zero gave him a skeptical look. "She acts like she doesn't remember."  
  
"Yes, she acts," Vega replied. "But it seems like she's the one with all the answers this time."  
  
"If you say so." Zero lowered his voice. "Just...be careful, Vega. If Hotaru doesn't like your questions, she might whip out that thing we saw in class..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Vega made his way to Hotaru's room, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He was focusing so hard on his thoughts that he almost ran into Duo, who was leaning next to Hotaru's door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vega asked.  
  
"Waiting for you to make a huge mistake, apparently," Duo replied. "You don't know what you're messing with here, Obscura."  
  
Vega glared at him. "Then I guess we're both in denial, huh?"  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "Look, I care about Hotaru. If you do, too, just go back to your room. You'll only make things worse by going in."  
  
"That's your opinion. I'd rather hear Hotaru's."  
  
Duo sighed. "Fine. But let's get one thing straight." He leaned down and looked Vega in the eye. "You hurt my Firefly, you'll regret it."  
  
Vega wasn't the least bit intimidated. "You're Shinigami. Anything you own withers and dies."  
  
"True," Duo said softly. "Very true." He poked a finger into Vega's chest. "You mess up, you're mine." With that, he turned and walked off.  
  
Vega steeled himself and knocked on the door.  
  
A short moment later, the door opened, and Hotaru's face lit up as she saw him. "Vega! What are you doing here?"  
  
He did his best not to smile "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Hotaru didn't seem to notice his lack of expression as she closed the door behind him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hotaru?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
  
She blinked. "Fine, I guess."  
  
"Are you sure?" He came closer and raised a hand to her cheek. "You're always so pale..."  
  
Hotaru's cheeks flushed noticeably. "I was very sickly in my former life," she murmured. "But I'm fine, Vega. You don't have to worry."  
  
"I think I do." He took a deep breath. "Is the queen hurting you, Hotaru?"  
  
"Hurting me?" she repeated, as if in disbelief. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Zero walked in on one of your training sessions. You were lying in a pool of blood."  
  
Hotaru's face became paler. "And you believe him?" she asked quietly.  
  
Vega's expression remained impassive. "I choose to believe that some people wouldn't...or couldn't...lie to me. You're on that list, Hotaru. Should you stay there?"  
  
Hotaru pulled away, as if he'd struck her. "Vega...you don't understand..." she began.  
  
"Then make me understand," he replied, closing the distance between them. "Make me understand why everyone expects me to sit back while my dearest friend is constantly being push to the brink of death."  
  
"Because you have to," she said softly, lowering her head. "Because I have to."  
  
"Have to WHAT?" he pressed, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't tell you that. Not now."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Vega, please...! I can't know when I'll be able to tell you..."  
  
"You're able to tell me right now. But you won't, will you? You choose not to."  
  
"I want to tell you," Hotaru whispered. "I really do. But it's not...I can't..."  
  
"This isn't one of those things I'm willing to put behind me or work past, Hotaru," he said in a warning tone. "Either you tell me right now, or our friendship ends here."  
  
Tears welled up in Hotaru's eyes, and she turned away from him. "Goodbye, Vega." Then she added, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"So am I," Vega muttered before he walked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the second time, life changed very drastically around the base for Vega. Everyone seemed to have something against him now. Total strangers glared at him, seemingly for no reason. It was as if everyone had suddenly become empathic and was attuned only to Hotaru.  
  
Although Hotaru didn't exactly appear to hate Vega. If anything, she was shyer than she'd ever been. She almost never spoke, and all of her appearances outside her room were as brief as possible. Somehow, she managed to avoid getting within twenty feet of Vega at all times. Usually, she was with Duo or Washu, as they seemed to be her confidantes. But when she was alone, Hotaru was visibly depressed and withdrawn.  
  
Vega wasn't sure how to feel about her any longer. He cared for her without question, but the fact that she couldn't (or wouldn't) trust him with a secret that she did trust Duo with bothered him a great deal. It upset him to see her so sad, and he was also angry at himself for making her that way. Still, he reasoned, it was her fault. Hotaru was the one with the crush on him. If she liked him so much, why wouldn't she trust him? He certainly hadn't done anything to prove he might be dishonest.   
  
Zero maintained that he had no opinion on the matter, but eventually admitted that he did miss hanging out with Hotaru. "She laughed at all my jokes," he recalled. "Even the really bad ones."  
  
To keep his mind off Hotaru, Vega busied himself with building his spirit energy. He'd stopped going to Hotaru's class, and so had Zero...but for a different reason. According to Hotaru, he was naturally gifted and didn't need her help. Which turned out to be true: Zero was so advanced that he couldn't teach Vega anything. He did, however, start having sessions with Washu, and encouraged Vega to do the same.  
  
Washu was a strict teacher, but even more so with Vega. She made no secret about the fact that she hated having to split her time between consoling Hotaru and teaching Vega, especially when he was the cause of her depression. All the same, she was an excellent teacher, and Vega learned quickly enough to keep up...just barely, though.   
  
And despite the fact that Vega was steadily becoming a more formidable Pilot, he was haunted. When he wasn't thinking of Hotaru, he was thinking of how he'd failed to stop her from training with the queen. And now that she supposedly didn't care about deceiving anyone, signs of Hotaru's sessions were becoming more and more obvious. Her eyes had gone from a brilliant violet to a cloudy indigo. Vega even once caught a glimpse of a nasty burn on her left hand.  
  
Perhaps the only good thing about this was Duo. Though Vega was still very jealous of him, the Gundam pilot had become completely devoted to Hotaru, though she hardly seemed aware of it...or anything else, for that matter. Duo was always with her, guiding her through the base with a hand on her shoulder. Hotaru had already proven that if left on her own, she would simply wander around aimlessly until someone did something with her. Vega now saw what he once thought of Duo being overprotective as Duo merely being very concerned for someone he considered to be closer than family. He even went as far as to feed Hotaru at meals; she never really ate anymore unless he told her to.   
  
The worse Hotaru became, the more Vega focused on his training. It was the only way to keep himself from breaking down at the sight of her. She was little more than a shadow of her former self now, and Vega often forced himself to look away the instant he felt warm prickling behind his eyes. Sometimes he spent entire days in Washu's lab, sharpening his fighting skills and meditating to increase his power. He even took to sparring with Ryoko, who always beat him, but was finding it harder (not to mention increasingly infuriating) to do so lately.  
  
Oscuro even helped with Vega's training. Washu had explained that most cabbits had varying amounts of spirit energy, but Oscuro had it in excess (which made him even more stuck up). According to her, once a Pilot and a cabbit could synchronize their auras, they would become ten times as effective. But for some reason, Oscuro's aura kept changing, and Vega was forced to try and keep up with him. Although as time went on, Vega realized that Oscuro was willing his aura to change on purpose. Not to be annoying, but because he wanted Vega to improve.  
  
"You both have to want the exact same thing," Washu told him. "Only you've got to want it at the exact same moment, and your cabbit is extremely unstable. You've got to learn to read him at any given second."   
  
Vega didn't exactly catch on, but he did manage to read Oscuro's body language and expressions. Although since most of Oscuro's ideas seemed to be limited to "You're stupid/annoying/boring", "I'm superior/perfect/lethal", and "Fight/Speak/Ignore...NOW!" it wasn't all that hard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega awoke one morning to find Zero shaking him. "What?" he muttered.  
  
"Get dressed!" Zero ordered, sounding very excited about something.  
  
Vega nodded dumbly and reached for his clothes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Early. Who cares? C'mon, hurry! We've got a mission!"  
  
Vega was fully awake then. "Both of us? Together?"  
  
"Yeah! It'll be great, you'll see! ...well, if you get dressed in time."  
  
"I'm not naked," Vega pointed out grumpily, pulling on a shirt.  
  
"I wouldn't be any kind of friend if I let you fight evil in your underwear."  
  
"So you want me to fight evil without any underwear?"  
  
Zero rolled his eyes. "Shut up and hurry already!"  
  
The boys finished dressing and rushed to the throne room (Vega realized that Hotaru wouldn't be able to train today, and felt a bit better) for the briefing. Fortunately, they weren't the last to arrive; they were actually the first. Heero and Wynn slipped in just behind them, taking their usual places near the "throne" (actually the queen's favorite armchair, which looked beat-up and comfortable at the same time), looking almost painfully serious.  
  
Vega knew the only other person present (people appearing out of thin air no longer surprised him or Zero): Yugi, who was reportedly the queen's preferred Seeker on missions. It was his job to identify any and all threats to the goal, and in rare cases (here his added distinction as Summoner helped greatly), to stop them. The latter was generally left up to the Fighters.  
  
The queen suddenly appeared, flanked by Duo and, to Vega's shock, Hotaru.  
  
"Today will be...different," Death said, looking around at them all. "But first, I'll assign the positions." She paused and closed her eyes. "Head Seeker will be..."  
  
Vega automatically looked at Yugi, but the boy was frowning, as if he knew he wouldn't be picked this time. Perhaps it was just his mental abilities warning him in advance.  
  
"...Zero Enna."  
  
Zero's head snapped up, and Vega gaped at him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Zero?" the queen asked, opening her eyes.  
  
Zero shook his head slowly.  
  
"Then can I count on you?"  
  
"Yes," Zero said firmly, though he was trembling with something Vega suspected was excitement.  
  
"Good. Head Fighter, as well as Mission Leader, will be..."  
  
Vega glanced at Heero, and then at Duo, who was squeezing Hotaru's hand gently. The queen usually chose one of them.  
  
"...Vega Obscura."  
  
Vega's heart actually stopped for a brief second before it went into hyperactivity.  
  
Zero let out a whoop of joy and pounded him on the back.  
  
But Vega was not excited or even remotely happy. Being Head Fighter meant he would tell the other Fighters what to do. That he could handle, on a good day. But being Mission Leader meant he told everyone what to do, and was responsible if anything went wrong. At any rate, he'd never been held responsible for another life, especially not Hotaru's...  
  
To his knowledge, Hotaru was the only person that didn't have a classification. She looked more like a Seeker than a Fighter, but had never been addressed as either. It only added to her mystery, but Vega was more concerned about her life (not to mention all the others) being in his hands now. He was almost glad this was only a seven-man mission.  
  
The queen usually announced the mission specifics herself, with occasional assistance from Hotaru, Duo, and Yugi. But today, the floor was given totally to Hotaru, who couldn't have looked less interested in existing, much less speaking publicly, if she'd tried. All the same, she was loyal almost to a fault.  
  
"Our target is an entity known only as the Mourning Rose," she said in a near-silent, dead voice. "There is very little that we know for certain about it. Upon death, it supposedly gains an enormous amount of pink spirit energy and should be immediately recognizable. However, we've only been able to narrow the list to three suspects, all of which are a part of the pirate group known as the Anten Seven of the Hundred and Eight Sons."  
  
Vega wracked his brain for anything he could recall on the Anten Seven. He knew they were generally associated with assassinations, as well as lots and lots of dead people. That alone told him enough.  
  
There was a flicker of movement on the edge of Vega's field of view, and he turned to see a glossy card hovering above Yugi's hand, growing as it spun faster and faster. Soon it was the size of a large door. Yugi nodded to Hotaru, who continued.   
  
"First on the list is Hanmushi. Her energy signatures are nearly always pink, red, or crimson. She is classified solely as a Fighter, Assassin and Mage Classes. Engage with extreme caution."  
  
Yugi's eyes narrowed with some effort, and an image of the beautiful assassin leaped from the card. She did a few turns and smiled behind her fan, blowing a kiss at Zero.  
  
"Next is Hitorega. Initially, his being male discouraged suspicion. However, he is most definitely a shape shifter, though he rarely uses this ability. Also, the Mourning Rose feeds on disaster, grief, and pain, becoming stronger with each feeding. Hitorega's bloody path has been riddled with all three. He is classified as a Fighter; Assassin, Swordsman, and Mage Classes. He may also be a Summoner. Do not engage unless specifically instructed."  
  
A masked man with tattered, brown robes and a long sword emerged from the card.   
  
"Last is Hanmyo. She dresses almost exclusively in pink and white. She is the youngest of the Anten, and the other two may be fiercely protective of her if she is threatened, though it is hardly necessary. She is classified as a Fighter, Pilot Class. She is also alarmingly aware of her surroundings, and has invented her own martial arts style known only as the Bouncing Kanga. Engage with caution."  
  
A young girl slightly shorter than Hotaru flew from the card like a bird. Apparently unaware of anyone else, she began an elaborate dance, bounding and leaping around the room, as if she were born in a tutu. Her motions were fluid and graceful, every movement executed with startling precision and speed.  
  
For some reason, Vega couldn't look away. He'd never seen anything human move like that. But then, Hotaru had never said they were in the first place.   
  
"We have confirmed the presence of all three on Symka 5," Hotaru said. "The rest of the Anten are away, dealing with...other matters. This is the best time to strike."  
  
"What is our mission?" Heero asked bluntly.  
  
Hotaru seemed to appreciate his impatience. "It is in our best interest to secure the Mourning Rose now, before it grows too powerful. If allowed to grow unmonitored, it could be hazardous to millions, living, dead and undead."  
  
"But it only reveals itself upon death," Duo murmured. "So we'd have to kill all three?"  
  
"Not necessarily. The instant we discover the Mourning Rose, the others cease to matter."  
  
"But they won't cease to exist," Vega heard himself saying. "They'll be vengeful."  
  
"They'll be up to you to handle," Duo pointed out with a smirk. "Mission Leader."  
  
"Just do what I tell you," Vega snapped, grinning savagely. "Subordinate."  
  
Duo's smirk vanished.  
  
"Enough," said the queen. "You have your orders. Go to Symka 5 and bring me the Mourning Rose. And don't even THINK about being late for dinner; we're having vegetarian lasagna. And get that look off your face, mister. You'll eat what's put in front of you."  
  
Heero grunted and looked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Berserk Fury and the Ernn Laties stood side by side, each unable to look anymore dissimilar from the other.   
  
Vega thought they were alike in some ways, though. Neither really NEEDED a Pilot, it was just tradition, he supposed, combined with man's need to be forever locked in battle. While Fury represented the ultimate evolution of Zoids, the White Goddess was just that. Even so, they both seemed to radiate sheer power in its purest forms: the thrill of the hunt and an overwhelming thirst for balance and order.  
  
"I've never flown her without my Repairer," Zero said absently. He stroked Kiz's head, looking wistful. "It'll be so...weird. It's like a part of me is missing."  
  
Kiz yowled happily and leaped into his brown, bushy hair.  
  
Zero smiled. "Guess she'll just have to be there in spirit."  
  
"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Vega asked.  
  
"Nope, that's half the fun!"  
  
"You've got a weird definition of fun, Zero."  
  
"After the Victim and Hiead, everything else is simple by comparison."  
  
"Who's Hiead?"  
  
"Don't ask me so I won't have to tell you. Trust me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continued in Chapter 7  
  
Vega's hesitation costs him dearly, Hotaru makes a dangerous decision, and the Anten Seven are reduced by one...but so is Team Vega... 


	7. 7

Notes: People will die. Whether they stay that way (in this story, at least) is totally up to me. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Some Thanks: To Bry, the Fly Mage, who reads almost everything I write, hounds me to write more when it's necessary, and keeps me company online when everyone ELSE I know has the good sense to go to bed. To Elf, True Queen of the Vamps, who reads almost anything I write dealing with her two favorite angels of death, hounds me to write more when it amuses her, and inspires me by portraying said angels FLAWLESSLY in her own fics. To Jaug, Lover of All Things Aisha, who reads anything I write that interests him, hounds me to do more whenever he's bored enough, and never fails to make me snicker. And to Bry again, for constantly renewing my sense of humor. Never mind that only two of them have even read this story yet, it's probably better if they weren't connected to me, anyway. For strictly legal purposes and their own protection, of course...   
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Though Gundams were generally designed for one person, it was not the first time Hotaru had squeezed into one with its Pilot. Duo always enjoyed a chance to tickle her, while Heero's only preferences were that she didn't touch the console or get in his way.  
  
The mission always came first.  
  
That was what Hotaru kept telling herself when Vega had looked at her in the docking bay. He'd been going to each person on the team, making sure they knew what to do. Only a glance was needed to communicate to Heero what was needed of him. He was that good at what he did.  
  
But Vega hadn't approached Hotaru. Instead, his eyes had drifted to Duo, who nodded briefly.  
  
"C'mon, Firefly," Duo had said, his eyes shining with anticipation. "Time to show those Anten amateurs what the Triple Threat can do."  
  
That was merely Duo's nickname for himself, Hotaru, and Deathscythe Hell in battle. However, Hotaru rather thought of it as a more fitting description of herself: Destruction, Death, and Rebirth. Not that she ever told him that, though. But, knowing Duo as she did, he probably already suspected.  
  
Suddenly, Vega's voice interrupted her thoughts. He sounded very different now, more commanding.  
  
"There's a been a change in plan. The rest of the Anten may know we're coming."  
  
Duo cursed softly under his breath, then immediately glanced at Hotaru by way of apology.  
  
"Red Squad will proceed to Symka 5 as planned. Black Squad will stand guard around the planet."  
  
Duo smiled. "Not bad. He's planning ahead."  
  
"He doesn't want me to get hurt," Hotaru murmured. "That's why he put me with you, isn't it?"  
  
"Obscura didn't put you with anyone. He wouldn't know how, since you don't have a class. You might say I volunteered to look after you."  
  
"So what do we have to do?"  
  
"Keep any other pirates off their butts until Yugi secures the Rose. Then we're outta here."  
  
"And Heero?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Like you don't know which job he got."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega swallowed and took a deep breath before adjusting his earpiece. "Snipers, report."  
  
"G1, in position," Heero stated.   
  
"KG, in position," Yugi whispered.  
  
Vega could actually hear a gun cocking before Wynn replied, "E1, in position."  
  
"Good. G1, when you have the shot...take it."  
  
Almost instantly, Heero fired.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hanmyo leaped again, laughing loudly. "Watch me, Hanmushi!"  
  
Hanmushi looked up from her seat on the fountain's edge. "I'm watching, dear."  
  
The little girl turned three somersaults in the air before landing squarely on Hitorega's broad shoulders. "Ta daaa!"  
  
Hanmushi clapped. "That was wonderful! Wasn't it, Hitorega?"  
  
"She didn't land on your shoulders," he complained, wincing behind his mask.  
  
Hanmyo stomped on one of his shoulders. "Are you calling me fat?!" she demanded.  
  
Hitorega grunted. "I'll call you whatever you want if you get off now."  
  
Hanmyo hopped to the ground. "You're no fun, Hitorega."  
  
"Sorry. I'm allergic to sunlight."  
  
"Last week it was happiness," Hanmushi murmured.  
  
"And me the week before," Hanmyo added.  
  
Hitorega backpedaled. "Er...they change. My allergies, I mean..."  
  
"Is that why you wear that bag on your head?" Hanmyo teased. "Because you're constantly breaking out?"  
  
Hitorega snatched off his mask, revealing a face that looked a lot like a male version of Hanmyo's. "Maybe it's because I don't want to annoy everyone by sounding like THIS!"  
  
Hanmushi sputtered behind her fan and looked away, her shoulders shaking with laughter.  
  
"Maybe it's because you don't HAVE a face of your own, and you have to go around stealing everyone else's!" Hanmyo cried.  
  
"About time someone figured it out," he muttered, shoving the mask back on his head.   
  
"Well, don't worry," Hanmyo said, patting his arm. "I'll get you a good plastic surgeon for your birthday...whenever it is..."  
  
Hitorega gave her a withering look. "First, I don't WANT my own face, and second, you KNOW I don't have a birthday!"  
  
"Don't be silly. Everyone's got a birthday," Hanmyo protested. "Even Jukei..."  
  
"Those borne-"  
  
"Born," Hanmushi corrected.  
  
"BORNE," Hitorega repeated, louder and clearly angry at being cut off, "in darkness have no need of such things. I have no age, no face, and no patience for annoying women."  
  
"Then you still have to put up with me, because I won't be one for a while," Hanmyo pointed out with a big grin.  
  
Hitorega's shoulders slumped. "Damn."  
  
Hanmyo began to speak again, probably to tease him some more. Instead, she gasped, and her eyes went wide.  
  
"What is it?" Hitorega asked, already reaching for his sword.  
  
Hanmushi stood up. "We're being watched." Then she noticed the spreading red stain on the little girl's sash. "H-Hanmyo...?"  
  
Hanmyo looked down. "Not again!" she whined before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Who DARES?!" Hitorega shouted, his shoulders shaking with rage.  
  
Hanmushi focused her power and began to chant. "Paguwa sanfa paguwa sanfa...there!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sword hilt caught Vega in the back, knocking him out of the bushes and into plain sight. He scrambled aside just before Hitorega's sword came down where his neck had been seconds before.  
  
"STAND AND FIGHT, MURDERER!"  
  
Any other time, Vega might've been insulted. Hitorega had turned killing people into a profession, after all, while Vega sometimes got dizzy at the sight of his own blood. Anyway, it had been Heero's shot, not his. Although he didn't think it would do much good to explain that to the enraged Anten assassin.  
  
The bushes suddenly went up in crimson flames, no doubt caused by Hanmushi's Tao magic. Seconds later, Heero dove out, squeezing off three shots before turning his dive into a roll. All of them merely bounced off Hanmushi's quickly constructed energy shield.  
  
Vega could almost hear the gears in Heero's mind turning as he assessed the situation. An instant later, he fired again and took off, taking Hanmushi and her undivided attention with him. That left Vega with Hitorega, who hadn't become any easier to deal with.  
  
"DIE!" Hitorega yelled, starting to bring his sword down in a fatal blow.  
  
Then they both noticed the strange pink cloud rising from Hanmyo's body.  
  
"What the--?!" Hitorega began.  
  
"The Mourning Rose," Vega breathed, totally unaware that he was still connected to his teammates.  
  
* * * * *  
  
From his position on the front lines, Yugi's eyes suddenly snapped open, nearly blinding in their violet radiance. In one fluid motion, he drew a card from his deck. "I call upon the Swords of Revealing Light! Imprison and extinguish the clouds of confusion!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was rather like waking up from a very bad dream, but infinitely worse.  
  
In a single moment's time, Hanmyo was made painfully aware of everything going on around her: the Geomancer and its army speeding towards Symka 5, the anticipation of the fighters around the planet, the anxiety of the ones currently on the planet, and the overpowering rage of someone who cared for her more than she had ever suspected.  
  
And why.  
  
But for all these revelations, Hanmyo was still trapped by the three large, shining swords around her. All she could do was sit there and watch the battle in front of her. She was torn about who to root for, though.  
  
She was naturally drawn to the boy, as he was handsome in a clueless 'who, me?' sort of way. He was clearly the underdog, or seemed to be (something she could definitely relate to).  
  
Then there was Hitorega, who now fought with only rage and determination as his weapons. Gone was the skilled, unfeeling Anten assassin. This was a man who sought blood for a blood loss...in more ways than one. She could feel each of his anguished cries echoing off her soul...and making her stronger, for some reason.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega had yet to actually make an offensive move against Hitorega. Indeed, there was no time to even think of one: the Anten assassin's attacks were wild yet timed, unpredictable yet clearly premeditated, glancing blows but powerful enough to make Vega wish they weren't all landing. He could've kicked himself for not having paid more attention to Washu's lesson on spirit defenses. He had little more than a shield, and even that was fading fast.  
  
"Well," Vega thought to himself, "at least Oscuro's out of danger. Leaving him with Fury was definitely a good idea."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This can't be good."  
  
Zero was staring at the oncoming Geomancer and its fleet of ships, trying to imagine them as Victim. He'd been trained to kill monsters, not people.  
  
Ernn Laties seemed to have the same train of thought as her Pilot. She deftly floated to the rear of the line, letting Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero wade into the pirate forces. It was better for Zero's concentration, anyway. He closed his eyes, confident in the knowledge that his Goddess would alert him to any immediate danger. He extended his consciousness to that of the team, absently thanking Erts for his crash course in telepathic conditioning.  
  
He encountered Yugi first, sending signals to his teammates quickly and efficiently: shield percentages, enemy flight patterns, suggested maneuvers. He was rather like the Erts and Reneighd Klein, actually.  
  
Duo, excited and immersed totally in battle, bringing quick death with even the slightest touch.  
  
Heero, silent and very obviously deadly, precise and merciless in his execution.  
  
Hotaru, quiet and almost totally unreadable at times, made human by her loving heart.  
  
Zero's eyes snapped open in something so beyond shock it was scary.  
  
"Get OUT of there, Zero! Leave the Victim to me and Eeva Leena!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rei-san. There's always another chance to fight them."  
  
"Are you feeling well, Rei-sama? You're shaking..."  
  
"Garu...Yu-san," Zero gasped, realizing he was sweating. "Kazuhi-chan..."  
  
This was home now. And he would defend it until he could do so no longer. As he had been trained to do.  
  
In response, Ernn Laties drew her sword and hoisted it high, issuing a challenge to the largest ship.  
  
The Geomancer seemed to pause, and then the red glare of its main shield announced acceptance.  
  
With a nod of agreement, the Ernn Laties charged forward, intent on making its might known in this world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi frowned, and with good reason.  
  
They had secured the Rose, which was good.   
  
Red Squad had been split up and was on the run. Heero was in battle, Vega was fighting for his life, and Wynn wasn't answering at all. That was bad.  
  
And Yugi couldn't actually bring the Rose aboard his own ship until Vega gave the all clear.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Yugi realized as the Mission Leader's vital stats suddenly hit the red. Vega was either dying (again) or too close to it for comfort.  
  
And before Yugi could smother the pain and fear radiating from Vega's side of the connection, Hotaru's normally stable stats flared into overdrive, and then vanished briefly before returning in all their true power. Confusion suddenly flooded in from Duo, as did his voice.  
  
"HEY! Where's Hotaru?! Where'd she GO?!"  
  
Yugi's wise, violet eyes turned toward Symka 5, already knowing the answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega was ashamed of himself more than anything else. He'd never even seen the strike that had broken through his shield and then pierced his chest, mere inches above his heart. But the next thing he knew, Hitorega was standing over him, the bloody sword prepared to fall again.  
  
He thought of Sara, never knowing she'd lost him a second time; never challenging Bit and Liger Zero again; never laughing at Zero's antics; never seeing Hotaru's face light up at the sight of him...but then, he'd ruined that a while ago. And now it was too late for him to fix.  
  
The air between them suddenly twisted into a solid black spiral. Thinking it was one of Hitorega's lethal attacks, Vega looked away, unwilling to watch his end unfolding.  
  
Then someone crashed into him with a muted cry of pain, and they both hit the ground hard.  
  
Vega's eyes drifted open a moment later, recognizing the dark hair, pale skin, and sweet scent on top of him as Hotaru's. That was when he noticed the rapidly spreading crimson stain on the front of her dress.  
  
"The debt," Hitorega said softly, "is paid in full." All the same, he tightened his grip on the sword. "Now, for the interest..." He started forward again.  
  
Hotaru suddenly came to life (ironic as that seemed) and stretched out her hand.  
  
An instant later, Hitorega found himself impaled on the Silence Glaive. There was a low gurgling sound in his throat as he fell to his knees, the double-pronged blade still buried deep in his neck.  
  
Vega took a deep breath, swallowed, and suddenly remembered that he was Mission Leader. "Take the Rose!" he shouted at no one in particular.   
  
At any rate, Hanmyo's spirit, the swords holding it captive, as well as her corpse, promptly vanished.  
  
With that out of the way, Vega's attention flew back to Hotaru, who had gone limp in his arms. He was no doctor, but the fact that she wasn't breathing and was now positively soaked in blood didn't seem like a good thing at all.  
  
Without warning, Heero was by his side, looking somewhat singed around the edges, but ultimately satisfied with whatever had happened with Hanmushi. "We should go."  
  
Vega was about to speak when Yugi's voice sounded in his ear.   
  
"I agree. We can hold off the pirates for now, but with everyone but Wynn damaged, it'll be a lot harder. There's no need to risk losing the Rose, now that we have it. I suggest we retreat."  
  
Vega nodded in silence, his gaze drifting back to Hotaru.  
  
"I'll make sure the way is clear," Heero volunteered, checking his gun and leaping into the bushes again.  
  
Vega carefully cradled Hotaru to his chest and stood up. Pain shot through him at once, and he remembered that he was one of the damaged ones Yugi had spoken of. He all but ignored it and concentrated on carrying Hotaru. She wasn't the least bit heavy, but everything was made difficult when one had a hole in his chest.  
  
So Vega could hardly be blamed for not noticing that Hitorega wasn't dead. Nowhere near it, in fact.   
  
"Don't leave," Hitorega snarled almost good-naturedly. "I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Vega glanced over his shoulder to see the assassin's sword rushing towards his exposed back. Automatically, he pushed away the rising sense of dread and hopelessness in his heart. He couldn't think like that. Hotaru needed him.  
  
Failure was nowhere on his list of options.  
  
Although, for some reason, he found Hitorega's feet terribly interesting. Mainly because the ground was splitting open beneath them.  
  
Hitorega finally noticed as well, but by then, the deafening roar of fury (or maybe Fury) had already filled the park.   
  
Vega wasn't sure how it happened, either. One moment, Hitorega was charging. The next, he was caught within the sharp jaws of the Berserk Fury, being swung around like a screaming doll. By the time he realized that Fury should've been in the Symka docking station two miles away and not bursting from the ground in the middle of the park, the Ultimate X Zoid had vanished, and the assassin was an even bloodier mess...and still, amazingly, alive and determined to kill Vega.  
  
Vega was annoyed now. "Can't you just die?!" he shouted in frustration.  
  
Hitorega's reply was lost in the sound of a gunshot. He paused, then hit the ground face-first...revealing Wynn behind him, holding a smoking (and rather large) gun. Something told Vega it had probably been designed especially to defeat a Tao Master.  
  
"Congratulate yourself, Vega," Wynn said, putting the gun into his suit jacket. "You have managed to impress me."  
  
At that moment, a hovercraft pulled up, and Heero kicked open the door. "In," he barked.  
  
Vega and Wynn got in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo had just sliced his forty-second pirate ship in half (some had finally had the good sense to fly AWAY from the beam scythe) when something within him exploded. Not in a good way, either.  
  
Reacting to a feeling deeper than instinct and beyond emotion, he established a connection with the Berserk Fury, and made the dire mistake of not preparing himself for what he might see.  
  
And at first, he saw nothing but a dark violet cloud, shielding everything in the cockpit from view.  
  
Though it was exceedingly difficult, Duo pushed aside his Gundam training momentarily and looked again, with the eyes of the immortal Shinigami.  
  
Then he saw that it was not a cloud, but spirit energy. While he knew Hotaru's to be very dark at times, it had never been this shade. Duo gradually realized that it was Vega's doing. Somehow, the kid had managed to adapt his energy to fit hers. Not that it was helping all that much. Hotaru was giving off more energy than she was talking in. At any rate, she would never take Vega's energy and risk harming him.   
  
Girls in love were stupid that way. Hotaru especially, Duo decided with a sigh. The Gundam training took hold again, the scene vanished from memory, and Shinigami sent another lost soul to Hell, courtesy of his beam scythe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He would not lose her, Vega told himself over and over. Not like this. Not when she had no idea how much she meant to him.  
  
Hotaru (her body, at least) seemed to be of a different opinion. She was rejecting the energy, for some unknown reason.   
  
Vega had tried everything short of shoving it down her throat, for fear of choking her. And he was even beginning to consider that when he finally heard her voice.  
  
"Don't," Hotaru gasped softly, trying to shift in his arms.  
  
"What?" Vega asked at once, leaning closer so his ear was near her mouth.  
  
"Don't...do that," she whispered, indicating his solid black aura with a flimsy hand. "You can't...help."  
  
"Why not?!" Vega demanded, then lowered his voice. "I won't let you die, Hotaru!"  
  
"Because I won't let you," Hotaru replied, smiling sadly. "Sacrifices don't work that way. Anyway, it's not up to you. My choice..."   
  
"No! You don't get to choose anymore!" he shouted. "Not if it means...losing you...all over again..."  
  
Tears spilled down Hotaru's cheeks as she placed a finger against his lips. "Just promise me one thing, Vega."  
  
"Anything," he said quietly.  
  
"That you'll forget about us-when we weren't speaking-forget why we were upset with each other...and just hold me until this is over. Please?" Her voice sounded even smaller than usual.  
  
Vega merely tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes, and her breathing grew shallow...before it stopped abruptly.  
  
The silence was deafening...and too much.  
  
"Oscuro!" Vega shouted in desperation. "OSCURO!"  
  
The black cabbit appeared on Vega's right shoulder a moment later. He peered down at Hotaru's pale face, then yowled questioningly.  
  
"I...I need your help," Vega stammered, brushing away the spots of wetness on his cheeks. Somehow, he didn't think they would impress the cabbit.  
  
Oscuro stared at him, but not in disinterest. It was more like confusion or blankness now. As if he didn't know how to help Hotaru...or if he KNEW he couldn't help her.  
  
Vega's heart sank. Cabbits couldn't heal. At least, his couldn't.  
  
"We got trouble, Vega," Zero's voice cut in over the com unit. "BIG trouble."  
  
Vega risked a glance.  
  
The Geomancer loomed forebodingly on his screen, even as more and more pirate ships poured out of it.  
  
"They're like roaches!" Duo swore. "They just keep coming!"  
  
"Too bad I wore my good shoes today," Wynn murmured dryly.  
  
"Vega," Yugi said quietly. "We can't continue this way. None of the others are seriously hurt, but...if she doesn't receive medical attention from Washu immediately, Hotaru...may die."  
  
"They won't let us leave," Heero noted. "We'll have to go through them."  
  
"Do you have ANY idea what kind of power that would take?!" Wynn cried.  
  
Vega made a decision, and turned off his com unit. He took a deep breath. "Oscuro?"  
  
The cabbit looked up at him.  
  
"I've never asked you to do anything. I've never intentionally made you unhappy. I'm saying all this because I need a favor."  
  
Oscuro did not respond.  
  
"Hotaru means...everything to me. I don't know if she means anything to you, other than someone who occasionally feeds and pets you...but I don't care. I refuse to let her die like this. And if she goes, we're going with her. Unless you know something about being a Pilot that I don't."  
  
Oscuro considered that, then leaped onto the console...and sank through the metal like a ghost.  
  
Abruptly, a black crystal appeared in front of Vega, followed by two more, one on either side of him.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Vega asked after a moment.  
  
Oscuro's face peered at him from the center crystal. The normally indigo jewel on his head had turned blood red, and the cabbit had never looked more severe. Still, he nodded briefly.  
  
Vega sighed in what might've been relief. "So. Any ideas on how we got out of here?"  
  
To his immense surprised, Oscuro actually smiled...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even under the most bizarre battle situations, Heero was famous for not allowing his focus to waiver the slightest bit from the enemy. He was the Perfect Soldier. Perfection didn't waiver.  
  
And then, along came Vega Obscura with his weird aura, unusually strong spirit energy, and amazing mobile suit. It was almost painful not to watch him sometimes, just to see what he would do...and the poor fool he would do it to.  
  
And despite being only a few yards away from the Geomancer, Heero actually turned away when he felt Vega's energy flare out of control...at least, what would've been out of control for a lesser Pilot.  
  
He was even surprised to find that his sensors were indicating the Berserk Fury was no longer the Berserk Fury. And Heero did recognize the large, black spikes jutting out from what now passed for Fury's back.  
  
It seemed that he'd left Vega's sour, extraordinary cabbit off the list.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We have to do this, partner. We can't let Hotaru die!"  
  
Though the words were not directed to him, Zero nodded. "Don't worry, Vega. Nobody's gonna die if I have anything to say about it."  
  
An alarm went off, and Zero snapped his head to see the Geomancer bearing down on the Berserk Fury. They'd probably seen that his energy was off the scale, and were trying to stop him before he got too dangerous.  
  
"Not on my watch, pirate scum." He closed his eyes and hailed Ernn Laties through their link. "Vega can take the shot on his own. But maybe we'd better line it up for him..."   
  
Suddenly, the Geomancer froze, as if stopped by an unseen force.  
  
Zero turned his attention back to his friend, unaware that his normally brown hair was pale blue and swimming around his head.  
  
"For Sara...Bit and Liger Zero...and you, too, Hotaru...Fury will not fall this day! KING BEAM!!!"  
  
For a moment, there was nothing but stillness, save for the echo of Vega's battle cry. Then an impossibly dark beam of power flew from the transformed Fury's gaping maw, racing across space like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Zero let out the breath he'd been holding in. "COOL!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo had just agreed to rush the Geomancer with Heero when it exploded.  
  
Well, that was a bad term for it. There WAS an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was a gigantic, glowing hole where the ship's bridge had been.  
  
"Anybody wanna tell me what just happened?" Wynn asked, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Who cares?" Duo replied. "As far as I'm concerned, that hole is an exit sign!"  
  
"Vega must've had the same idea," Yugi agreed. "He's nearly halfway back to base..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo stared at the image of Yugi's smiling face in disbelief. "How?!"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Yugi confessed. "But I sense what I sense. Zero can second me, if you like."  
  
Just then, a white streak flew by.  
  
"Don't bother calling him back," Duo muttered, shaking his head as his thrusters kicked in. "I'll get the story later."  
  
Yugi smiled again. "As you wish."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu was waiting patiently when Vega leaped from the Zoid that only looked a little like the one that had left a few hours ago.   
  
"Washu!" Vega cried, running as fast as he dared while carrying Hotaru in his arms. "You've got to--!"  
  
"I know," Washu said simply, lifting Hotaru's thin frame from his arms. "Don't worry, Vega. She'll be fine."  
  
"But...but you haven't even LOOKED at her!" Vega protested. "Her heart has STOPPED, and it--!"  
  
"Vega. I have been Hotaru's best and only physician for the better part of ten centuries. I think I know my patient."  
  
Vega's jaw dropped, which was exactly what Washu had planned for.  
  
"Thank you for getting her back here so quickly. And good work out there. You and Oscuro are quite the team. Although you could work on those shields a bit." With that, Washu and Hotaru faded from sight.  
  
Vega emerged from his daze only when Oscuro dropped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Can't you see I'm...injured...?" Vega stared at the former hole in his chest, somewhat surprised to see that there was no hole in his chest. "Oscuro...did you...?"  
  
Oscuro snorted, as if he'd been insulted.  
  
Vega touched the spot, and vaguely recalled Hotaru's hand resting there when he'd held her. "Something very weird is going on here..."  
  
Oscuro hopped onto his head and yowled in a commanding sort of way.  
  
"How you can think of food at a time like this is beyond me. But you've definitely earned it." Vega reached up to scratch behind Oscuro's ears. "Good job, boy."  
  
Oscuro purred for a second, and almost forgot to snap at Vega's skilled fingers before the sensation got too nice. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next Time: Hotaru reveals her secret, Vega makes a promise, Yugi explains it all, and Zero says goodbye. 


	8. 8

Notes: I'm taking artistic license with Hanmyo's "origin", so probably everything you read is false. But it COULD'VE happened. Write a fic if it makes you feel better. Or maybe I will... ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Hanmyo decided that she liked the boy with the strange hair and the violet eyes. He seemed like the kind of person people were drawn to, a friend you could tell anything and everything to.  
  
He'd apologized over and over for having to shackle her hands and feet, saying that her spirit energy hadn't stabilized yet and that made her dangerous-to others and herself. But he'd agreed to stay and explain things to her. He'd told her about her powers, why she was needed there, and why she couldn't control how she felt.  
  
"Your powers thrive on negative emotions, Hanmyo. Normally, you'd just draw strength from enemies and their fear and hatred of you. But as an Anten assassin, you've been exposed to countless victims with such feelings. It's incredibly lucky that we were even able to restrain you."  
  
"And...what about myself?" Hanmyo asked quietly. "Can I feed off my own negative emotions?"  
  
Yugi looked puzzled. "I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
"It's just...right after I died...it was like my eyes were opened. I saw things so clearly, for the very first time. And...and it scared me."  
  
"Scared you?"  
  
She nodded. "Hitorega...I always just thought he didn't really have a heart, that he only respected me because I could destroy. I didn't know that he loved me and was proud of me, because...because I was...his daughter..."  
  
"He never told you?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
Hanmyo shook her head. "I always thought my parents had abandoned me. But now that I've had time to think about it, I know exactly who they are. There's only one woman that could be my mother, but she hates Hitorega...with a passion. So either he did something to hurt her after I was born, or...or..."  
  
"Your conception wasn't a mutual decision?" Yugi reached over and squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
Hanmyo nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I could understand why she wouldn't want me. I mean, she had a reputation. It wouldn't look right if an assassin had a family. They'd be too vulnerable. But what I can't understand is why he felt the need to force her to have me. Because of what he's done, my mother will never be able to look at me without remembering how much he hurt her...and she'll probably hate me even more because I'm all the family she has left..."  
  
"You truly are the Mourning Rose, Hanmyo. But take comfort in the fact that you are like you mother in one respect. You will never again be too weak, powerless to stop those that would harm you. From now on, you control your fate, walk your own path, design your own personal destiny. That much you should be happy about."  
  
"I guess," Hanmyo said, smiling through her tears. "So. Who do I have to thank for all this new-found freedom and awareness?"  
  
Yugi smiled warmly. "His name," he said, "is Vega Obscura, the Dark Prince, and future King of the Dead. Quite a nice boy, actually, but a bit tied up at the moment."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wakey-wakey, my little one. There's someone here to see you."  
  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, not surprised to see Washu leaning over her. "Did it work? Is Vega safe?"  
  
Washu chuckled. "Well, if you consider snoring all over my patient safe, then yes, I suppose he is."  
  
Hotaru then noticed a very familiar head of long, dark hair resting on her right arm.  
  
"I booted him out so I could take care of you, and the instant I was done, he was all over me, demanding to know if you were really okay." She snorted. "As if I, the universe's greatest genius scientist, couldn't overcome a silly little thing like death. REALLY, the nerve of some doubters..."  
  
"I think I had something to do with it, too," Hotaru reminded her with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, well, HE doesn't know that, does he?" Washu asked.  
  
"No," Hotaru replied softly. "But he will."  
  
"Guess that's my cue." Washu faded from sight.  
  
Hotaru reached over and ran her fingers through Vega's hair. "Hey, you. I'd like my arm back."  
  
Vega's eyes snapped open at once, and from the way he jumped up, Hotaru thought he might grab her and never let go. Instead, Vega looked as if he was purposely holding himself back. It seemed to be quite a task, too.  
  
"Hotaru," he said quietly after a few seconds. "You're...okay?"  
  
"I am. And you?"  
  
"Very, very relieved." He sighed. "I...I don't think I've ever been that scared before." His eyes narrowed. "WHY did you do that?!"  
  
Hotaru looked surprised. "What?"  
  
"Jump between me and Hitorega! You...well, obviously you're okay, but still...you really could've been hurt! Or WORSE!"  
  
"Is that concern in your voice, Vega?" she teased.  
  
"What I feel for you," Vega said evenly, his heart in his words, "is so far beyond concern that it frightens me. And I know I've been a jerk lately, but that's no excuse to go throwing your life away for me when-"  
  
"It was a calculated risk," Hotaru interrupted quietly, looking away.   
  
Vega paused. "That implies that you not only knew the limits Hitorega's power, but that your own were even greater. Is that accurate so far?"  
  
Hotaru swallowed noisily. "Yes."  
  
"Which also implies that you weren't in any real danger."  
  
"Oh, no. I was very much in danger," Hotaru corrected. "I actually died. But that's what happens when I take mortal wounds in my lesser form."  
  
"So...you're dead. Again." Vega seemed to be taking this fairly well.  
  
"No. I'm alive. Just...mortal. Powerless. Vulnerable. Like I was when Hitorega-"  
  
"I was there," Vega said quickly.   
  
"Yes, you were," Hotaru agreed. "Vega...if you're ready to stop guessing, I'd like to tell you...my secret. What I wouldn't tell you before."  
  
"May I assume that afterwards, we can go back to being best friends?"  
  
"Yes. That is, if you still want to after you hear this."  
  
Vega steeled himself. "Okay. Let's hear it."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "The queen has been training me...because I'm the only one left who can do what she does. It's why you can't detect all of my power, or what it can do, and I know you've been trying. The thing is, most people are just meant to be born, live, and then die. Certain ones do all that more than once. I've done it...always. And I will do it endlessly. Because the cycle never ends with me. I'm meant to take the queen's place when she can't do this anymore." Hotaru took a deep breath. "I'm Death. Or I will be, once her term is up. There will be no others after me. That's why it's so important that I be ready when the time comes."  
  
Vega blinked. "Wow. Didn't see that coming."  
  
"Well, all of it's true. Can you see now why I couldn't tell you?"  
  
"I guess so. And I wondered how you'd explain dying in my arms..."  
  
"I was trying to save you. I didn't WANT to die on you. Literally, anyway."  
  
"So...the missing hole in my chest. That was you?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Yes. That's...a gift outside of the whole Death thing. Something I'd have even if I wasn't the next queen."  
  
"I'm glad you told me all this, really." Vega frowned. "But that still doesn't tell me WHY you took the hit for me."  
  
"Vega Obscura. Do you mean to stand there and tell me I gave up a life for you and you don't even have the faintest idea WHY?" Hotaru pouted. "I could HIT you. In fact, I think I will. Once I'm feeling stronger, anyway."  
  
"So it's true, then. What Washu said."   
  
Hotaru's eyes widened.   
  
"Um...I mean what she IMPLIED. Unknowingly, most likely..."  
  
"Washu doesn't do ANYTHING unknowingly, Vega."  
  
"But...is it true?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Yes, it is. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way, because it won't change anything."   
  
"That's...good, then," Vega replied. "Because as much as I care about you, Hotaru, as much as I...love...you, I'm not..."  
  
"In love with me?"  
  
"Yes. Uh, I mean, no. Well..."  
  
"I know what you mean," Hotaru added helpfully, and a bit sadly.  
  
"Oh." Vega felt the need to say something. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. The heart wants what it wants. Not your fault."  
  
"And you...still want to be friends? Won't that be hard for you?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "You saw what I was like away from you. THAT was hard."   
  
Vega winced. "Sorry. I didn't like it, either."  
  
"Good. Because I don't plan on letting it happen again. I'm going to be around so much that you'll be sick of me."  
  
Vega grinned and raised her hand to his lips. "Not possible."  
  
Hotaru blushed-and then shrieked as something black and furry landed on her head.  
  
"It's just Oscuro," Vega said quickly. "I couldn't have saved you without his help."  
  
"Really?" Hotaru lifted the cabbit off her head and held him up to her face. "Were you worried about me, Oscuro?"  
  
Oscuro snorted and looked away.  
  
"Deny it all you want, stubborn thing. I know you love me." Hotaru gently kissed Oscuro's forehead.  
  
"Hey, I helped, too!" Vega pointed out.  
  
Hotaru giggled. "You already used up your kiss."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zero stared up at the Ernn Laties, not moving an inch.   
  
Presently, a feathery soft touch caressed his cheek. "You've done well here, Rei. But you must come home. Come back to us. Come back...to me...Rei..."  
  
"Zero?"  
  
Zero spun around, coming face to face with Washu.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"I...I just..."  
  
"Need to go home?" Washu guessed.  
  
"I...yes, but..."  
  
"You'll be missed," Washu said. "But this is just a stepping stone for you. You're needed back home, aren't you? You've still got things to do there...people to love and fight for. It'd be wrong to stay."  
  
"How do you DO that?!" Zero asked.  
  
Washu grinned. "I know what I need to know, Zero Enna. That's always been more than enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The queen gave Duo and Heero curious looks. "I think," she said at last, "that Vega will become very important to this team once I'm gone."  
  
"How important?" Duo asked.  
  
"That," Death replied with a smile, "will be up to our little Firefly. She's a big girl now, Duo, and smarter than you may think."  
  
"She can't go risking her life for every cute boy she likes!"  
  
"But was it really a risk?" the queen asked, her eyes sparkling. "Do you really think Hitorega could've destroyed a force so ancient, so powerful, so cunning that it has yet to be stopped for good? With each life she loses, Hotaru grows stronger. She is weak now, but once her powers return, you'll be ready to kneel before her. And one day, perhaps soon, you will..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi raised his glass. "Long live the King."  
  
Vega reddened slightly. "You don't have to keep calling me that."  
  
"Where I come from, when a man did something worthwhile, he was respected for it. Even more so if the man was one of importance."  
  
"I'm not important," Vega said, staring into his glass. "I'm just a kid that loves to fight."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Duo said almost the exact same thing when the queen first approached him."  
  
"And you think I'm meant to be like him?"  
  
"I think you're meant to stand beside him and Heero when Hotaru ascends. But what do I know? I'm just a simple fortune teller..."  
  
"No mere fortune teller could've captured the Rose, Yugi."  
  
"She has a name you know. A rather pretty one, I'd say."  
  
Vega nodded. "It's just...it's hard to think of her as human. When you showed me that hologram, I almost thought she was a bird or something. The way she moved was...amazing."  
  
Yugi smiled. "I have some gifts for you. I was going through my deck today, and realized that I had two extra magic cards." He held out the cards.  
  
Vega hesitantly took them. "Spirit Self? Royal Rage?"  
  
"Spirit Self allows your spirit energy to take the form it's most comfortable with. That's where the Berserk Fury in the park came from. Royal Rage is only accessible to those of royalty. It's gotten me out of several jams, but I don't need to tell you about that."  
  
Vega stared at the cards. "Thanks, Yugi. I don't think I've ever really gotten a gift before."  
  
"What need do you have of gifts, Vega? Your own are quite considerable enough without help."  
  
Just then, the door opened.  
  
Vega looked up. "Zero. What is it?"  
  
Zero smiled, but it seemed to be forced. "Good news and bad news, partner. The good news is, they say you're the next big thing around here now."  
  
Vega stood up. "And the bad?"  
  
Zero's smile faltered. "I won't be here to see it. I'm going home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hanmyo could not recall ever being more nervous. Yugi had told her she was to be the new partner of the future King of the Dead. She was wondering if the number of lives she'd snuffed out at Hazanko's command had anything to do with it.   
  
But Yugi had made Vega sound like a great warrior, a king among kings.   
  
She was not expecting a boy.  
  
But as the door slid open, that was exactly what she found herself with.  
  
Vega started into the room, not having seen her. It was, after all, his room, and he didn't expect anyone to be there. Then he noticed her sitting on the bed and stopped.  
  
Hanmyo stood up. "They tell me...I'm to be your new partner. Because Zero's leaving."  
  
Vega said nothing, and his face revealed no emotion at all.  
  
"I...I know I can't replace him. But I'll do my best to make sure you never lose another partner. You won't have to worry about me; I'll take care of myself."  
  
"Do you like to dance?" Vega asked abruptly.  
  
Hanmyo blinked. "Yes..."  
  
Vega stepped to the side. "Go ahead. Dance."  
  
Hanmyo's cheeks flushed slightly. "For...you?"  
  
He shrugged. "More for yourself than anyone else."  
  
Hanmyo stepped forward and closed her eyes. Soon, she began to hear the music, music only she could hear, because it was hers. She gradually began to move, only swaying slightly at first, and then, without warning, she leaped.  
  
There was simply no other word for it, Vega decided as she cleared his head-and kept going up.  
  
She was like a thing possessed, but a thing of light, beauty, and grace. Faster and faster she went, until she was little more than a pink blur at times.   
  
Hanmyo found herself smiling, and soon she was laughing out loud, just because she'd found herself-in the dance-again. She twirled and took a final leap, spinning like a top as she closed her eyes and stretched out to land.  
  
Seconds later, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt the impact of a thin but athletic frame bouncing off her front. Slowly, she opened her eyes, finding her face inches away from Vega's. He looked for all the world as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said at last, his tone conveying awe.  
  
"Is that a pick-up line?" she asked, sounding amused.  
  
"No," he replied firmly, reaching up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "That's a fact."  
  
Hanmyo pressed his hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. "Promise me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'll never have to feel totally alone again."  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
Hanmyo shivered in anticipation when Vega finally spoke.  
  
"I promise...that I'll never leave you, my Mourning Rose."  
  
It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Vega to lean forward and cover her lips with his own. Even when her arms slid around his neck, he never doubted for a moment that it was meant to be.   
  
When he finally pulled away, there was no after-image of Hotaru's face fading to reveal Hanmyo's.  
  
There was only Hanmyo.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Fate," Vega said simply before she silenced him in her own way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next Time: Zero goes home, Vega witnesses Hotaru's true form, and Hanmyo is attacked by that true form. 


	9. 9

Chapter 9   
  
  
Zero refused to be the victim (although he said the word with much more force) of a collective, teary goodbye. Instead, he merely accepted well-wishers into his room one at a time. Anyone caught trying to get misty on him was promptly glared at until they stopped.   
  
Vega had merely shaken his hand and promised to look after Hotaru. Oscuro even allowed Zero to pet him...but only for a moment.  
  
Hotaru had been fine until he hugged her, and then she'd lost it and burst into tears. She was the only one allowed to sob on him, though. Considering she was losing Zero for good-and in a more important way, Vega-it only seemed fair to make an exception for her.  
  
Hanmyo had even come at the last minute. She promised to be there for Vega when he needed her, and bowed so many times that Zero thought she might fall over. Finally, Zero grabbed her shoulders and simply told her as long as she could make Vega smile, the world wouldn't explode. She didn't quite understand that, but they both laughed, anyway. He also gave Kiz to her, assuming no one else would really appreciate the pink streak  
  
Duo came by to wish him luck, and then Washu arrived to collect him for the rather long trip back home.  
  
Just as Zero was about to climb into his Ingrid, the queen appeared.  
  
"You have memories of a place few other humans know, Zero. Because you've served me well, and as a favor to Vega, I'll allow you to keep them. They'll only show up in those visions of yours, but maybe they'll be more useful to you later on."  
  
Zero had a sudden flash of inspiration. "I...won't see you again, will I?"  
  
"Doubtful," Death replied. "I think I'll be taking that long walk before you will. But if anything happens, don't worry. Hotaru will look after you. In the meantime, take care of yourself and those other Pilots, will you?"  
  
Zero nodded and kissed her hand. "Goodbye, my queen."  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" The queen leaned down and pointed at her cheek.  
  
Blushing, Zero kissed her there, too.  
  
"That's better." She gave him an affectionate peck on the forehead. "Good luck, Zero Enna. Now hurry back to that Repairer of yours. I think she's missed you most of all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega was awakened early the next morning by Duo shaking him.  
  
"Get up, Obscura. This is important."  
  
"It better be," Vega grunted, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Well, fine. If you don't want to be there when Hotaru specifically sent me after you..."  
  
Vega leaped from the bed. "Why didn't you say so?!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Because it's more fun to see your eyes double in size, that's why. C'mon, slowpoke."  
  
Vega dressed quickly and found Duo waiting outside with Hanmyo.  
  
"So where are we going, anyway?" Hanmyo asked, slipping her hand into Vega's.  
  
"Hotaru's powers are going to be restored. Well, they'll restore themselves, I mean. Afterwards, she can go on sacrificing herself for others whenever she feels like it."  
  
Vega winced. "Please don't remind me."  
  
When they reached the throne room, Hotaru was hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" Vega asked.  
  
"Washu says it is," Duo replied, looking exasperated, "so of course everyone goes along with it."  
  
"I HEARD that," Washu said, suddenly appearing to swat the back of his head. "It may look funny, but it aids the power flow. It should be less painful."  
  
"There's pain involved?" Hanmyo asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh, almost always. Can't be helped, really. The powers of Saturn aren't known for being gentle."  
  
"Can't she switch planets or something?" Vega asked.  
  
Washu laughed. "That would almost certainly involve dying again and even more pain, Vega. Not to mention it'd be very hard for Hotaru to adjust to. Now, stand back. You don't want to get hit by anything."  
  
The words were barely out of Washu's mouth when something large, violet, and loud went zooming over their heads and crashing into Hotaru.  
  
Vega was thrown off his feet by the impact, and Hanmyo was lucky enough to land on top of him. When they looked up, Hotaru was on her feet, looking somewhat regal and very un-Hotaru-like. There was a glowing sigil of Saturn on her forehead. And then there was the peculiar costume...although it didn't seem wise or even remotely healthy to insult her just then.  
  
Not-Hotaru glanced down at herself, frowned, and then raised her hand, summoning the Silence Glaive. Looking much more relaxed with the weapon, she turned to the queen and bowed. She greeted Duo in the same manner, except Vega heard her call him Shinigami in an almost affectionate tone.  
  
Then Not-Hotaru noticed Hanmyo lying on top of Vega (they were still too shocked to move).  
  
And promptly lost it.  
  
One instant, Hanmyo was lying on Vega.  
  
The next, Not-Hotaru had pinned her to the wall with the Silence Glaive.  
  
"You are not worthy of him!" Not-Hotaru hissed. "If you ever touch my king again-"  
  
"Then I'll most likely touch her back," Vega added, standing. "Let her go...whoever you are."  
  
Not-Hotaru looked mortally wounded. "My king...do you not know me?"  
  
"What I know is that you're hurting someone I care for. Let. Her. Go." Vega was clearly serious now.  
  
Not-Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not presume to think you are above me, my king. You are my king only in the sense that you serve me...and are destined to wed me."  
  
"Destiny can change," the queen said, laying a hand on Not-Hotaru's shoulder. "And it has. Vega isn't yours any longer, though he will serve you well when the time comes. Leave us, Saturn."  
  
Not-Hotaru's eyes flashed, and her clothes dissolved to the simple black dress, leggings, and shoes that Hotaru preferred.  
  
"It seems we need to discuss some things, Firefly," the queen murmured, managing to look amused and concerned at the same time.  
  
"Like what?" Hotaru asked, blinking slowly. Then she noticed the others. "Hi, guys! Why are you...looking at me like that...?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's weird," Duo said, trying to explain. "Hotaru is a normal girl that just so happens to have the gift of healing. Saturn is...well...she's me, but shorter and female and not as pleasant to be around."  
  
"So all this power she has," Vega murmured. "It's...not really hers?"  
  
"Yes and no," Washu replied. "If you mean ownership, then yes, the power is Saturn's. If you mean access, Hotaru can use it without actually summoning Saturn. But the greater the amount of power needed, the more Saturn becomes the only one able to handle it."  
  
"Okay. Beating up on Hitorega. Who was that?"  
  
Washu sighed. "That was Hotaru accessing Saturn's power. It's very obvious when Saturn emerges, as you've just experienced. Generally, there's no need for her outside of battle, but she appears after every power restoration and in times of great emotional stress."  
  
"Why does she hate me?" Hanmyo asked suddenly.  
  
"She doesn't hate YOU," Duo said. "She hates the fact that you're with Vega and she's not."  
  
"I don't see how there's a difference," Vega interrupted angrily. "Either way, she wants to harm Hanmyo. I won't allow it."  
  
Hanmyo smiled and squeezed Vega's hand. "I know it didn't look like it just then, Vega, but I can take care of myself. Especially now that I know how Saturn...and Hotaru...feel about you."  
  
Vega blushed a little before shaking his head. "But that wasn't even the beginning of Saturn's power!"  
  
"No need to worry," Duo replied. "Saturn's got a one-track mind, but she knows there are more important things than getting her claws in you, Obscura. She wouldn't go all out against Hanmyo unless she thought her throne was being challenged or something like that."  
  
"Well, I certainly don't want it," Hanmyo said. She grinned suddenly. "Anyway, Vega has his own, and I'm allowed to sit in his lap."  
  
Duo turned away and pretended to heave. "God, I'm going to be sick..."  
  
"I think they're adorable," Washu disagreed, smiling as Hanmyo laid her head on a blushing Vega's shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But I DON'T hate Hanmyo!" Hotaru protested.   
  
"Saturn is of a different opinion," Death said. "And when that involves trying to choke the life from her, Firefly, I really do think you should be more open-minded about all this."  
  
Hotaru fell silent, looking very ashamed of herself.  
  
"Now, I realize that you didn't intend for Saturn to react that way. But the fact that she did indicates that maybe you're not as comfortable with Vega & Hanmyo being together as you'd like us to think."  
  
"That's not my fault!" Hotaru cried before realizing what she was saying.  
  
"I know it isn't, dearest," the queen replied, patting her hand gently. "I'm not blaming you for feeling strongly about Vega. Nor am I suggesting you can only feel a certain way about Hanmyo. But I am holding you responsible for the way you-and Saturn-react to her."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "But...it's not fair," she muttered glumly.  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
Hotaru looked away. "The only person I've ever felt this strongly about was...well, you know."  
  
The queen nodded.  
  
"I accepted that we'd always be friends, and nothing more. I could live with that. But...this is different! VEGA is different!"  
  
"The only differences I see are that he has someone else and...well, he's a boy."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I never thought he wouldn't want me..."  
  
"Vega has not dismissed you from his life, Firefly. As I recall, you two agreed that you'd go on being best friends."  
  
"But that was before he and Hanmyo-"  
  
"And has Vega said anything that indicated he might wish to terminate the aforementioned arrangement?"  
  
"Well...no...but he looked so angry..."  
  
"Not very different from the way you must have looked when someone threatened his life. I suppose people can become very protective of the ones they love, Firefly. I wouldn't know, having never experienced it, of course..."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "I'm just tired of being alone, Majesty. Why can't I find someone just for me?"  
  
The queen just sighed and patted Hotaru's head. "Death cannot love."  
  
Hotaru looked shocked. "How can you say that?! You love us, don't you?"  
  
"I am nothing and everything, Firefly. Each person gets from me what they put into me. If you wish to love me, then I will return that love to you. If you wish to hate me, you'll get that back, too."  
  
"Then...I'll always be alone?" Hotaru whispered.  
  
Death smiled. "Don't be silly, Firefly. I'm the only one that's going anywhere. Duo would never dream of leaving your side, and I'm certain that Washu will be here for a while, if not forever. And wild Zoids couldn't tear Vega away from you...and neither will Hanmyo. But your treatment of her might."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Give me a reading on that new Victim, Erts!" Garu shouted. "I need that update as in ten minutes ago!"  
  
Erts shook his head, looking as apologetic as was possible. "Sorry, Garu-san. I don't have anything on it. Reneighd Klein isn't giving me any data, either."  
  
"Just what we need!" Rio complained. "ANOTHER new Victim with no data at all! Can ANYONE at least just tell me what type it is?!"   
  
"The soon-to-be-dead type," replied a familiar but totally unexpected voice.  
  
Erts's eyes widened in shock as the large, purple-headed Victim was suddenly cut in two by a glowing sword, resulting in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, an Ingrid was revealed at the impact point, made even more noticeable by the green, near translucent wings on its back.  
  
For a long moment, no one said anything.  
  
Amazingly enough, the one Pilot who almost never spoke more than five words at a time broke the silence first.  
  
"Welcome home, Rei-sama."  
  
There was a slightly embarrassed chuckle over the comlink. "I told you, Yu-san, it's Zero. I know I've been gone too long if you're the only one feeling up to greeting me."  
  
"Zero?" Erts whispered, too afraid that this was all a dream. "Is it...really you?"  
  
A new window popped up among the several already cluttering Reneighd Klein's screen, and Zero's grinning face soon appeared. "Miss me?" he asked.  
  
Erts shook his head in silence, tears spilling down his face. "How can you even ask me that?!"  
  
"Aw, you big baby," Zero teased fondly, never losing his grin. "I was only gone for a minute!"  
  
"Try a WEEK, Zero!" Garu snapped.  
  
"Well, some things haven't changed, I see," Zero chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, Garu. Has he been behaving, Rio?"  
  
"You kidding or what?" Rio laughed. "With you gone, he's been lecturing us about how he's Top now!"  
  
Garu sputtered indignantly. "Don't believe a word he says, Zero!"  
  
"Yeah, but he said a sentence, not just a word, so I guess I do," Zero replied. "Anyway, I'm back now, so that means you're all taking orders from someone younger than you again. Except Erts, anyway, but I always tell him what to do..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Most people simply accepted that Oscuro was a solitary cabbit and preferred to stay that way.  
  
Hanmyo was not most people.  
  
It was her opinion that Oscuro and Kiz were just meant to be together (not unlike Vega & herself), and she was determined to get them there, no matter how stubborn one of them was.  
  
"C'mon, Oscuro! You can't tell me that you don't find Kiz the least bit attractive?"  
  
Kiz yowled encouragingly.  
  
Oscuro wouldn't even look at her.  
  
Vega tried not to laugh from where he was sitting. He knew his cabbit, and Hanmyo was wasting her time. But it was awful cute to see her fussing over the cabbits that way. Not to mention that she was awful cute, but that was hardly the point. Or maybe it was...  
  
Quite suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Glad for the distraction, Oscuro leaped to the relative safety of Vega's shoulder.  
  
"Come in," Vega called, not getting up. He was feeling particularly lazy, for some reason. Maybe he just didn't want to take his eyes off Hanmyo, which he could hardly be blamed for.  
  
"I was hoping I'd find you both here," said a quiet voice.  
  
Vega blinked in surprise. "Hotaru?" He hesitated. "That IS you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed, bowing. "I wanted to apologize for what happened today. I swear it will never happen again."  
  
Vega wasn't quite ready to let it go at a simple apology. This was his girlfriend's well-being, after all.  
  
But Hanmyo suddenly flew past him and grabbed Hotaru's hands. "Consider yourself forgiven!"  
  
Hotaru stared at her. "Really...? You're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not! I was an Anten assassin, Hotaru. I was thrown around and beaten up at every one of our sparring sessions. You hardly put a scratch on me. But that's not why I'm forgiving you."  
  
"Then...why?"  
  
Hanmyo smiled. "Because I saw the look on Vega's face when you attacked. He was so disappointed. And for him to be that disappointed, I knew he must've thought really highly of you. And anyone my Vega thinks highly of is fine by me."  
  
Vega turned bright red. "It's true, Hotaru. You're one of the most remarkable people I've ever met. And I know Washu, so that's saying something."  
  
Hotaru couldn't help smiling. "Then...you really forgive me? Both of you?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Vega replied, smiling back. "You did apologize, and we are smiling at you."  
  
Hanmyo flung her arms around both their necks. "Don't you worry, 'Taru. Before you know it, we'll be the best of friends!"  
  
Hotaru stared at her. "What did you call me?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
  
Vega froze. Something told him that 'Taru was Saturn for "kill everything" or something worse.  
  
"Well, everyone needs a nickname," Hanmyo insisted. "Don't you like yours?"  
  
"It's just...one of my old friends used to call me that," Hotaru said, still looking a bit unnerved.  
  
"Well, maybe she's been reincarnated as me. Better be nice to me, then!"  
  
Hotaru started to point out that Rini wasn't dead, then decided against it. Instead, she smiled. "I like it just fine...Usako."  
  
Hanmyo beamed, but Vega was puzzled.  
  
"Why are you calling my girlfriend a bunny?"  
  
"She practically bounces with every step, Vega. You can't tell me you haven't noticed!"  
  
"Of course he hasn't!" Hanmyo said quickly, grinning wickedly. "It's not my feet he's been watching bounce..."  
  
Vega turned red. "I'm starting to dread what MY nickname will be."  
  
"Not to worry, beloved," Hanmyo replied, kissing his cheek. "We'll think up something nice for you later."  
  
"Oh! There is another reason I came here," Hotaru said. "The queen has a mission for the three of us. It's highly specialized, and she said it was practically made for us."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Hanmyo clapped her hands excitedly. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Hotaru smiled, glad that she was so interested. "Are either of you familiar with dragonballs?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kizna was busy obsessing over the last data readings Ernn Laties had sent before vanishing a week ago. That was so like Zero, to run off somewhere and leave them (especially her) to worry about him. He just couldn't DO things like that anymore, now that he was Top, and if he ever showed up, she was going to tell him that. Loudly. With lots of yelling and a few kicks thrown in for good measure and emphasis. You had to do that to get through to Zero Enna. At least, Kizna thought so.  
  
Suddenly, Leena ran by and grabbed her arm. "Come ON, Kizna!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's HIM! Zero's back! Haven't you been listening?!"  
  
Kizna allowed her ears to focus on the comlink. Indeed, just about all the Pilots (except Garu and Yu, of course) were laughing as they returned to GIS, and one of them was definitely her very annoying partner.  
  
"Honey, I'm hoooooome!" Rio shouted, never one to cease with the jokes. He knew that Phil would throttle him the second she got close enough, but the look on her face always seemed to be worth the trouble to him. Perhaps he preferred to think that was her way of showing she cared.  
  
Kizna followed Leena as they ran to the docking bay. She was determined to give Zero a piece of her mind the moment she saw him. She'd make sure he never pulled a stunt like this again.  
  
But any plans Kizna had dissolved when she finally saw her wayward Pilot.  
  
Currently, he was being hugged to death by Tune, who looked as if she'd never stop crying.  
  
"Tune-chan, PLEASE, I'm okay! You don't have to sob like this!" Zero was saying as he rubbed her back.  
  
Tune finally let go, but then she just attached herself to Erts, who didn't seem to mind as much.  
  
Zero took two steps before he was virtually attacked by Leena, much in the same way Tune had nearly knocked him over in her happiness to see him again. It was another three minutes before he slipped out of her grasp.  
  
Then he spotted his Repairer.  
  
"Kizna!" he called, grinning. "What are you hiding back there for, huh?"  
  
Kizna's lips trembled, and something not unlike rage was quickly taking over her. With a scream of frustration, happiness, and relief all at once, she threw herself at him, knocking them both to the floor. "You IDIOT!" she wailed. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!!!"  
  
Everyone else looked shocked and even worried. Kizna was known throughout GIS for when she was in a mood. Even Garu backed away when she was really angry.  
  
But Zero just grinned up at her. "I missed you, too, Kizna," he said, reaching up to cup her cheeks in his hands. "But I'm back now. You don't have to worry. Everything's fine."  
  
Kizna bit her lip to keep from screaming at him, and then realized she was crying. Choking down a sob, she flung herself at his neck, weeping into his shoulder.  
  
Zero just held her close, gently patting her back and quietly telling her he was fine.  
  
It was around this point that Kazuhi entered the docking bay, wondering what all the noise was about. She stopped beside her brother, who looked as if he found the whole scene to be somewhat boring.  
  
But Zero would have none of that. He wasn't planning to let anyone get away hug-free. As soon as he was certain that Kizna was okay, he leaped up and shouted happily, "Kazuhi-chan!"  
  
Kazuhi was so startled that she didn't have to react as Zero ran up, grabbed her in a big hug, and swung her around in the air a few times.  
  
Yu looked as shocked as everyone else. So much so that he momentarily forgot that Zero had dared to touch his sister without permission.  
  
When Zero finally put Kazuhi down, her eyes were wide, and she looked as if she might faint. Instead, she quickly tried to recover as much of her dignity as was possible at that point. "It's...good to see you, too, Rei-sama," she said, attempting to bow. But Zero was still holding her close, so it was impossible.  
  
"It's good to be home," Zero said, smiling at them all. "Now, Rio, I KNOW you know, so when's dinner?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continued in Chapter 10  
  
Vega, Hanmyo, and Hotaru rush to save a dying world with a single wish. But in their way stand a cruel pair of lethal androids and an upstart Saiyan Prince, whose rage is matched only by his limitless power. 


	10. 10

Warning: I dunno if I should up the rating or not, but there's some graphic scenes toward the end. As in very much implied rape. So watch yourselves, and DON'T complain to me if you're upset by it. The warning's not here for my sake, folks.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
The young prince stared out across the rocky, lifeless terrain, not moving an inch. While it was a wasteland, fit for little more than training, it was still his home. Someone—two of them, to be exact—had seen to that.  
  
Without warning, the large boulder a yard away exploded, hurling rocks as big around as his head straight at the boy.  
  
Beginning a motion that was almost frighteningly calm, the young prince drew his sword from its sheath, testing the weapon's weight in his right hand, before thrusting it into the ground. He would do this himself…without the sword…without his mother's watchful eye…as he did much of his training these days.  
  
The rocks drew closer, bearing down upon him with a speed most bullets could only dream of.  
  
The young prince closed his eyes, sensing their approach, rather than seeing it. And though he made no motion at all to do so, he simply willed that approach to cease to exist.  
  
There was a series of explosions all around the boy, and dust wafted over him like a second skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding in.  
  
"Sloppy," said a voice behind him. "And ultimately pointless."  
  
The young prince sheathed his sword again and turned, his eyes coming to rest on the armor-clad figure perched almost lazily on the one boulder that still remained on the otherwise flat plain.   
  
"I didn't know you were there, father," he admitted.  
  
"No. You weren't supposed to," the king replied, a smirk forming on his face.   
  
"What did you really think? Of my technique?"  
  
The king snorted. "Is that what you call it, boy? I call it playing with dirt."  
  
The young prince waited, his face impassive.  
  
"Your guard was down, you had your eyes closed, and you didn't even DO anything."  
  
The boy smiled. "Did the rocks stop themselves, then? Or did you-"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I meant!" the king snapped. "You just stood there! You didn't lift a finger! I've never seen a lazier excuse for a warrior!"  
  
"With all due respect, father," the young prince said, "how can I improve myself if I don't practice with all of my abilities?"  
  
The king scowled. "That's not an ability. It's an excuse not to get your hands dirty."  
  
"The less my mother has to clean me up, the better she makes dinner taste."  
  
The king grunted loudly. "Your mother! Honestly! You're supposed to be a prince, and you're worried about what your mother thinks!"  
  
"And why not, father?" the boy asked with a slight smile. "We both know she's more than worthy of my concern…and protection."  
  
The king glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
"TRUUUUNKS!"  
  
The young prince walked over to the cliff and glanced down, easily spotting the green-haired figure just outside the damaged remains of the Capsule Corporation. "UP HERE, MOM!" he shouted back. He turned back to his father, whose glare had diminished just a bit. "You're leaving now?"  
  
Once again, the king said nothing.  
  
A few moments later, the green-haired woman scrambled up the ridge, dusting off her work pants. "Trunks, honey, what were you doing up here?" she asked, glancing around.  
  
He shrugged, gesturing at the broken rock fragments with a sheepish grin. "What else?"  
  
She sighed and tousled his lavender hair affectionately. "Get inside, you. Dinner time. And WASH those hands this time, buster."  
  
"Hai, kaa-san." He smiled and kissed her fingertips as she pulled away, before getting a running start and leaping off the cliff, his faded, yellow Capsule Corp. raincoat flapping behind him like a cape. He still liked to play superhero, and all things considered, was very good at saving lives when he tried.  
  
She watched him go with a faint smile, staring at her fingers for a moment before starting after him. Then she paused and turned slowly, as if listening for something. She could almost smell her husband from time to time, the scent of sweat and blood pumping and energy itself. It was probably just her son, though, or maybe her mind was simply drawing it from recollection. Either way, it lifted her spirits a bit, giving her that old feeling that nothing could touch her, nothing could harm her while there was one Saiyan survivor left on Earth. And oddly enough, there was, but sometimes she'd swear there were still two.  
  
"Goodbye, sweet prince," Bulma whispered softly, "wherever you are." Then she turned, smiling, and vanished over the ridge.  
  
The king watched her go, scowling at her ignorance of his true title. "Stupid woman," he admonished, almost fondly, before fading away with the passing of the wind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Being the widow of a Saiyan, Chi-chi was used to surprises. She'd never forgotten the day when Garlic Jr.'s men had attacked her home and kidnapped her only son. Goku had gotten him back safe, of course, so that hardly mattered anymore. But she found herself recalling everything she could about them now. Gohan hadn't come by to visit in years, and even little Trunks had found his way to her since then. She feared her son might be dead already, but was almost glad there was no one to tell her. She was ashamed of feeling that way, but it was less people for the androids to torture and kill.  
  
But when there was something resembling an explosion outside her mountain area home, Chi-chi readily accepted that the androids had arrived—either with her son's body or his bloody clothes as proof of victory—and that her time (and it was beginning to feel like centuries, really) was finally up.  
  
But instead of two androids she had come to loathe and fear, she found three children, huddled together as a floating head talked to them.  
  
"Now, remember, he's bound to be suspicious of you the moment he senses you, so BE CAREFUL!" the head warned.  
  
"We'll be fine, Washu-chan!" the smaller girl promised with a bow. "We'll bring you back something nice to experiment on!"  
  
Washu (the head, apparently) smiled before vanishing into nothingness.  
  
"I can feel him," the boy said at once. "Miles away…over that way, to the west."  
  
"Which means he can feel us," the slim girl in black added. "Do you think he'll come?"  
  
"Not now," the boy replied. "It's getting late. And—oh, what IS it, Oscuro?"  
  
A strange, solid black creature on the boy's shoulder had been digging its claws into his shoulder. Now it yowled loudly and jerked its head in Chi-chi's direction.  
  
Chi-chi blinked as the children finally noticed her. "Hello, there."  
  
The children glanced at each other in silence, trying to come up with some explanation for the floating head.  
  
"Oh, don't even bother trying to explain. Just come inside, there's more than enough dinner for all of you."  
  
The boy sighed as they followed Chi-chi into the house. "That was easy…"  
  
"I've got a feeling it's the only thing about this mission that WILL be easy," the slim girl noted.  
  
"You can brood AFTER we eat," the other stated firmly, pushing them both through the doorway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young man stared into the object's round, shiny surface. "Come on, you," he whispered, as if speaking to his distorted reflection. "What's your secret, huh? What is it Old Man Gero didn't want us to know about you?"  
  
"That's not going to work, 17," his slightly older sister said. "If the balls were going to talk, they'd obviously talk to the pretty one."  
  
"Very funny, sis," 17 replied, continuing to stare at the ball in his hand. "But what if they're masculine? You'd just be intimidating to them."  
  
"You'd be intimidating either way," she pointed out.  
  
He smiled wickedly. "How very true."  
  
"Perv," she muttered under her breath, studying her own ball a bit more closely. The seven red stars on it gleamed in the sunlight as she held it up. She tried scanning it again, but her memory banks still insisted that it was nothing more than a chunk of granite.  
  
Gero had definitely been hiding things from them.   
  
Fortunately, they'd gotten rid of him before he could shut them down for good.  
  
Unfortunately, they'd killed him before thinking to torture him for information. Well, 17 had. He was impulsive that way, but there was nothing for it.  
  
18 sighed and placed her ball back in the chest with the other five. "We'll figure it out one day," she said confidently.  
  
17 grunted and continued to stare into his ball, wondering if the number of stars on it had anything to do with the numbers Gero had issued his androids.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega was the first one out of bed the next morning, and wanted to get started right away. But Chi-chi dragged him back inside by his ear, saying that no one was leaving her home without a decent breakfast in them. Hotaru caved in at once, and Hanmyo needed no convincing at all.  
  
When the table was cleared and the dishes washed, Vega attempted (trying not to use words like "dimensional portal" and "spirit energy", unaware that Chi-Chi was familiar with both) to explain why they'd come.  
  
"Basically, we're here to save the day…er…world," Hanmyo summed up.  
  
"You'll be needing Dende's help," Chi-chi said at once. "The dragonballs, too, but I'm afraid I don't know where they are. Bulma might let you borrow that radar of hers, but only if you could prove your intentions were good. Trust isn't an easy thing to come by these days."  
  
"Then…why are we sitting in your house again?" Vega asked with a puzzled look.  
  
Chi-chi smiled. "I'm an old woman, Vega. It's been a long time since I've seen my own son. I suppose I'm just happy to have any children around me now, even though you'll be leaving soon…"  
  
"You could come with us!" Hanmyo suggested, hating to see anyone sad. "None of us really knows where Kame's Lookout is…" She looked to Hotaru and Vega, hoping for confirmation of this.  
  
"That is true," Vega said at last. "We'd appreciate the help. But we'll have to split up. Someone will need to keep an eye on the androids, while another tries to convince Trunks we're on his side."  
  
"I'll go see Dende with Miss Chi-chi," Hotaru volunteered. "I should have some more experience with meeting gods, anyway…"  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Trunks," Hanmyo said, eyeing Vega. "You'd probably just start roughhousing with him."  
  
Vega frowned. "I do not roughhouse, and I certainly wouldn't try it with a Saiyan. I enjoy my bones being in one piece, thank you."  
  
"I still think it's better to show him a pretty girl first. I mean, wouldn't you stop if I appeared in front of you?"  
  
"Well…of course," Vega muttered, turning red, "but I'm obviously biased, Hanmyo…"  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt," Chi-chi said gently, "but I could vouch for you three after I show Hotaru to Dende's place, if you want. Trunks would take my word."  
  
"Good. I don't know if I like the idea of my girlfriend seducing another prince."  
  
Hanmyo stuck out her tongue at him. "I never get to do ANYTHING fun…"  
  
"You can have fun after we save this world, Usako," Hotaru said. "We'd better get going."  
  
They all filed out of Chi-chi's house, stopping in the yard.  
  
"I hope he's still out there, somewhere," Chi-chi murmured. She raised two fingers to her lips and whistled sharply.  
  
Hotaru, Vega, and Hanmyo all looked at each other, clearly confused.  
  
A long moment later, they could hear something putting along with surprising speed.   
  
A small, yellow cloud suddenly appeared high in the air, weaving from side to side a bit as it slowed to a stop in front of Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!" Hanmyo cooed, patting the little cloud gently.  
  
"He seems…tired," Hotaru said, frowning sympathetically. "Should we really be riding him?"  
  
"Who said anything about riding him?" Vega started in shock.  
  
"Nimbus has been in the family a long time," Chi-chi said confidently, "but he has never failed us. He will get us to Kami's Lookout, and then we'll go see Trunks."  
  
Still Hotaru hesitated. "But…I don't want to burden him…"  
  
"You don't understand, dear. Nimbus is as light as a feather, and anyone riding him is the same. But, I suppose it's expected, since a pure heart wouldn't have much weight…"  
  
"A pure heart?" Vega asked.  
  
"Only those with pure hearts can ride Nimbus. He's picky that way, but he's never been used for evil."   
  
Vega looked at Hotaru, worried she wouldn't be able to ride Nimbus. Saturn wasn't what he considered an innocent being. But apparently, Nimbus liked her enough as long as she didn't transform, because Hotaru got on with no problem, then helped Chi-chi onto the waiting cloud.  
  
"I think Hanmyo was right about Trunks," Hotaru said as Nimbus began to rise. "Let her go to him. You keep the androids busy, Vega. Something tells me they'll be very interested in a fight."  
  
"That's the ONLY thing they're interested in," Chi-Chi said, worry in her voice. "Be careful, Vega. I want to see you all again."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Miss Chi-chi," Vega replied with a smile. "I'm a LOT tougher than I look." With that, a black aura swirled into existence around him, and in an instant, he was little more than a dark comet, racing across the morning sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks sensed something different in the air as he began his morning training. However, training was his first priority…unless, of course, the androids discovered one of the few populated places they hadn't ravaged, or Capsule Corp. itself. While he was still unable to sense their ki (he was almost certain they didn't have any), he had learned to focus on their energy signatures, and could now easily determine one twin's attacks from another. He was no longer surprised that 17 was the more destructive one.  
  
He'd only been training for a few hours, and was just starting to work up a good sweat, when two unfamiliar kis flared into action. They'd been suppressed before, he knew at once, and they were not human…at least, not anymore. One was bright and cheerful, while the other was dark and frightening…like his father, somewhat, but a bit different.  
  
The bright one was headed in his direction, while the other was approaching, amazingly enough, the androids.  
  
Trunks considered that for a moment, then continued training. If someone was crazy or powerful enough to take on the androids, well, more power to them. If they won, good. If they didn't, he would swoop in the moment they were defeated and catch the twins off guard. But that wouldn't be for a while now.  
  
A few minutes later, a pink comet appeared overhead, and a girl dressed in pink and white dropped out of the sky, landing neatly in front of him.  
  
Trunks stayed perfectly still, but posed so that his sword was in plain sight.  
  
"Hi there!" the girl said, practically bouncing over and bowing once. "I'm Hanmyo!"  
  
The young prince said nothing.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry! My friends and I are here to help you beat those nasty androids!"  
  
Trunks stared at her for a moment, measuring her power. She was hiding the larger part of it, but he'd never seen a female—much less a girl—so strong before. He wagered she would even give his late master Gohan a run for his money. "Friends?" he asked at last.  
  
"Yup! There's just Vega and Hotaru and me, but Miss Chi-chi says Dende will help us, so we-"  
  
"Chi-chi?" he asked warily. "Dende? You know them?"  
  
"Well, we spent the night with Miss Chi-chi, and she's taking Hotaru to see Dende now, and Vega (he's my sweetie, you know) went to keep the androids busy."  
  
"Really." The young prince seemed to think it over. "And this…Vega of yours…he's strong?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very! We didn't bring Fury this time, but Vega can hold his own. He's been training hard lately."  
  
"And he can only keep them busy?"  
  
Hanmyo nodded. "You see, they're not really alive, so he isn't really allowed to kill them. It's a rule. I'm afraid you'd have to do it…"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Well, that's no problem at all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dende looked up as Nimbus jerked to a stop just above the Lookout. He was not at all surprised to see Chi-chi, who had been to see him more than once recently, usually to ask after Bulma & Trunks. She didn't dare visit them in person, fearing the androids might intercept her.  
  
The other passenger, however, startled him greatly. So much so that he dropped his staff momentarily, but quickly recovered it as his guests stepped onto the Lookout.  
  
"Always a pleasure to see you again, Miss Chi-chi," he said, kissing her hand.  
  
Chi-chi smiled. "Hello, Dende. I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"Nonsense. I would never be too busy for the mother of the boy who saved my life so many years ago."  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly noticed Hotaru, who hadn't said a word the whole time. "Oh, I'm sorry…I haven't introduced you two. Dende, this is-"  
  
"I know," Dende interrupted kindly, smiling a bit nervously, "who she is, Miss Chi-chi. Would you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Oh…of course," Chi-chi said, a little surprised at his expression.  
  
Dende turned and walked quickly into the Lookout. "I must admit I never thought you would have cause to come here, Oh Great & Terrible Princess."  
  
"Please…there's no need for such titles, Kami-sama," Hotaru said, reaching out to touch his arm, then stopping herself halfway as she noticed him shudder and recoil. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
He nodded. "So…why have you come?"  
  
"To rid this world of the androids," Hotaru replied.  
  
Dende started. "Pardon me, Princess, but…they are not yours to take, are they?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "No. Trunks will defeat them. We're just going to give him a hand…and keep the dragonballs out of the androids'."  
  
Dende's face fell. "I'm afraid that's impossible. They already have all seven. They do not know about the wishes, although I'm afraid they may figure it out any day now."  
  
"Then we will act quickly…with your blessing, of course."  
  
Dende looked horrified at the suggestion. "Oh, but…I am not worthy of-"  
  
"In my eyes, Dende, you are the most worthy. There are not many gods who would serve a dying world. But even dying people need hope…and we need your blessing. Please."  
  
"Then…you have it, Princess," he said, waving his staff in a peculiar manner. "Go forward, with my blessing."  
  
"Thank you very much, Kami-sama," Hotaru replied, bowing before he could stop her. "I will remember your kindness fondly, and I swear to never darken your doorstep again." She turned and hurried back to Chi-chi and Nimbus.  
  
Dende watched her go, some of his fear lifting, and whispered, "Farewell, Princess."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega found the androids terribly easy to fight. Once he pictured them as twin Lightning Saix (with one forever leading the attack, the other complementing him perfectly), it was easy to counter their speed and strength with his own. And considering he didn't have to win, there was no real pressure. It was nice to fight like this, but he knew that the chance would probably never come up again.  
  
He turned to the androids, who had regrouped to discuss their strategy and why it wasn't working. 17 was insisting it was 18's fault, and 18 refused to even speak to him until he admitted he was to blame, too. They were like children. Children capable of earth-shaking tantrums, but still, ultimately children.  
  
"Is this going to take much longer?" he called. "I had dinner plans!"  
  
Enraged, 17 flew at him (18 stayed where she was, looking fairly pissed), screaming his head off.  
  
Vega sidestepped him, grabbed the android's ankle as he flew past, and slammed him into the dirt. "You should make up with your sister," he suggested. "You were a bit more challenging that way."  
  
17 spat out dirt. "I DON'T need her to beat you, you little punk!" He leaped at Vega, only to get and uppercut to the chin that knocked him back to the ground.   
  
"Let's be serious for a moment. If you could beat me by yourself, you would've by now. The fact that you both attacked me together only proves that one of you can't do the job alone."  
  
"SHUT UP!" 17 shouted, flinging an energy ball at his face.  
  
Vega batted it away and sighed. "Now you're not even trying."  
  
17 sputtered and began to build his power. "I'll show you trying!!!"  
  
"No," Vega said calmly, "you won't."   
  
Suddenly, there was a familiar voice at 17's ear. "Miss me?"  
  
Before the android could spin around, golden, blinding power washed over his body, tossing him away like a rag doll.  
  
"Yoohoo! Vega, sweetie!" Hanmyo called, waving happily from behind the golden-haired Trunks. "I found the prince!"  
  
Vega blushed. "I can see that, love," he replied somewhat less loudly.  
  
"I'll take care of things from here," Trunks said, pulling out his sword.  
  
"He won't," murmured a quiet voice just beside Vega.  
  
Vega turned to see a shadow-clad figure that he recognized from Washu's briefing. "Vegeta? What are you still doing here?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "If you think I would let even death keep me from watching over my family, princeling, you're sadly mistaken. As I was saying, Trunks won't do it."  
  
"You mean he's not strong enough?"  
  
"Of COURSE he is! He's MY son! But he's never killed before, and he doesn't realize how imperative it is that he does this day. He doesn't know the androids have the dragonballs, and he's never seen them used for evil. He doesn't know what they could do with one wish."  
  
"And you have a suggestion?" Vega asked warily.  
  
"I do. Trunks has to see something, feel something so horrible that it pushes him past his self-imposed limitations. He has to be forced to the next level. It's the only way he'll destroy them."  
  
"And I guess you have an idea on that, too?"  
  
Vegeta's face became impassive. "I do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It looks like Trunks has already started," Hotaru said, shading her eyes from the bright patches of light that lit up the sky. "I'd better take you home first, Miss Chi-chi."  
  
"Don't bother, I know the way," Chi-chi replied. "You belong out there with them. I can almost feel your desire to jump off this silly cloud and leave this old lady behind."  
  
Hotaru was horrified. "I would never-!"  
  
"I know you wouldn't," Chi-chi cut in, placing a finger to the girl's lips. "That's why I'm telling you to go. I'll be fine. Anyway, when you get done, you're all going to need a big dinner, and I should get started."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Thank you for understanding." A black hole appeared in front of her, and she vanished into it.  
  
"Come on, Nimbus," Chi-chi sighed. "Take me home, and then you can rest, old friend."  
  
Hotaru locked onto the first familiar presence she sensed and emerged just behind Vega. She was surprised to find that despite the fact he wasn't fighting, his black aura was swirling madly around him, as if he were about to do something big.  
  
The thought had barely registered in her mind when a huge, black hand of shadow tore out of Vega's aura with lightning speed, headed straight for, of all people, Trunks.  
  
"Vega!" she cried in alarm. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What must be done," Vega replied softly. "I think."  
  
The hand paused just behind Trunks, waiting on its creator's command.  
  
Hotaru took a closer look at the hand, and realized what it contained. "Vega, no! You can't! Not even your true title gives you the right!"  
  
"No," said an eerily familiar voice, making Hotaru's blood run cold, "but mine does!"  
  
There was no time to warn Vega as Vegeta leaped at him, into him, taking control of his body.  
  
The hand faltered for a moment, then seized Trunks's head in an invisible death grip.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks had just knocked 18 into huge boulder when his blood turned to ice. Before his mind could react, shocking images flooded his mind.  
  
…his mother, running, falling, screaming…  
  
…Android 17 laughing cruelly as his shadow fell over her…  
  
…clothes ripping, falling away, laughter…  
  
…blood on his mother's face, her body bruised and weary…  
  
…17 smirking as he unbuckled his belt and drew closer…  
  
…18's laughter dying away abruptly as she realized he wasn't joking…  
  
…strong hands mauling his mother's breasts, her stomach, forcing her legs apart…  
  
…18 turning away, unable to watch any longer…  
  
…screams, so many screams, laughter, endless laughter…  
  
"No," Trunks whispered, his childhood dying in his throat. "KAA-SAAAAAAAN!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several miles away, Bulma looked up from her notes. "That's funny," she murmured. "I could've sworn I heard Trunks calling me…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hanmyo had been more than a little startled the first time she saw Trunks go Super Saiyan. But she quickly realized that many fighters changed in appearance as they grew stronger.  
  
This was nothing that simple.  
  
This was the birth, life, and death of a supernova, all in the same instant.  
  
Had she not been who she was, the sheer force of Trunks's transformation surely would've killed her. It was not until the smoke cleared that she understood why that was.  
  
Her first impression of Trunks had been a cute, yet serious boy that was enormously powerful.  
  
It was still true…except for the cute boy part. In fact, Trunks barely even looked human.  
  
The amount of golden hair on his head had nearly quadrupled, so much that it spilled down his back and fell past his knees. His forehead was now huge and sloping, his eyes void of any recognizable feeling, and combined with the empty look on his face, it seemed impossible for any part of him to be even remotely human any longer. And then he'd tripled in height and filled out to a solid build, so that his clothes were ready to burst if he moved an inch.  
  
Then he caught sight of Android 17 struggling to his feet, and all hell broke loose.  
  
There was a sound not unlike a sonic boom, and 17, the ground beneath his feet, and the rocky mountain just behind him, all ceased to exist.  
  
Trunks had only lifted a finger and pointed.  
  
Then he whirled on 18, pausing only to whisper, "You should've stopped him," before she and the boulder she'd been imbedded in were gone, too.  
  
Hanmyo swallowed, and gasped as Trunks whirled on her.  
  
He eventually lowered his finger, the golden glow fading as his hair shrank back to its original length and color, his body shrinking until he was a little boy again.  
  
"Wow," he said after a moment, with the hushed tone of someone who's just done something terrible and only then realizing it. "Kaa-san told me I was growing up fast, but I never believed her…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vega stared into the rippling blue lake, his eyes cloudy and unfocused. Presently, he became aware of a second head dark-haired head in the moving water, and closed his eyes. "I didn't have the right."  
  
"No," Hotaru agreed. "But Trunks will forgive and forget. A Saiyan's life is full of various extremes. By the time the next one comes, you will barely be a memory to him."  
  
"But…why did Vegeta make me do it?"  
  
"Vegeta, perhaps more than any other king, understands his people. His son was no exception to that."  
  
"But…Trunks is his son. Why would he make me do that to his own son?"  
  
"A Saiyan's birthright is rage and power, Vega. For power to grow, so must rage. You did what had to be done. This world is safe from the androids, and Hanmyo has taken the dragonballs to Dende."  
  
"Then why do I feel like a monster?"  
  
"It happens," Hotaru replied evenly. "And it will again."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Accept the truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "We ARE monsters, Vega. We're what parents tell their children about to get them into bed early, or clean their rooms, or do all their homework. We are what tribes and clans pay tribute to and sacrifice to. We are those things that exist in people's minds, but never before their eyes. So, yes, we are monsters, Vega. But even the most frightening of monsters can do good things. As long as you remember that, you will remain true to yourself."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
"Well, if I made it sound hard, this conversation wouldn't be half as encouraging as I meant it to be, now would it?"  
  
Vega smiled thinly. "No, I guess not."  
  
"Then shut up and cheer up. We did a lot of good today…and a little bad. That's as good as it gets."  
  
"So…I'm Prince of the Dead now?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "No. But you are harnessing the power. When you truly are Prince of the Dead, you won't have to ask for confirmation. You'll know." She paused. "But since you ARE learning to use the powers, and you will have that title some day soon, I'd better give you something."  
  
"I get a present for making a kid picture his mother's imaginary rape?!"  
  
"NO! It's not a gift, more like a symbol. One that you'll need to be instantly recognized by anyone who should know you on sight." Hotaru closed her eyes and held up her right hand, spreading out her fingers. As Vega watched, her fingertips became coal black. Hotaru opened her eyes. "Come here, Vega."  
  
Somewhat uncertainly, Vega stood up and walked over to her.  
  
Hotaru lifted his chin with her other hand, and carefully began to brush her black fingers along his left cheek in feather-soft strokes. "This mark identifies you as Prince of the Dead. For now, it will remain invisible, unless someone actively looks for it. But when you…come into your own, as they say, it'll become permanent."  
  
"…how come you don't have a mark?" Vega asked when she was done.  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I do. You've probably already seen it and didn't realize it. Once you can see your own, you'll be able to see mine, and everyone else's, easily."  
  
"Does…Hanmyo have one?"  
  
"No. She is your regent, after all. When she gets a mark, it must come from you."  
  
Vega turned bright red.  
  
"Not THAT kind of mark," Hotaru said quickly. "Although that's totally your choice, too, if-"  
  
"Let's just both stop talking for a minute," Vega muttered.  
  
Hotaru nodded her agreement as they headed back to Chi-chi's, both blushing and determined not to look at each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continued in Chapter 11: In preparation for his rise to power, Vega must step through time and come face-to-face with his mysterious heritage, and an ancestor known only as Raven… Meanwhile, the queen gives her final order. 


	11. 11

Notes: If you've never seen Zoids: Chaotic Century, prepare to be confuzzled. I have no idea whether Raven was meant to be Vega's ancestor in the series, but the similarities are obvious. You could also argue that Vega's descended from Van, but since Genosaur is so similar to Berserk Fury, I'm inclined to go with the first theory.   
I feel I should point out this series is quickly coming to a close. There will probably be one or two more chapters after this one. Sorry, but I finally found a good place to end it.  
Oh, and Inu Yasha makes a VERY short, comic appearance. But he'll be back.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Hanmyo stared at the game board. "Somehow, this was easier when you were explaining it, Yugi."  
  
"Always is," Hotaru murmured softly, before placing a card facedown on the board. "Your turn."  
  
"Just remember your lessons, Hanmyo," Yugi said.  
  
Hanmyo bit her lip. "Okay...I'll attack with Summoned Skull."  
  
"A wise choice," Hotaru replied, smiling.  
  
Hanmyo frowned. "But...?"  
  
"But, I'm afraid you've chosen the wrong time to use a power play....or a monster in attack mode at all."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Hotaru flipped over her card, revealing a Morfinjar. "Attacking one of these automatically sends your card to the discard pile. Which means you're out of cards, and I win. Again."  
  
Hanmyo pouted. "But that's not FAIR!"  
  
"Duel Monsters hardly ever is," Yugi noted. "It's a game of strategy."  
  
"And cheating," Hanmyo muttered.  
  
"Don't be angry, Usako. It wouldn't be fair if I let you win, would it?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well, no...but at least I'd feel better for a while." Hanmyo sighed. "Why can't we ever spar? I'm GOOD at that!"  
  
Hotaru smiled kindly. "Because I'm quite fond of you, that's why." With that, she stood up and left the room.  
  
"What's that mean?" Hanmyo asked, blinking slowly.  
  
"That means she could destroy you with her little finger," Yugi explained quietly.  
  
"....oh."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aren't you done yet, crab lady?!"  
  
Washu pointedly ignored her current patient as she studied her printout. "Hmm...circulation's improved, reaction time is up 6.4%, and attitude is just as horrible as the last time. All in all, a good check-up for you, Puppers."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
Washu glanced at her patient. "Really, Puppers, that's no way to talk to someone who can do this to your brain."  
  
The half-demon boy shuddered and barked loudly.  
  
Washu beamed. "I'd say it's an improvement. Your companion will be most pleased."  
  
"I'll get you for this, crab lady! As soon as I get out!"  
  
"All you're going to get is no lollipop for shouting at me. Anyway, you'll wake Vega."  
  
The boy glanced over at the other patient, who was sleeping in an odd, glowing chamber. "What's so special about him?"  
  
"He's going to become Prince of the Dead one day. Keep shooting your mouth off like that and you'll meet him again sooner than you think, Puppers."  
  
The boy scowled. "Just hurry up so I can get back to my world already! With my luck, that stupid girl's already lost the pieces of the jewel I've collected!  
  
"All done!" Washu sang, pressing a button on the console. "You're free to go, Puppers. You should try to watch your blood pressure, though..."  
  
The boy tore free from his restraints. "Finally!"  
  
Washu gazed at him expectantly from her floating cushion.  
  
"Well?! Open the stupid portal, crab lady!"  
  
Washu grinned. "You KNOW what you have to say to leave, Inu Yasha."  
  
The boy growled, then sighed in defeat. "Thank you, Little Washu," he grumbled.  
  
Washu beamed at him. "Thanks, but not what I meant."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes burned with fury, but he said nothing.  
  
"I'm waaaaaiting!" Washu teased.  
  
Growling again, Inu Yasha quickly muttered, "Bow wow."  
  
A pink star portal instantly opened up, and he was already diving through it before Washu could call out, "Bye bye, Puppers!"  
  
A hand quickly reemerged to flip her off before vanishing back into the portal, which spiraled out of existence.  
  
"Boys will be boys," Washu giggled. She turned to the chamber, where Vega was slowly waking up. "Welcome back to the world, my little prince. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Vega blinked and nodded. "I had the strangest dream. Someone kept screaming about cruelty to demons."  
  
Washu smiled. "That was no dream, but we can talk about it later. Right now, it's time for that family reunion I mentioned."  
  
"But I'm pretty sure I don't have any family," Vega said.  
  
Washu's eyes darkened. "Yes, and as it turns out, there's a very good reason for that..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what's this guy's deal, Firefly?" Duo asked. "How come I've never heard of him?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "I wish I knew. All anyone seems to know for certain is that he's somehow related to Vega, and only Washu could confirm that."  
  
"There is a certain resemblance," Duo murmured. "But Obscura never looked THAT pissed."  
  
"From what Washu hinted at, I doubt he was ever really happy, unless you count when he was causing pain."  
  
"Wicked. But how do we know he's gonna be happy to see the kid?"  
  
Hotaru frowned. "We don't. For all we know, he might actually try to kill Vega and ask questions later. And it's certainly not unlikely, either."  
  
"Then I don't get it," Duo said. "If the dude's so dangerous, why does the kid have to meet him?"  
  
"Because he can't become Prince of the Dead without Raven's blessing."  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Duo, didn't you ever wonder why there hasn't been a Prince of the Dead for centuries?"  
  
"What, you mean this Raven guy destroyed the last one?"  
  
"No, he WAS the Prince, for roughly a week. And then it was decided that he was TOO good at it. But before we could dismiss him, he quit, and effectively put a halt to anyone else replacing him. Every new Prince has to have the former's blessing. Without it, the title doesn't truly belong to him."  
  
Duo shook his head. "So basically, the guy's a major jerk."  
  
"It's a bit more serious than that, I'm afraid," Hotaru replied. "He's a jerk with Gundam level skills and no restraint. And then there's his organoid and Zoid to consider."  
  
"Remind why the kid's going in alone, then?"  
  
"There's no other way," Hotaru said. "If Vega didn't go alone, Raven would instantly consider him weak and unworthy."  
  
"And what do you think of all this, Firefly?" Duo asked.  
  
Hotaru hesitated. "I think...I'm afraid for him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu had wanted to give Vega one of her portable portals, but he'd firmly refused. The entire purpose of this trip was to return as Prince of the Dead, and if he couldn't do that, there was no point in going back.   
  
Washu's portal dropped him off a little less than a mile away from Raven's campsite. The desert air was unusually warm, even for nighttime. Vega chalked it up to his being nervous. He was not afraid, though. He was confident in his own power, and Washu had given him a dagger, just in case he ran into an enemy...or Raven in a bad mood.  
  
The camp consisted of little more than Raven's Zoid, cleverly hidden deep in a rocky canyon. Upon closer inspection, Vega suspected that Raven had carved the canyon with the help of his Genosaur's Charged Particle Cannon. He regretted not being able to bring Fury, but hopefully, there wouldn't be a need for him.  
  
The Genosaur was crouched in a cave dug out of the canyon wall, so that anyone looking down from above would see nothing but rocky terrain. Even though it was asleep, Vega could sense a strong aura of death and destruction radiating from the Genosaur. And powerful as it was, even it paled in comparison to the aura of its pilot.  
  
Raven was sitting on a large boulder near the fearsome Zoid, perfectly motionless. Much like Vega's own, his hair was wild and black as night, ending just past his shoulders. His head was lowered, and everything else was hidden by a dark cloak, which made him all but invisible. Vega, however, didn't need sight to see him. His aura was too significant to ignore; it stank of rage, bloodlust, and long-dead souls that were doomed to follow their killer.  
  
Vega stopped a respectful distance away, trying to think of a way to get Raven's attention without it resulting in bodily harm.  
  
"There are only three kinds of people who can find me," Raven murmured abruptly, raising his head. His violet eyes locked onto Vega's face. "Fools, challengers, and those with death wishes. Which are you, I wonder?"  
  
"Successor," Vega replied evenly.  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Your head hasn't been torn off. Either Shadow's getting lazy, or you're serious."  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
Raven ignored the question. "What makes you think you're going to replace me? What makes you think you can? What gives you the right?"  
  
"Your blood." When Raven moved to rise, he quickly added, "In me. I'm your descendant."  
  
Raven calmed down...which only meant that he didn't lunge just then. "Quite a claim. Especially considering I've never even-" He stopped and frowned, jerking his head slightly to the left.  
  
Something fast and silent landed behind Vega, then sniffed loudly at his ear.   
  
"Well?!" Raven spat, clearly impatient.  
  
The sniffing continued in earnest, and something cold and metallic brushed Vega's chest before moving away.  
  
"Hmm. Shadow says you're telling the truth." Raven almost looked disappointed. "Well. That means..." He suddenly broke into a wide grin, threw back his head and laughed.  
  
It was a horrible, haunting sound, one that Vega would never forget as long as he existed.  
  
Raven's laughter died away after a moment. "You don't say much. Good. Come here and we'll get this over with."  
  
Vega wasn't sure whether he should be bothered by the fact that Raven appeared to be in a good mood. At any rate, he did as he was told, stopping directly in front of his ancestor.  
  
"I see you've been marked already. Even better. That means someone high up expects you to rule." Raven's eyes flashed. "But you only have one. We're going to fix that."  
  
"You can see it?" Vega asked, touching his left cheek.  
  
"I'd be surprised if anyone else could," Raven replied with a smirk. "For all intents and purposes, I'm the current prince, or the last one, at least. If I couldn't see that, or if you hadn't checked out, you'd already be dead." His face became grave. "Where's your weapon?"  
  
Vega fished out the dagger and held it out to him, handle-first.  
  
Raven scowled. "That's no way to give me a dagger."  
  
Somewhat confused, Vega reversed it, now offering him the blade.  
  
"You learn fast." Raven gripped the blade roughly, crimson trails leaking through his fingers. "You were right to say you had my blood in you. But we have to make sure. It's a ceremonial thing."  
  
Vega held out his hand, but Raven slapped it away.  
  
Raven pointed to the crimson mark on his right cheek, which resembled a seven preceded by a dot. "Know what this is?"  
  
Vega shook his head.  
  
"It's our mark. The mark of our clan. Has nothing to do with being a prince, and everything to do with being a walking weapon of death." Raven traced the mark with the dagger, watching more of his blood spill down the blade. "That's what we are. The Deathwalkers. And you're the last one. Or you will be in a minute."  
  
Already knowing what was in store, Vega leaned forward.  
  
Raven raised the dagger (which was now coated in red) and carefully sliced open Vega's right cheek, copying the seven-shaped design. When he was done, he touched his own cheek and then traced the cut on Vega's. Only then did it begin to sting, and though Vega hated himself for doing so, he flinched.  
  
"Don't worry. It's supposed to hurt," Raven chuckled. "Welcome to the family."  
  
Vega stood up straight. His vision blurred for a moment, then cleared. "I feel...strange."  
  
"So did I." Raven cast a thoughtful look at the dagger, then shook his head. "Time to make the transfer official. Kneel before me, descendant."  
  
Vega blinked.  
  
Raven shrugged. "I told you, ceremonial and all. I had to do it."  
  
Vega sank to his knees and lowered his head.   
  
"Kneel before me, Vega Obscura, King of Zoid Warriors, Child of Death, Dark Disciple of the Red Goddess."  
  
Raven touched the dagger to both of Vega's shoulders.  
  
"And now rise, Vega Obscura, Spawn of Raven, Last of the Deathwalkers...and Prince of the Dead."  
  
Something like an electric jolt shot through Vega's body as he stumbled to his feet. If there had been a mirror, he would've seen that his hair was a few inches longer, and that he himself was noticeably taller.  
  
"I'd give you my old cape, but they'll probably make a fuss about giving you a new one when you get back." Raven stared at the dagger again. "Can I keep this?"  
  
Vega blinked slowly. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Thanks." He tucked it into his belt...without cleaning it.  
  
"Will I see you again?"   
  
"Doubtful. I'm not what you'd call a family man." Raven actually smiled. "You'll do well, I know it."  
  
Vega turned and walked away. "Bye, Shadow," he said, nodding as he passed the silent organoid.  
  
Shadow watched him vanish into a dark portal and looked to Raven.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going soft. I'm just...excited."  
  
Shadow tilted his head curiously.  
  
"It's not every day someone tells you you're gonna be a father." Raven stood up, smirking wickedly. "C'mon, Shadow. I think it's time to do some gardening...and I know just where to plant my seeds..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru had always known that the day would come. But despite all her training, nothing could really prepare her for it. Even as she stood at the queen's side, she was only half-listening to the speech. She kept gazing out at all the warriors assembled. In mere moments, she would be responsible for each of their fates. And that was just the beginning of her worries.  
  
There was still the matter of Vega to deal with. They'd have to have a talk, whenever he got back. And though it was likely to be a very uncomfortable conversation, Hotaru knew it had to be done. Anyway, she missed the confidence his presence always seemed to summon in her. Somehow, everything was much simpler with Vega by her side.  
  
It was strange, the way Fate chose to work itself.  
  
"You might want to pay attention, dear. You're about to be crowned," said a kind voice in the back of her mind.  
  
Hotaru straightened up, silently thanking Washu without actually looking at her.  
  
"It's been a long road," the queen was saying. "Not all of us survived long enough to see the end of it. Nor will all of us. Myself included."  
  
There were scattered gasps of shock and horror, but the wiser warriors had expected this, and met it with silent courage and regret.  
  
"There's no need to look so sad. I'm leaving you with a queen who is more than capable of replacing me. In fact, you might say she was born to do this. She certainly has died enough, after all."  
  
Only a few people found that funny, and the ones that did chose not to laugh.  
  
Death turned to Hotaru and smiled, taking her hand. "Make me proud, Firefly."  
  
Hotaru stared up at her. "You're really not coming back, are you?"  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
Hotaru lowered head slightly. "Goodbye, Majesty..."  
  
"Now, now, none of that. And no tears." Death knelt and drew Hotaru into a gentle embrace.   
  
"I can't remember my mother at all," Hotaru whispered.  
  
"No?"  
  
She shook her head. "But...sometimes...I think she looked a lot like you."  
  
"Maybe she did. But even if she hadn't, it wouldn't make you any less my dear daughter, would it?"  
  
Hotaru smiled thinly. "I guess not."   
  
"Don't worry, Firefly. If you ever need someone to baby you, Washu's always right downstairs. In a way, she's more your mother than I could ever be. She was there when you first came into existence, and she'll be there when you leave it for good."  
  
"But what if I don't want Washu?" Hotaru asked tearfully. "What if I want you?"  
  
Death smiled and stroked her hair. "You don't want me, dear. You ARE me, now, in every way that matters. And though I technically won't be here, in the base, you'll always carry a little bit of me in your heart. You know, the fun bit that teases Heero."  
  
Hotaru giggled.  
  
"That's my girl." Death kissed her forehead and stood up. "And remember, you're not alone in that pretty little head of yours."  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes, almost instantly coming in contact with the entity. "I have need of your courage, Saturn. Help me...please..."  
  
A solemn looked passed over Hotaru's face, and with a slight smirk, she thrust the Silence Glaive high into the air.  
  
The warriors roared in support, and Saturn could see Heero visibly restraining Duo from shouting, "Hail Hotaru!" a bit too loudly.  
  
"An admirable start, Saturn," murmured Washu as she came closer.  
  
"As it was meant to be, kaa-san. But I do wish...he had been here to see it."  
  
"You know Vega is no longer your king, Saturn. Best to get used to it now."  
  
"I do not understand why he would prefer to rule beneath me, rather than beside me."  
  
Washu merely smiled. "Sometimes, my child, it's the simple things that truly satisfy."  
  
Saturn sighed, and then noticed that at some point during the last few seconds, Death had vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hanmyo awoke to find something soft and furry tickling her cheek. She was only slightly surprised to see that it was a scowling Oscuro. "What's wrong, boy? You hungry?" she yawned, covering her mouth.  
  
Oscuro continued to glare at her.  
  
"Maybe you just miss Vega." Hanmyo reached over to stroke the cabbit's back, grinning when he began to relax and purr softly. "Or maybe you're just a selfish little cabbit who likes his attention, yes you are..."  
  
A shadow fell over the bed. "Hey, beautiful."  
  
Hanmyo looked, almost expecting to see Duo, and shrieked upon realizing it wasn't him.  
  
"Hey, calm down! It's me!"  
  
She stared at him, her lips trembling in either fear or disbelief. "...Vega?"  
  
"Yes. You look like you've seen a ghost, love."  
  
Hanmyo wasn't sure if he was making a joke or being serious. And she still didn't trust her eyes. Slowly, she picked up Oscuro and held him out towards the stranger.  
  
Oscuro sniffed for a long moment, before leaping to Vega's shoulder and settling down, as if he belonged there.  
  
"I told you," Vega said, sitting down on the bed. "Do I really look that different?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said anything if you didn't. You're...taller, your hair's longer, and you even sound different. And your face..." Hanmyo reached out to touch his cheek, gently caressing the new scar.   
  
"It's fine," Vega swore, squeezing her hand. "Just part of the ritual. And Raven wasn't as bad as everyone said he'd be. Well, not after we talked for a bit."  
  
"Then he didn't hurt you?"  
  
"Only for a sec, but it was part of the ritual."  
  
"...I just can't get over how different you look. And I'll probably need a ladder to kiss you now."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Vega took her hand and kissed it. "There."  
  
Hanmyo was about to ask why he'd done it when she noticed that her fingers were a bit longer than before. Her hand was larger as well. "What did you...?"  
  
"The same thing Raven did to me...sort of. Just gave you some of my energy. You should be able to change your appearance at will now. Think of it as an early anniversary present." When she began to frown, he quickly added, "In addition to the big one I'm going to give you, of course..."  
  
Hanmyo beamed. "Oh. Okay."  
  
Vega chuckled. "In the meantime, you'd better pack a few things. We're going on a trip."  
  
"We are? Where to?  
  
"Well, assuming I can get Hotaru's permission, to the living world. I...kinda want you to meet my mother."  
  
Hanmyo smiled slyly. "Vega..." she murmured, sounding very pleased.  
  
"Don't LOOK at me like that," Vega muttered, turning red.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" she asked, draping her arms around his neck. "Usually, it means something when a boy brings a girl home, y'know."  
  
"Hanmyo, when have I ever given you the impression that I wasn't serious about us?"  
  
"Well, never. But you never said you'd take me home, either."  
  
"Something Raven said made me realize that I've been neglecting my duties as a son. I need to know that my mother's okay. She's a headstrong woman, and I can't be sure she hasn't gotten herself in trouble."  
  
"AND you want to be sure she meets your future bride-to-be, right?" Hanmyo teased.  
  
Vega ignored the question. "I'm afraid my reason for going is threefold. Tomorrow's the annual Zoid Trials."  
  
"So you want to show off, show me off, and check on your mother? They sound like good reasons to me."  
  
Vega rolled his eyes. "Of course they do. But you're not the one I have to ask."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru was slightly worried. The success of her first few days as queen would rely heavily on her supporting players: Duo, Heero, and Vega. Duo was there before she could ever call for him, and Heero knew exactly what he was supposed to do...which was odd, as they were setting a lot of precedents.  
  
Vega was noticeably missing in action.  
  
Hotaru had been informed the moment he'd returned to the base, and she had even allowed for time Vega might want to spend "marking" Hanmyo as his official regent. Naturally, she tried very hard not to picture the actual act, but hours had passed, and she was beginning to wonder just how thorough Vega planned to be, when it occurred to her that maybe he was doing something else entirely.  
  
Just then, Vega walked into the throne room, looking as if he'd spent the past few minutes rehearsing what he was going to say. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ditto," Hotaru replied, something of a smile on her lips. "You look...regal."  
  
Vega blinked at that. "Uh...thanks, I guess. You look...the same?"  
  
"I was hoping for that effect, yes. And we do need to talk."  
  
Vega blinked again. "Okay."  
  
"I know this will be a...touchy subject. But I have to be sure that you're aware of your status."  
  
"I think I am."  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Vega...you do know that when you first came here, you were intended to be King of the Dead, don't you? And you could still be, if you-"  
  
"Married you?" Vega interrupted.  
  
Hotaru blushed. "In theory, but I'm sure there's a way we could avoid that with you still receiving full power over-"  
  
"There isn't. I checked. Believe me." Vega smiled helpfully. "So thanks, but no. Prince is a fine title. It suits me better."  
  
"Then...you do realize that you'll be...beneath me?"  
  
"I do. But at least I'll be directly beneath you."  
  
"...that's true," Hotaru replied, trying to ignore the wording. "So...you don't mind?"  
  
"What, having you for a boss? Not really. Between my mother, Hanmyo, and the last queen, I'm used to women bossing me around. I can live with it."  
  
"...you really don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No. I already have more power than I know what to do with. It'll take me long enough to get used to this without worrying about every single person that dies. Personally, I don't envy you."  
  
Hotaru smiled kindly. "It takes a certain degree of patience."  
  
"I'm aware. But listen, I need a favor."  
  
Hotaru stopped smiling. "Already?!"  
  
"It's a fairly small one. I just want to go to the living world for a day."  
  
"...a whole day?"   
  
Vega blinked again. "You say that like it'd be difficult to manage."  
  
"Well, it WOULD be, Vega! I'm barely queen for a day, and you already want a day off?!"  
  
"But I've been back to the living world before. Yugi-"  
  
"Yes, I know about that. But the queen had been here for centuries! She was well established, and had the power and time to spare such a trip! You don't seem to realize that right now, I need all my people in certain places, especially you!"  
  
"...fourteen hours, then? It's barely half a day."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Vega...exactly when did you want these hours off?"  
  
"...tomorrow?"  
  
Hotaru sputtered. "TOMORROW?!"  
  
"Well...yes?"  
  
"Fine, fine! I suppose if Hanmyo was still here, we could manage. She is your regent, after all."  
  
Vega chuckled hesitantly. "Actually...I want her to come with me."  
  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "And what might be the nature of this...trip?"  
  
"Oh, that was LOW, Hotaru! I would NEVER ask you for a day off just for-!"  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Vega growled in his throat. "I just want her to meet my mother."  
  
Hotaru's expression lost some of its malice. "Fourteen hours. That's IT. And when you get back, both of you are going to be working around the clock. Is this clear?"  
  
"I'll tell her." Vega beamed. "Thanks, Hotaru!"  
  
"Go AWAY, Vega. You're giving me a headache..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Continued in Chapter 12: Vega competes, Hanmyo meets Sarah, and Vega meets Sarah's new man... There are reunions all around as Vega meets up with Bit, Brad, and his old Backdraft-buddies-turned-free-agents. And who's piloting that Genosaur in the Zoid Trials??? 


	12. 12

Notes: In case anyone was wondering, the mark on Vega's cheek that labels him Prince of the Dead would look exactly like a solid black cross.  The one that makes him a Deathwalker (I just realized that's scarily similar to Skywalker…) would look exactly like Raven's.  You can find a tiny pic of it (and a slightly bigger one in the Z:CC profile section) at http://www.artvilla.com/zoids/zshow/ which is were I've gotten nearly all my info on both Zoids shows.  You should check it out, even if you do know the mark already.

DEFINITELY only one more chapter after this one.  The last one ran long, so I saved the Zoids Trials entirely for this one.  And I hope Sarah's new guy surprises you.  If not, I tried.

Chapter 12

"Bit!  Hey, BIT!  MOVE YOUR BUTT!!!"

Bit blinked and turned away from the window to see Leena scowling at him from the doorway.  "Huh?"

"Come ON, Bit!  We're gonna be late for the Zoid Trials!  Aren't you ready yet?!"

"Oh, yeah!  Well, almost…"  Bit pulled on a blue and white jacket, and then wrapped a black bandana around the right sleeve.  

Leena noticed a set of shiny, silver letters sewn into the bandana.  "Hey, what is that?" she asked, pointing.

"What, this?"  Bit fingered the bandana absently, his lips drawing into a thin line.  "Just thought it'd make me look cool, that's all."  He quickly brushed past her, walking faster than usual.

Leena stared after, and was able to pick out the letters a little better before he moved away.  One of them had definitely been a V, and she got the feeling that something should've clicked in her mind, but it didn't.  Shaking her head, she headed for the bridge, only to find that Brad was wearing a similar armband.  "They act like somebody died," she murmured, not knowing how close to the truth she was.

* * * * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the forty-third annual Zoid Trials!" the announcer shouted.

The crowed roared its approval.

"Thank you very much for coming out, folks!  Before we proceed any further, let's have a moment of silence for one of our fallen comrades.  To some, he was merely the stuff of legend, and to others, he was the terror of the burning sands.  But to those that knew him best, he was a true, fighting champion, and the uncrowned King of Zoid Warriors.  So, please, bow your heads, and let us remember the one, the only, Vega Obscura."

High up in one the reserved skyboxes, Sarah gripped the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white.  "Vega…" she whispered, her eyes watering.

A strong, gentle hand came to rest over hers and squeezed gently.  

After a few moments, the announcer returned.  "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen.  And now, without further ado, let's get to the competition.  We've got a wide array of pilots today, and they're all raring to go!  First up, representing the Champ Team, is Harry Champ and his spanking-new Helcat!  Let's hear it for 'em, folks!

The older man beside Sarah chuckled softly.  "And the fools do rush in," he murmured in a gravelly voice, sounding amused.

* * * * *

"Are you nervous, sweetie?"

"Nah," Vega replied, flexing his fingers a bit.  "This'll be a piece of cake for Fury."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Hanmyo said over the headset.  "You're not going to try and win, are you?"

"Why not?  That's the whole point!"

"Vega, it's difficult enough just masking Fury.  But if you actually WIN, it'll be impossible for me to hide your identity!"

"Sorry, love," Vega apologized.  "Fury's never really been one to settle for second place."

His Zoid rumble in strong agreement.

Hanmyo growled in frustration.  "PROMISE me you won't use your full power."

Vega sighed.  "I promise I won't use my full power."

"Good.  I'll see you later.  Good luck, sweetie!"  

Vega could hear her blowing a noisy kiss before cutting the connection.  "Well, I did promise," he noted.  "But you didn't, did you, Fury?"  

The Berserk Fury rumbled again, and this time, it sounded a lot like laughter…

* * * * *

"What a competition we've had so far!  Jack Sisco of the Fluegel Team is STILL in a first place tie with Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team, with Brad Hunter, also from Blitz, at a close second!  Now, let's welcome our last competitor, an unknown in the Zoid ranks who calls himself The Dark Prince!  He hails from the equally unknown Darkness Team, and is piloting a customized, and VERY rare, Genosaur!  Let's hear it for him, folks!"

Bit nearly dropped his soda.  "A Genosaur?!"

Brad shrugged.  "Let's see how he handles it first."

"Even if he's never piloted one, he could easily take the Trials by storm," Doc Tauros said.  "Assuming his body can handle it, anyway."  He grinned at Brad.  "Getting a little nervous, are we, son?"

"I don't get paid to be nervous," Brad muttered stiffly.

"Look, there he goes!" Leena shouted.

"Don't you mean, there he WENT?" Jamie asked.  "I've never SEEN a Zoid move like that!"

"I have," Bit and Brad said at once before slowly turning to look at each other.

"Hey, you don't think…" Bit began, glancing at his bandana.

"No way," Brad said quickly, pointedly ignoring his armband.

"Nah," they both agreed after a moment.  "Couldn't be."  But neither of them looked all that certain anymore.

* * * * *

"Just a little more, Fury, and we're home-free," Vega chuckled.

"VEGA!" Hanmyo shouted in his ears.

"Yes, love?" he asked meekly.

"You slow down RIGHT NOW!  You're going to win!"

"But I-"

"VEGA!  GET YOUR HAND OFF THAT ACCELERATOR!"

Vega took his hand away, but the accelerator didn't stop.

"VEGA!!!"

"I'm not doing it, I swear!" he cried.  "I told you, Fury likes to win!"

"Vega, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle-"

The line went dead.

"Thanks, Fury, but I think I'm gonna regret you doing that later today…"

Fury rumbled happily.

"Sure, YOU'RE happy, but I won't be.  Can't you slow down just a bit?  Please?"

Fury sounded extremely disappointed, but did as Vega asked.  Not that it made much of a difference.

* * * * *

"What a shocker!  The Dark Prince comes in .3 seconds ahead of Sisco & Cloud!  HE'S WON THE ZOID TRIALS!"

The crowd went crazy.  As did Bit and Jack, but in a far different manner.

The Genosaur jogged to a stop in the winner's circle and grew still.

"Now, let's get a good look at our mystery man!" the announcer said, running up to the Zoid.  "Sir, if we could get an interview…?"

The pilot climbed out of the Genosaur, wearing what seemed to be a black motorcycle helmet and a matching bodysuit.  He hopped lightly to the ground and took off the helmet, tucking it under his arm.

"Sorry, I don't do interviews.  But I do want to say one thing."  He took the microphone and grinned brightly.  "I dedicate this win to my mother…who I'm going to see in…oh, right now.  Thanks."  With that, the pilot walked away.

"That…that…wasn't that?" the announcer attempted to say.

"Vega," the cameraman whispered in a similar tone.  "Vega…Obscura…"

"But…isn't he…?" the announcer whimpered.

"Well…I'm pretty sure he was when we had the moment of silence for him…but I…hahahAAAAA!"  he fell on his rear and backed away as quickly as possible.

The announcer followed the cameraman's gaze to the winner's Genosaur.  The air around it was shimmering strangely, and then the Zoid seemed to sprout large, coal black armor plates all over its body, before it became obvious that he wasn't looking at a Genosaur at all.

* * * * *

"I really think we should-" Hanmyo tried to suggest as Vega dragged her along by the hand.

"No.  We have less than ten hours left.  What if she wants to have dinner or something?"

"But you can't just go walking around with your FACE!"

"Then you'll just have to make all this seem like a dream afterwards, won't you? A worthy test for my regent, don't you think?"

Hanmyo frowned.  "You'd better keep in mind I'm your girlfriend, too, buster!"

"I'm aware," Vega replied, spotting the door he knew Sarah would be just beyond.  Predictably, there were two guards directly in front of it.

The guards looked up warily as Vega got closer.

Hanmyo, polite as ever, tried to provide a distraction.  "Hi there!  Sorry to alarm you, but we-"

"Have no time for this," Vega interrupted, raising a hand.  "Excuse me."

The guards went flying in opposite directions, each crashing into the nearest available wall.

"Vega!  There was no need for that!"

"No.  But it was fun, wasn't it?"  Vega waved his hand slightly, and the doors flew open.

Two more guards sprang up and twisted around, pistols flashing in their gloved hands as they both drew beads on Vega's forehead.

Vega stopped, not because of the guns, but because of their auras.  They were…familiar.

Finally, the woman seemed to recognize him and hesitantly lowered her gun.  "…Vega?  Is that…you?"

The man snorted.  "You're crazy, Pierce.  No way this kid's Ve…"  He trailed off upon getting a closer look, and then he whipped off his ever-present shades.  "Holy shi-"

"Pierce?" Vega asked, his voice coming out strangely choked.  "Palta?"

Instantly, a woman's voice broke through the silence.  "Stand down, you two.  Let my son come to me."

"Sarah?!" Vega cried, pushing past them.

Hanmyo shrugged, smiled hesitantly at Pierce & Palta, then followed Vega.  She found him weeping unashamedly in the lap of a woman with a striking profile, to say the least.  

"Sarah…it's really you…it's really, finally you…" Vega was saying as his tears stained her dress.

The woman's only reaction was a tender smile as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.  "I knew you would come back to me, my son.  I just didn't know when."  She paused, finally noticing Hanmyo.  "But who is this…?"

Vega sniffled loudly and raised his head, wiping his face.  "That's Hanmyo.  She's…"

Hanmyo tensed, not because she was afraid or nervous about what Vega was about to call her, but because she knew it would be something he'd never dared to call her before.

Vega slowly lowered his arm from his face, and really looked at her for the first time since he'd seen Sarah.  "She is…my wife."  There was simply no room for argument, the way he said it, the way his eyes were locked on her, seeing just what he'd said and nothing else.

Still, the rational part of Hanmyo's mind wouldn't be silenced.  She was about to point out that Vega had never even implied proposing to her, and here he was calling her HIS wife.  Where was her ring, and--?

Hanmyo's eyes widened as they settled on the golden band, shining almost tauntingly on her finger.  It had certainly not been there a second ago, because there was a certain weight to it that she would've noticed.

Vega, still on his knees, merely turned to her and took her hands in his.  "I know calling you that was a bit premature, love, but…I can't help it.  It's how I see you…how I've always seen you, just…now more than ever."

Hanmyo eventually found her voice.  "The ring…you…how…?"  

"I gave it to you last night, when I kissed your hand.  But like my mark, it wasn't meant to show up until you truly believed in it.  Which must mean that you've just accepted my proposal."

Hanmyo's mind raced.  This was all progressing so fast and yet, she knew that it was right, anyway.  It certainly felt that way to her.  "You brought me here…to propose to me…in front of your mother?" she whispered.

"…and Pierce and Palta, apparently," Vega replied with a smile.  "But I hadn't planned that part."

"But…what if I'd said no?"

Vega shrugged.  "Then the ring would never have shown up, and I wouldn't have said a word."

"NEVER?!" Hanmyo cried.

"I would never marry you unless you wanted me to, love.  What would be the point otherwise?"

"You wouldn't even try to change my mind?!"

Vega smirked.  "Hanmyo, I'm practically a god, and even I know better than to try and change a woman's mind."

"I raised you well," Sarah murmured, stroking his hair fondly.

Vega beamed at her, then turned back to Hanmyo.  "The ring did make it official, but it'd be nice to hear you agree just once."

"YOU didn't lose the race. You don't deserve to have nice things," Hanmyo said scornfully.

"I promised not to use my full power, and I didn't.  Fury was of another opinion…"

"Fury's not the one you're proposing to."

Vega held up his hands defensively.  "So what's it going to take to turn that glare into a smile?"

Hanmyo smirked.  "Kiss me."

Vega instantly got up and moved forward.

She stopped him.  "Not THAT kind of kiss."

"Then…?"

"I mean the 'we're-alone-in-my-room-and-everyone-is-asleep' kind of kiss."

Vega turned bright red.  "Love, I really don't think-"

"No, you don't.  Usually because you've got your tongue down my throat at the time.  Now kiss me like I say or you'll be looking for another wife."

Vega was very aware of Palta grinning like an idiot and Pierce smirking behind her hand, but chose to ignore them.  With a resigned sigh, he moved toward Hanmyo again.  He'd just barely touched her lips when she suddenly pulled away.  "Hey!"

Hanmyo grinned.  "I didn't think you'd really DO it.  I mean, your mother's right there!"

"Well, you TOLD me to do it or find another wife.  What'd you expect to do, propose to Pierce?"

"I thought you'd chicken out.  You're braver than I thought."

"I get that a lot.  Can I kiss you now, or would you like to embarrass me some more?"

Smiling brightly, Hanmyo slipped her hand in his and kissed the corner of his mouth.  "I'm done!"

"I must say this is all a bit…odd," Sarah said slowly.

"She's always like that," Vega replied, earning a quick elbow in the gut.

"Actually, I meant that you've found love, too."

"What's so odd about that?" Vega asked before catching her last word.

Hanmyo suddenly gasped and seized Sarah's hand.  "Oh, it's BEAUTIFUL!" she breathed.  "Vega, look!"

Vega followed her gaze—and froze as he spotted the diamond ring on Sarah's finger.  "You're…engaged?"

Sarah smiled.  "I would apologize, Vega, but I obviously had no way to contact you, and you've often told me that I should loosen up and settle down with someone."

"And you believed me?!  I was kidding!"

"Even if you were, losing you was…painful.  I doubt I would be here today if I hadn't met such a remarkable man recently.  He's a highly respected Zoid pilot with years of experience and is completely self-reliant."

"Wow," Hanmyo said.  "He sounds…like you, Vega."

Vega scowled at her.

"What?  He does!"

"So where is he?" Vega asked, determined to ignore Hanmyo.

Sarah smiled.  "Right behind you, dear."

Vega turned, and suddenly noticed a tall, silent figure on the balcony, half-hidden in shadow.

"Been a long time, kid," said a rough, gravelly voice.

Any sort of anger dropped off Vega's face, and was replaced with a look of shock—and maybe, just a hint of joy.  "Captain Stoller…?"

The older man stepped forward, staring intently at Vega.  "Can't say I expected to see you here today, but it is good to see you…as long as nobody's going crazy.  Myself included."

"Um…it's a dream," Vega said quickly.

"A BAD dream," Hanmyo piped up, waving her hands in what she hoped was a fairly spooky manner.

Stoller's expression hardened, and he looked for all the world to be suppressing laughter.

"So.  You're going to marry my mother?" Vega asked softly, and perhaps a bit dangerously.

"That's right," Stoller replied evenly.

"I don't have to tell you what'll happen if you hurt her?"

Stoller said nothing, but glanced down at where the Berserk Fury still stood.

Vega smirked.  "Are there plans for children?"

"Vega," Sarah said in warning tone.

"Well, I'll leave that up to your mother," Stoller answered.  "But there will most DEFINITELY be a honeymoon."  He grinned wolfishly at Sarah.  "A very long honeymoon…"

"Stigma!" Sarah cried, blushing slightly.

"No point in lying to the boy, Sarah.  He's got his own wife, after all."

"He most certainly does," Hanmyo agreed, patting Vega's chin.  "One that knows when to help him keep his mouth shut."

Vega frowned, but Hanmyo's hold on his chin tightened considerably, so he was forced to remain silent.

* * * * *

Yugi had begged her not to do it, but Hotaru had politely refused to listen.

Tsunami and Tokimi turned as one when the pair entered the room.

"Tsunami-sama," Hotaru said pleasantly, nodding slightly.  "Tokimi-sama."

Tsunami nodded as well, smiling.  "Hotaru-chan."

Tokimi looked offended, sparing her sister a withering glare before turning back to Hotaru.  "Your Highness, I must insist that you remove that creature from this meeting at once."

Hotaru seemed confused.  "But Yugi's my aide for the moment.  The others are busy."

Tokimi scowled as Yugi turned bright red.  "Not HIM.  THAT," she said, pointing at Hotaru's head.

Yugi stared at a point on the wall.

Oscuro, realizing he was being addressed, opened an eye lazily, decided everyone present was beneath him, and went back to sleep, nestling further into Hotaru's dark hair.

Hotaru giggled as his fur tickled her.  "Don't worry, Tokimi-sama.  Oscuro is quite tame.  He's my friend."

Tokimi was not pleased.  "It doesn't matter.  He is not worthy to be informed of our business."

At this, Oscuro sat up, decided he really didn't like the lady with the annoying voice, and made a point of glaring at her continuously.

Tsunami covered her mouth with a hand, even though she was obviously smiling behind it.

"I'm afraid Oscuro will have to stay," Hotaru insisted.  "You see, I've promised his owner that I wouldn't let him leave my sight.  He's been to all my other meetings today, too."

Tokimi was not moved.  "I will not discuss the matter at hand until this…creature…is gone."

Hotaru smiled sadly.  "Really?  Oh, dear…"

Oscuro hissed at Tokimi.

"We seem to have a problem, then.  I can possibly let anyone else handle Oscuro.  He's quite picky about that sort of thing…"

"Hotaru-chan," Tsunami said after a moment.  "I have an idea."

"Oh?" Hotaru asked, turning to her.

"It is my understanding that two of us are required to be at this meeting," she pointed out, gesturing at herself and Tokimi.

"That's correct…"

"But it was never really specified WHICH two of us," Tsunami continued, drawing a gasp of outrage from Tokimi.  "And I am sure Washu-chan wouldn't mind Oscuro's presence."

"How very helpful of you, Tsunami-sama," Hotaru said, grinning.  "Tokimi-sama, I believe you know the way out…?"

With a shudder of fury, Tokimi stormed out of the room.

Yugi finally lost it and snickered.

Soon they were all laughing…except, of course, for Oscuro, who realized he was never going to get the proper amount of rest until Vega got back.  At least HE kept his mouth shut most of the time.

* * * * *

"Well, if it isn't the Elephant Man himself!"

Stoller's expression hardened as he was slapped good-naturedly across the back.  "Hello, Bit.  How does it feel to be number two for once?"

"Hey, low blow!" Bit complained, grinning at him.  "You know my ego can only take so much in a day.  Losing was bad enough without you rubbing it in."

"I have no idea what you mean.  I don't suppose you remember the one who beat you, my new stepson?"

"Yeah.  Congratulations, by the way."  He leaned over to kiss Sarah's cheek, then nodded at Vega.  "I think I'd be insulted if anyone else had beat Jager."

"Any reason you didn't just go with Liger again?" Vega asked.

"Oh, you don't know about the bet!"  Bit slapped Stoller on the back again.  "Pops here and I have a wager.  He bet I couldn't go three whole regulation seasons just using one of Liger's transformation parts each time.  So far, I've done it with Schneider, and I'm doing pretty well with Jager.  If I can do it with Panzer, I get three times as much as we bet!"

"And if you lose?"

Bit frowned.  "I have to dress up as a bridesmaid at the wedding.  But that's NOT going to happen!"

"So you say," Stoller replied.  

"Where's Brad?" Vega asked.

"Oh, he's complaining to the officials that you cheated," Bit answered.  "I think he and Doc had a bet, too…"

"But you wouldn't do THAT.  WOULD you, Vega?" Hanmyo asked sweetly.

"I have no idea what you mean," Vega said.  "Fury won that race on his own talents."

"Just USING him should be reason enough to be disqualified!"

"Look, it's not MY fault everyone else is pathetic next to my Zoid!  I worked HARD to get where I am!"

"Oh, PLEASE, Vega.  You were all but rich when you were alive, and you're certainly not broke now!"

"Well, if you want me to downgrade your ring a little, just tell me!"

"They fight like they're married or something," Bit observed.

"You have no idea," Sarah replied with a small smile.

* * * * *

"Do I look okay?" Vega asked for the third time.  

"Of course you do, I dressed you myself!" Hanmyo replied.

Vega turned to Washu.  "Do I look okay?"

"HEY!"

"You look fine, dear," Washu confirmed, brushing some lint from his black uniform.

Vega smiled at Hanmyo.  "Sorry, love, but I can't take your word on how I look.  You're biased, y'know.  Especially since you dressed me."

"Do I want to know how she got you into a position where you needed to be dressed?" Washu murmured.

Vega blanched.  "It's…complicated."

"I didn't think so."  Washu sighed.  "Come on, you've made everyone wait long enough."

"I don't see why we have to make a big scene of it," Vega muttered as they followed Washu to the throne room.  "I mean, I've already been crowned once."

"And who witnessed that, other than Raven?"

"Um…Shadow?"

"Well, since Shadow doesn't represent everyone here, you have to be crowned in front of them."

"I could've told you that," Hanmyo said snootily.  "But you didn't ASK."

"Don't you start," Vega said, silencing her with a kiss.  "I'm nervous enough as it is."

When they reached the throne room, Duo & Heero were waiting outside.

"About time," Duo said with a smirk.  "I can't believe you took a vacation when you haven't even done anything yet."

"I put up with you, didn't I?" Vega teased.

"Hush, all of you," Washu murmured as the doors creaked open.  "It's time."

* * * * *

Hotaru smiled as Washu walked up the aisle, followed by the trio of young men, with Hanmyo bringing up the rear.  She had looked forward to the ceremony for some time, mostly because it gave her an excuse (and even a sworn duty) to kiss three of the best-looking boys in her command.  

"The Separation of Powers," she said loudly, "has always been a vital choice for each and every ruler.  I have considered the matter for some time, and now I name my chief officers."

She began with Heero, who looked so proper that it almost seemed painful.  

"Faithful Heero, I name you Keeper of Silence.  I trust you will use the power wisely."  Hotaru stepped closer (immediately glad that the stage was raised, so she wouldn't look silly trying to reach up) and leaned down, pressing her forehead to his for a moment.

"I promise to serve you well," he murmured in her ear.

Hotaru smiled.  "There's no need to do that, Heero."  She kissed his forehead gently, passing her thumb over the glowing, violet S there before moving away.

She almost giggled and turned red when Duo beamed at her.  There was no way to avoid smiling back at him, though.  "Loyal Shinigami, I name you Chancellor of Chaos & Destruction.  I know you will continue to serve me as dependably as you did your former queen."  Hotaru leaned down, pressing her forehead to his.

"Hey, you know I'm all yours, Firefly," Duo whispered, winking at her.  "And if you should ever have need of my 'special services'…"

"Thank you, Duo," she said firmly, her face glowing red.  "I do mean that."  She stroked his cheek fondly, then kissed his forehead, tracing violet C with her thumb.  Then, purely on impulse, she darted her head forward and pecked the corner of his mouth before moving on.

Duo smirked openly at Heero, who refused to look at him.

Hotaru's smile widened as she came to Vega.  "Tactful Vega, I name you Prince of the Dead, and my second."  She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his, cupping his face in her hands.  "I'm so proud of you, Vega," she whispered.

Vega couldn't help blushing.  "Where do I get kissed?"

"You'll see," she replied, grinning as she kissed his forehead and rubbed the violet D with her thumb.  Then she leaned down and kissed both his cheeks, and ended with his nose.  "Sorry about this."

Vega started, as her face seemed to lose some of its color.  "Hotaru?" he whispered, concern in his tone.

"Not quite," she said, smirking at him.  "You may not see me as often, my prince, but be aware that you are STILL mine."  With that, Saturn practically leaped at him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Vega was red as a tomato when she finally let go, and he was only certain that it was Hotaru again because she covered up her giggling with a hand.

Hotaru quickly regained her poise and moved to Washu.  "Wise Washu-sama, I name you my Advisor, and Guardian of Rebirth."  She pressed her forehead to Washu's.  "Sorry, Washu-chan," she whispered, smiling repentantly.

"You're forgiven, Firefly," Washu replied quietly.  "But don't let it happen again."

Hotaru kissed her forehead and tenderly touched the red R.  Her face paled again, and Saturn leaned down to kiss her cheek.  "I will have much need of your wisdom, kaa-san."

"As everyone else does," Washu noted with a grin.  "You just be sure to admit when you do."

* * * * *

Concluded in Chapter 13 - A typical day in the hectic life of Vega.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"So, as you can clearly see, gentlemen, this alliance is in all of our best interests," the prince said. "Each of you has profited from dealing with me in the past, and I assure you that combining all of our respective talents would prove to be most beneficial."

Lord Enma's representative, a thin, blue-skinned man with horns on his head, nodded. "I agree. Everything appears to be satisfactory."

Dende, Earth's current Kami, nodded as well. "I look forward to working with all of you."

But Koenma frowned. "Actually, I have reservations about this deal. I'm not sure if-"

Suddenly, there was a huge crash, and something large, heavy, and blood-soaked crushed the main table.

"Good heavens!" Koenma cried, scrambling to get out of the way.

The prince sighed and looked to the door, where two young men were standing. The first wore a green suit and a smirk, while the other wore a red kimono and a snarl. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me for a moment…"

"Here's the head of your stupid Shogun Dragon," the one in green said. "As you requested."

"Intact," the other added, "more or less. Can we get paid now or what?"

Lord Enma's representative cleared his throat. "This is most improper, Prince."

The boy in red turned his hateful gaze onto the man. "If you wanna keep those horns, pal, I suggest you shut your trap and let the important people discuss REAL business matters."

"Important?!" Koenma cried. "Look, I don't know who YOU are, but Yusuke, I'm your BOSS!"

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, well, you don't pay me anything."

"I GAVE YOU BACK YOUR LIFE!"

"And made me a Spirit Detective against my will," Yusuke added. "Not that it's not a blast or anything, but I have more fun renting myself out to Vega. At least he pays us."

"Which I will take care of in a few moments, if you'll allow me to finish my business here," the prince said quietly.

"HEY! The dragon's head is here NOW, so we get PAID now!"

"Get. Out."

All heads turned to the prince, who had not moved from his spot, or even raised his voice. However, his eyes had taken on a peculiar blood red glow.

"Um…we'll be next door," Yusuke said, grabbing Inu Yasha's arm and dragging him away.

Vega sighed and turned back to his business partners. "Please forgive the interruption, gentlemen. I hope this incident will not adversely affect our arrangement?"

"…actually, I was quite impressed with the way you handled that," Lord Enma's representative said.

"As was I," Dende added with a small smile.

"I HATE being the odd man out," Koenma muttered. "Oh, fine! I'm in, too."

Vega smiled. "Wonderful. If you'll all just sign here…?"

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE you did that!" Botan cried. "He's the Prince of the Dead!"

"Relax, Botan," Yusuke said, closing his eyes. "It's just Vega."

"Just Ve…?! Yusuke, do you even KNOW who he is?! And who he WORKS for?!"

"All I know is Vega's cool with us."

"As long as we get paid," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"And YOU," Botan said, glaring at him. "There was NO need to slay all those villagers!"

"They were in the way."

"They were ALIVE!"

"Heh. `Were' being the keyword," Yusuke chuckled.

Botan gasped. "You're LAUGHING about this?! You're so lucky Koenma doesn't know the details of this mission!"

"And he never will," Yusuke said. "All Vega's jobs are totally top secret and guilt-free. He always covers for us. Well, for Inu Yasha more than me, but that's not important."

Botan shook her head. "I can't understand why Prince Vega would make HIM a Spirit Detective. He's usually so insightful…"

"See, you're not paying attention, Botan," Yusuke scolded mildly. "We're Spirit Mercenaries."

"You mean we WILL be as soon as we get paid," Inu Yasha muttered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Botan turned to see a familiar figure gliding towards them. Stifling a gasp, she bowed rapidly. "Wonderful to see you again, Your Highness!"

"Botan," Vega said, catching her hand and kissing it gently. "Lovely to see you, as always. And I've told you, call me Vega."

Botan turned bright red. "Whatever you say…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Careful, Botan. You might slip in your own drool."

"Hope she breaks her stiff neck," Inu Yasha muttered.

Botan spun around and bashed them both with her broom. "Just ignore these two idiots, Pri-I mean, Vega…"

"How I wish I could." Vega drew a small, violet pouch from his pocket. "Another five pieces of your jewel, Inu Yasha."

The demon eagerly grabbed at the bag. "Yes!"

"And another five years added to your life, Yusuke," Vega continued, briefly touching Yusuke's forehead. Then he smiled. "And five for Keiko."

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke replied, though inside, he was smiling.

"You're welcome." Vega turned and walked away. "I'll be sure to call if I come across any jobs." Then he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and Botan?"

Botan jumped, looking embarrassed. She'd obviously been caught staring again. "Yes?"

"Would you mind walking with me?" Vega asked, smiling slightly.

"I'd love to!" Botan cried at once, firmly ignoring the way Yusuke and Inu Yasha were snickering behind her. "Oh…but…Koenma wanted me to come right back…"

"I'm sure we can think up some excuse that will satisfy him," Vega offered. "After all, we're business partners now. It's important that we improve inter-company employee relationships, don't you think?"

"Right," Botan murmured faintly, hurrying to catch up with Vega. "Don't wait up for me, Yusuke!" She giggled and latched onto the prince's arm as they walked away.

"How does he do it?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"Don't know, don't care," Inu Yasha replied, grinning at his pouch.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for coming to meet with me, Teela-sama," Hanmyo said. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting away?"

"No trouble," Teela murmured as they walked. "Rei is still very capable without me. He has a talent for such things."

Hanmyo smiled wistfully. "Still, it would've been nice to see him again."

"I'm certain he'll find his way back here eventually," Teela replied faintly.

"They always do," Hanmyo agreed.

Abruptly, a vid-screen appeared in front of them.

Hanmyo frowned. "Who would be so rude as to-"

"Hanmyo."

She scowled. "I should've known. What is it, Heero?"

"The Queen has summoned us." He narrowed his eyes. "All of us."

"Even Vega? But why-"

"I. Didn't. Ask."

"Oh, right. Of course not…"

The vid-screen vanished.

"He reminds me of Hiead," Teela said at once. "I should check on him…"

* * *

Washu shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Vega. There's nothing I can do for him anymore."

Vega nodded absently. "It's over, then?"

"I'm afraid so. The best you can do now is make him comfortable."

"I see. Thank you for your help, Washu. I appreciate the effort, as always." He turned off the vid-screen before she could remind him about the summoning. With his head lowered, he turned to the pillow. "I suppose you heard her."

Oscuro yowled weakly, his whiskers waving in something like annoyance.

Vega smiled and sat down beside him, running his fingers gently along the cabbit's graying coat. "I could make it quick, old friend. Painless. You wouldn't even feel it."

Oscuro snapped at his fingers, clearly insulted.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…I hate to lose you this way. After all this time. I feel like I should be able to turn back the clock for you, just one more time. I should have known there'd be limits."

The cabbit coughed quietly and burrowed down into the pillow, trying to keep warm.

Vega stretched out beside him and gently laid his cheek on the cabbit's back.

A moment later, the door slid open.

"Vega?" Hanmyo asked quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"…it's Hotaru. She's called for us."

"I'm aware. How late would we be if we left in ten minutes?"

"…no more than usual, I suppose."

"Then let her wait." He paused. "I'm saying goodbye."

She nodded, then ventured closer and leaned down. "Bye, Oscuro," she whispered, tapping his nose. "It's gonna be boring around here without you. You just keep them in line where you're going; let `em know who's boss."

Oscuro nibbled on her finger and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Hanmyo pressed her hand to Vega's cheek, then left silently.

Vega closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

By the time Vega and Hanmyo arrived in the throne room, Heero, Duo, Washu, and Hotaru were already there.

Hotaru moved forward to greet them, and then noticed something odd. "Vega…where's Oscuro?"

Hanmyo seemed to flinch as she grabbed Vega's hand, and Vega himself paled ever so slightly.

"Oscuro…is dead," Vega said at last.

"What? But…" Hotaru trailed off, noticing the look on his face. "Oh, Vega, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's…fine." Vega steadied himself. "I hope this is important."

"It is to me. I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't." Hotaru waited until they were seated, then addressed the group. "I've already discussed this with Washu, and she thinks it's something each of you should have a say in."

"I vote I get Heero's power," Duo said before Heero elbowed him into silence.

Hotaru almost allowed herself to smile. "In the past, it has been traditional for the queen to have an heir. Even though I'm to be the last queen, I would still prefer to have one. Obviously, you all know my dilemma by now."

"Well, hasn't this ever come up with another queen?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Hotaru replied hesitantly, lowering her eyes. "But in that case, the Prince stepped in and-"

"That's not even an option here," Vega replied without looking up.

Hanmyo suddenly leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

Vega turned white and looked at her, then stood up and dragged Hotaru out of the room.

"Vega! What are you doing?!"

Vega closed the door behind them, running a hand through his hair. "Hanmyo…she has an idea."

"And you didn't want anyone else to hear, I'm guessing?"

"Well, it's…um…she's pregnant."

Hotaru froze. "Really? That's great!" The she frowned. "Oh, but…no, that won't work."

"Why not?" Vega demanded with more force than he'd intended.

"The heir has to be a relative. I was only made an heir because the former queen adopted me. I can't adopt your child, Vega."

"Godmother doesn't count?"

"I don't think so…but I can still be godmother, right?"

Vega rolled his eyes. "Of course. We could always try the obvious solution."

"What do you mean?"

Vega smirked. "Duo."

Hotaru turned red. "What ABOUT Duo?"

"I rest my case."

"Vega, that's not-"

"Oh, but it is. He wants you, has wanted you, and will continue to want you, even if you do say yes, which is a pretty rare thing. And you never said the heir couldn't be your own child, which I think would be the best choice possible."

"But…we can't…it…"

"Hotaru," Vega said severely. "Let it go." Then, closing his eyes because he knew it would hurt her and he couldn't bear to look, he whispered, "Let ME go. There's no hope for that anymore, and you know it."

Hotaru's expression crumbled, and her mouth worked, but there were no words.

"I told you back then that I'd chosen Hanmyo. I became Prince instead of King, just so you wouldn't be tempted. I even made my home as far away as possible so you wouldn't be tormented every time you looked at us. And after all that, you still clung so blindly to the idea that I might change my mind. But I won't, Hotaru. And neither will Duo. That's why he's perfect for you, because he'll never stop loving you. That's also why Hanmyo and I are perfect for each other."

Hotaru just stared at him, unable to form a reply.

Vega sighed and cupped her cheek with one hand. "I'll expect a wedding invitation in the morning, or at the very least, news of your engagement."

Without warning, the first few tears rolled down her face.

Vega backed away, turned on his heel, and headed for the nearest exit.

A second later, Hanmyo emerged from the throne room to find Hotaru sliding to the floor and her husband almost out of sight. She suppressed the urge to comfort Hotaru upon realizing it was pointless, then hurried to catch up with Vega.

Seconds after that, Duo appeared and scooped Hotaru up in his arms. "Hey, what's wrong, Firefly?" he asked, petting her hair soothingly. "Why are you crying?"

Hotaru only pressed her face into his neck and whispered something in his ear.

The worried expression faded from Duo's face, and was replaced by something that could only be described as manic glee. By the time Washu and Heero emerged, he was already headed to Hotaru's chambers.

"Geez, you'd think we were the only ones with some sense around here," Washu muttered. Then she looked at Heero for a long moment.

"I am NOT marrying you," Heero scowled, stalking off.

"At least THINK about it first!" Washu wailed, chasing after him.

"NO!"

"I could get you guns! Detonators! Whiny obsessive women!"

"LIKE YOU?!"

"HEY!"

**The End.**

* * *

Author's Note: I originally intended for this to be much more angsty (especially the Vega/Hotaru thing), but this is what happened when I sat down to type. Hope you're not TOO disappointed…


End file.
